Hatsu Shibou
by intelligenceisstupid
Summary: It means 'hearts desire' wondered what would happen if I attempted an mpreg. The beginning of the result. No yaoi! And it is completed!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it.

Btw 'blah'=talking and ~blah~= thinking

* * *

Dark had sent out the notice at 8:00 and by 8:15 the news that he was going to steal the Hatsu Shibou was all over the media. It was a Hikari artwork, so of course Satoshi would be there, a fact he wasn't overjoyed about. His breath came out in long silver strands as he thought ~Maybe we'll get lucky and Hiwatari will be sick or something. I think I deserve a break. ~ They both observed a blue-haired teen walking into the museum and Daisuke replied~ We never get breaks. You know that. ~ Landing on the roof, he shed his wings and slipped through the trapdoor, his silky tight outfit making it easy to slide through the tight space.

His boots made an audible thump on the dark tiles as he landed, glancing quickly around him. No guards, and he'd already cut the usual alarms. He heard them behind him and went ninja on them, taking care of the problems in a few minutes. When he looked back up he realized that he didn't actually know where the artwork was. Looking left, then right, he shrugged and went left, taking light steps in case of floor sensors. In the future he'd wish intensely that he'd gone right.

He stepped into a large hexagonal-shaped room with an impossibly high, black ceiling and paused. There in the center, surrounded by glass, was what he'd been looking for. The sculpture was of a teenage boy, sitting cross-legged and holding a long staff, an admittedly cocky expression carved on his face. Taking a tiny step forward he was unexpectedly propelled upward and smashed into a wall, courtesy of his other half. "Mousy." The blonde hissed, his hand at his reflection's throat.

"Kraddykins. I've learned another blonde joke that I'm sure you'll want to hear." He grinned through the tightening grip and released himself, twisting away from his counterpart. "I do not wish to hear it, Kaito." Before he was fully free Krad slammed him into the tiles with a sickening thud, and he saw stars.

"Three blondes were standing in the woods-" He began, standing up and sending a few arrow feathers Krad's way. "Silence!" Behind them, the Hatsu Shibou began to glow faintly, aware of Kokuyoku's magic. "They're staring at a pair of tracks and one of them says 'They're moose tracks!'" Crack.

POW. Irreparable damage to a priceless interior. "Cease and desist!"

BOOM.

Tax dollars wasted.

"The other one says 'No, they're deer tracks and the third one says 'They're car tracks stupid!" Below them the glowing grew brighter. "QUIET!" Dark grinned eagerly. "They were still arguing when the train hit them!" The glass case shattered just as Krad let out a cry of anguish at the punch line. The statue came to life, the boy's knee high boots, striped pants and pirate shirt making the three of them their own personal costume party. "Now." He said cheerfully, brown hair blowing about in the breeze they had made "Who wants to go first?" They were both so dumbfounded Krad floated down from the rafters and Dark sat on the floor like a slug. The boy hit the stick once on the ground impatiently and a spark of green magic flared. Dark caught his eye and the Phantom Thief curled his legs away from the kid.

"Um what exactly…" He was cut off by the boy's eyes, large and metallic grey. The boy's conscience was suddenly in his memories, probing to the core of his existence, the one ache that could never be filled… Wrenching his gaze away he looked back and glared at the boy, who clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"A deep one, that. You'd need a partner for it, too." Dark had no idea what he was talking about and frankly thought the boy had lost his marbles. "Wait…" The teenager glanced over at Krad and a wolfish smile spread across his face. The bottom of the staff blurred and before Dark could move it was at the base of his throat, a sharp pain. "Ouch!" He jerked away, but not fast enough, as he saw a tiny bit of his blood contained in the syringe-like end of the staff. Standing up indignantly he approached the boy "Why you little-"

He blocked Dark easily, wielding the staff like a sword, and his eyes grew as flat as his words. "Do you not understand?" His stick became alive, wrapping itself around Dark's waist. "You are no longer needed." With that, he flung Dark out the nearest window with such force he landed three area codes away, into a yard with a large, unfriendly Chow-chow. "Nice doggy?"

The boy turned to Krad, who produced four feathers between his fingers and stated "My other half might not have dealt with you properly, but I will." Four white streaks barely missed him and he began to laugh. "Is that the best you-" He was suddenly thrown to the ground, the feathers pinning him by his sleeves and boots. "Got?" Krad quickly stepped behind him, skewering a lock of his hair to the floor and confidently tracing out a complicated sealing spell in the air above him. "Yes." The delinquent's staff cracked against his ribs and they switched places, the brunette taking full advantage of Krad's temporary confusion. 'Not good enough!" He grinned, already finished with the seal on his right arm and leg. "Cheater." Krad snarled, kicking him solidly in the gut. "Augh!" As he doubled over Krad erased some of the markings above his right hand. "No you don't!" The painting drew over them and Krad kicked him again, with somewhat more vigor this time. "Ow!" He pinned the angel's leg and, after some struggling, sealed it as well. He then finished off with his left arm after receiving a painful left hook. Who knew Krad was left handed? The Hatsu Shibou took a small break, catching his breath above the ticked blonde. He'd never really experienced pain before. Pain…hurt.

Holding his jaw he heard the Hunter murmur "Well? You have me restrained. Are you quite finished?" The boy couldn't truly seal Krad without Dark, so he'd modified the seal to a restriction spell. "Not yet." He sat on the teenagers slim thighs and began reshaping the end of his staff, making it similar to a miniature bicycle wheel. Krad growled at the contact and the feathers on his wings ruffled angrily. Blowing on the surface, the wood turned to iron and glowed with heat. Amber orbs widened in shock as he saw faint, curling writing around the ring. "A curse?" The Hatsu Shibou pushed Krad's shirt halfway up and ran cold fingers over his ribs.

"If you want to think of it that way…You're so thin! But I guess it can't be helped." He reached for Krad's belt loops and Krad shouted, "Oh heyull no!" bucking him off in one smooth movement. "Gah! What's wrong with you? I wasn't going to rape you or something!" He paused. "Although you do look rapable."

"Thanks…?"

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The boy pulled Krad's pants down from a safe distance on the floor, just enough to expose a white-blonde rabbit trail. "Get your hands off my pants, pervert!"

He thrashed in a tiny fit of rage. "That's what she said." He grinned to himself. "What?" "Hold still." He positioned the steaming ring just below Krad's belly button and the angel gritted his teeth, trying to move his torso away from the heat. The iron connected with his white flesh and he screamed, writhing and bucking, trying to escape the agony. Emptying his lungs he sucked in more air and saw the syringe of Darks blood in the center of red iron, emptying into his gut. He didn't even feel it and Hatsu struggled to lay the curse evenly on Krad's abdomen. Finally he pulled the metal off and startled when Krad immediately sat up, his large white teeth around the cursed shape-shifting staff. "Don't-" He said, alarmed, but the demonic half stared at him loathingly, and with a loud crack broke the staff cleanly in half.

"Cra-" He was sucked helplessly back to the raised platform and sat slowly, glaring at Krad, his flesh becoming marble once again. Krad shed two more feathers and secured his fate, falling back to the ground in pain. Just then Dark flew back in through the broken window looking mussed, dog drool smeared on one side of his face. "Did I miss- aww, man!" He slapped a fist down in the palm of his hand. "I always miss the best fights!" He trotted over to Krad who was still unraveling the seal on his other arm. "What're you doing?"

"Oh you know, just lying here, bleeding…" Krad muttered. He could feel his blood soaking into the shirt he'd pulled down over the brand. It was hideous; he just couldn't look at it. "Well, good luck with that!" He said cheerfully, grabbing the statue and making for the window. An irritated tamer blasted ~Dark you- go back and see if he's really ok. ~ Dark groaned and fiddled with his torn sleeve. ~But I really don't care. ~ ~Well I'm not attending Satoshi's funeral so go. ~ Dark sighed and stomped back, stating with his eyes closed, "You look fine to…me? Krad?" He nudged the angel with one foot and opened his eyes. Krad had passed out from the loss of blood and it was now pooling lazily around his torso. Luckily he'd finished freeing himself from the spell before fainting. "Ohmygosh! Krad!"

He backhanded his other half in the face, which not surprisingly had no effect. Dark wrinkled his nose at the strong metallic smell Krad was emitting. He then lifted him gently off the cold tile under his knees and arms and cradled him against his chest. Krad's ribcage moved up and down, but barely. ~I think he's still alive. ~He said it with a hint of annoyance and stepped onto the sill of the window, looking regretfully at the statue. ~ We'll take him to Yuujiwa Kauro. (Niwa family doctor.)He should know what to do. ~ He flew off into the night.

"So is he going to be ok?" Mr. Kauro shook his head. "He needs a blood transfusion. And being what he is, I don't think any human's does suffice."Daisuke made a small suggestion in the back of Dark's mind and he reluctantly agreed. "I could give him some of my blood." He offered, feeling somewhat cornered into the decision. "Ah, excellent. I'll get a bed ready for you." "Could you tell me where the phone is?" Dark asked and after a brief explanation, shouted "Thanks!" and ran off. Of course Emiko was both relieved and furious to hear they were both ok. Once he explained where he was she immediately decided to meet him there and hung up. Later, as a needle was pressed into his arm and he saw the dark juice gathering in a plastic bag, he wondered about the insane sculpture. He didn't even know what the name meant. The words he'd spoken before flinging him to that dog ran through his mind. After taking his blood with that stupid stick and glancing at Krad…He'd done something horrible, judging by the hand-sized brand burned into Krad's skin. But what?

He didn't know, and ran his hand through his purple hair in frustration. "All done!" The nurse attending him said cheerfully, sliding the needle out o his arm and handing him a plate of cookies with a glass of juice. "Now make sure to eat all of them before you leave, ok?" She smiled, sterilizing the needle and hooking Krad up to his recently donated blood. "Can do." As he stuffed himself, he paused long enough to stick his tongue out at Krad and think ~I get cookies and you don't. ~

even though the blonde was unconscious. Shockingly, he murmured "Shut up." and rolled his head the other way. Dark hesitated and glanced at him, holding the cookies protectively to his chest. ~Jealous.~ Krad snorted and his face grew blank, almost peaceful, as the blood he required seeped into his veins. Dark finished the cookies, drank the juice in three large gulps and asked "Can I go home now?" to the attractive red-headed nurse. "Don't you want to make sure that everything goes smoothly?"

"Um, no, what gave you that idea?" She looked taken aback. "I thought you had to be cousins, at least, to donate." The Kaito sighed. "It's complicated." He was randomly tackled to the ground by one overly concerned mother. "Dark! I was so worried!" he struggled out of her vise like grip. "Emiko, I'm fine." Morphing into Daisuke's form, he gave her a big smile and changed back. "See? We're both just fine." Behind them, Krad blinked awake and winced, wishing for one of the few times that he'd actually died. Everything below his ribs burned with the slight movement of his breathing. Dark gave the nurse a look as if to say "told you so...' and strutted over, declaring "Betcha feel much better now, huh Krad?"

"Not exceptionally…" Dark flipped his hand. "Of course you do. Now come on-" He offered his hand to the blonde "You have to sign some papers before they'll let you go." Krad hesitated and the nurse injected "I don't think that's a good idea!" Dark leaned close enough so none of them would hear and whispered "Weakling." Krad stood up abruptly "I am not-" and doubled over as his wound reopened partway, little rivers of red trickling down his torso. "Gh…" He gritted his teeth and the nurse rushed over "It's reopened! You, help me lift him up."As he did she glared at him and he avoided her gaze, feeling a smidge guilty. But how was he supposed to know it was so severe? She ordered the two Niwa's to sit in the waiting room where Emiko chewed him out until the nurse came back. It was almost a relief. "Well, he won't be able to walk for a few days because his abdominal muscles were burned, but he's insisting on leaving." She sighed. "We called Mr. Hiwatari-"Dark's eyes virtually lit up. Yes, pawn him off on him "But he's on a business trip and won't be back for two weeks. Are you… acquaintances of his?" Black Wings slumped down in his chair.

"Yes." She nodded. "We will give you the necessary medical equipment to take care of him and will expect to hear back from you in about a week." Gah.

Dark cursed himself profusely as Emiko stated "Well, you'd better go get him, than. I've got dinner in the oven so-" She took the supplies and said happily "I'll drive the car around!" disappearing around a corner. Dark picked up a Disney magazine and hit himself in the face once, twice, three times angrily. Stupid. Stupid, stupid!

A child in the waiting room giggled and he left, trying to retain some of his dignity. Krad lay with his arms crossed and an indifferent expression on his face.

"They told you." Dark murmured, and he replied smoothly "I have been informed of your family's generosity." Restraining himself, he hissed "Were being 'generous' because you're a terrible patient! Why won't you stay in the hospital for a few days?!" Amber eyes narrowed." Can you really trust these people? It is not my intention to become a media freak like you." The other half's only comfort was the fact that Krad was at his mercy. "Freaking paranoid little…" Picking him up rougher than he should have, he walked off and managed to get them both in Emiko's car. Krad was pointedly ignoring him, facing the other direction and crossing his arms tighter around his chest. It irritated Dark to an extreme, and finally he could stand it no longer. He leaned over, placed his lips on Krad's neck and blew a long, wet raspberry. "PPPLLUUPH-" "The hell?!" The blonde snarled, wiping Dark-juice off his neck. "Stop ignoring me!" Dark growled back and held him tighter. "I am ignoring you because I do not like your face, and I do not like you!"

"What! After everything I've done?" Krad wriggled in his arms and winced in pain. Emiko leaned backward and pleaded "Please, boys. Can you save it until we get home?" They went quiet for a few seconds, and then a whispering "Blonde." surfaced. "Promiscuous." "Homicidal." "Pedophile." It continued this way until Emiko pulled into the driveway, a headache already forming in her mind. "Dark, go put Krad in the guest bedroom. And Krad?"

The Hikari immediately sensed danger and cowered a little. "Yes?" She grabbed him by the collar and smiled a wide, unfriendly grin. "If I see one scratch on Dark or Daisuke I'll send you to the hospital so fast you'll think you were in a time warp. Understand?" She let go of him and brushed down her skirt delicately.

"Perfectly, Mrs. Niwa." She immediately turned back into the perfect wife, stating "Alright than dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Dark carried Krad upstairs and deposited him roughly in the spare bedroom bed, Krad's breath catching in his throat. "Mrs. Niwa seems to have quite the alter-ego." The blond observed. "Yeah, she's a little scary." Dark scrutinized him deeply with eyes like polished jewels. "What?"

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Why haven't you changed back into Satoshi yet?" Krad's fingers touched his chest briefly. "I don't know." His head dropped as he attempted to transform and the brand flared up, making him hiss with displeasure. ~Satoshi? ~ ~Yes? ~ ~Why can't we transform? ~ ~ I don't know. I'm not happy about it, either. ~ Krad looked up. "I think I might be stuck like this for a little while. It's probably just the injury." Dark eyed him suspiciously. "Right. Well, I'm going to let Daisuke take over." As he transformed Krad managed quickly "Did you tell him about-" Daisuke naturally freaked out, "Krad!" and began to feign choking. "Daisuke, I am not choking you!" Daisuke paused and ran his hands around his throat.

"Oh. You usually do. What are you doing in my house?" Krad sighed and leaned into the comfortable pillows. "Ask Dark. And bring me something to eat when you're done. I am starving." The redhead left with an annoyed expression on his face and Krad realized with dismay he still had his shoes on. When Daisuke came back with a bowl of rice and vegetables he heard Krad muttering to himself and stood outside the door, listening . "Ow, no, no, God kill me now, Oprah, Dr. Phil, son of a-"

"Krad!" The blonde had almost removed his other shoe and glanced up, looking guilty. "Yes?" His voice was strained with pain and Daisuke set the tray down, walked over and took hold of the tennis shoe. "Please don't kick me." Krad managed to lie back down. "I won't." The Niwa removed the shoe and set it down next to the other one on the carpet. "Thank you." Krad emitted, the words feeling strange on his tongue. Daisuke looked surprised, "You're welcome." and handed him the tray, flinching slightly when Krad reached for the utensils. "Niwa, if I can't walk, what makes you assume I have enough strength to go after you?" Daisuke blushed in embarrassment. "Nothing, it's just a reflex…" Krad took a large bite of rice, swallowed, and continued. "You will be quite safe from me. Emiko-kun made sure of that."

Daisuke watched curiously as Krad made large amounts of food disappear in a civil and well-mannered way. "You're eating a lot." Krad choked, recovered, and said "Hiwatari isn't good about eating three meals a day, as you know. I compensate for him." He finished off the bowl and commented "Tell Emiko I approve of her cooking." Krad handed the empty bowl and tray back to him and asked "Anything else?" Daisuke realized he was just standing there and waved his arm

"N-no! I'm sorry!" He scuttled out like a bug. Krad blinked a few times, shrugged, and pulled the covers over his body. After turning out the light on the nightstand he burrowed deeper into the bedding, nuzzling the pillow happily. He usually didn't get to sleep in this form. It would probably be fun! He…was asleep in a few minutes and didn't hear Daisuke open the door about an hour later. The redhead walked over cautiously, saw the sleeping angel and thought ~ He looks much less dangerous when he's asleep. ~

~It's the same with crocodiles. ~ Dark commented morbidly, and they left, Daisuke closing the door softly behind him. Krad shifted during the night, one of his hands laying over the mark on his abdomen. His body was already aware that something had gone wrong, and it was preparing to fight. First, it had to heal but soon it would expel the contamination.

The next day Krad woke up to a cheerful red headed boy announcing "Are you feeling better today, Krad?" The blonde muttered something negative and rubbed his eyes, making him look exceptionally cute. "Not especially…" "Well, I'll see you when I get home!" Krad's yellow eyes opened wide. He would be stuck here with Emiko and Kosuke and… the grandpa for seven hours? He threw the pillow over his head in dismay. "Noooo…" "Don't worry, I won't make any detours!" Daisuke trotted off, leaving a small breakfast behind on the night table. ~See if we can transform. ~ Satoshi said quickly, and Krad concentrated. Pain suddenly assaulted him and he noticed the brand was glowing green. It stopped once he stopped the transformation. ~Strange…~ Krad ran an arm across the thick bandages.

~Take them off. I might be able to read the markings. ~ The alter ego went back under the blankets. ~No, I just want to heal as quickly as possible so we can get out of here." Hiwatari sulked in the back of his mind and Krad ate his breakfast, wondering why the Hatsu Shibou would do such a thing. Heart's desire…maybe…It had been trying to grant Dark's deepest wish-but how would it have involved Krad? Maybe Dark had given him cancer. Krad tucked into his breakfast and decided that while Mrs. Niwa may hate his guts, she was an excellent cook. ~It's probably poisoned. ~ Satoshi thought and Krad replied nonchalantly ~That's a distinct possibility. ~ while shoveling it all down.

In a few minutes the old man whose hair stuck up like Daisuke's came in to retrieve the tray. "White Wings." He nodded politely and after a moment Krad recognized him. "Daiki Niwa! I saw you through Rio's eyes…" "And I you."He lifted the tray and regarded the angel with scrutiny. "You've changed." Krad said mildly, running white fingers through his hair. "The only ones who don't are works of art, like you." "Dark has changed." The blonde said matter-of-factly. "He's decided to try loving another, instead of just being loved. We are-in tune with each other." "And you?" Daiki said, lifting the tray and preparing to leave.

"I- make the same mistakes with this family repetitively. It seems I do not learn." "It's about your familiar, isn't it?" The anger returned and he remembered clearly why he' sworn revenge on the Niwa family. Nice though they seemed, they were unbelievably cruel. His magic crackled in the air like electricity. "Get out." He said flatly, and Daiki looked at Krad's hands, curled into fists, with a sad expression. "The boy doesn't even know. Next time you threaten his life make sure to mention it."

Daiki left and the angel relaxed slowly, realizing with irritation that he had to go to the bathroom. Curse his human body's physical requirements.

* * *

Read and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Getting up out of bed was excruciating, and walking to the bathroom took close to an eternity. It would have taken longer if Emiko hadn't seen him in the hallway. "Krad!" She ran up to him and he blanched, cursing avidly in his mind. "If you could assist me, Mrs. Niwa…" He blushed angrily at having to stoop to ask a Niwa for help, even for a situation like this. "Baka! If you need help just say so!" She looped one of his thick arms over her shoulders and helped him to the door.

"Maybe you should take a shower too." She said, and Krad commented "Is that some kind of subtle hint?" "Well, you're starting to smell like blood again." Krad pulled up the side of his shirt and sure enough, he was bleeding again, though not nearly as bad as before. He sighed. "I'll find some clean clothes that you can change into. And don't go back to your room until I've bandaged you up!" Opening the door to the bathroom, he stated "I am not wearing any of Dark's clothing!" and shut it. "But nothing else will fit you!" She complained, and stalked off to finish the laundry. Krad did his business, shed his clothes with some difficulty and sat on the edge of the tub, naked as a jaybird. (Queue squealing fan girls.)He traced the round red brand curiously with his fingers and his skin twitched like a horse's. The writing didn't look like anything he'd ever seen. I t wasn't Italian or Chinese or even English. It almost looked…Latin. Standing up, he yanked the expensive trinket on the end of his ponytail out of harm's way and into the bathtub. He turned on the water full blast and almost moaned with pleasure-this was surely one of the best inventions of the modern era. Picking up a random bottle of shampoo, he flicked the lid open and sniffed-nope, this was the redhead's. He could tell because it smelled like strawberries.

He tried another one. Lavender. Shrugging, he worked it into lather between his hands and ran it through his hair, wishing for the thousandth time he could undo the stupid ponytail. But wishes were useless. It was just part of what he was, like the long strand of hair between his eyes. Curse that Hatsu Shibou. If it had granted Krad's wish Dark would have been captured and- the bar of soap he just grabbed slipped out of his paw. If it…Had granted Dark's wish…What was his deepest desire?

~'You'd need a partner for it too'…~

No.

No, that was just silly. He picked up the soap off the plastic bottom of the tub and thought ~ There is just no way that Dark would ever desire a child. A lover, yes, but since this has not turned me into a woman, I think I'm safe. Besides it would be breaking all kinds of physical laws. ~ He reassured himself, rubbing his arms.

Leaving the tub he dressed in the clothing Emiko had set out for him,(It smelled like Dark.)let her wrap his waist and went back to bed. He was still asleep when Daisuke came home, and Emiko said in concern "I think you should go wake him up. We're not as close to him as you are." "Mom, he strangled me, twice."

She flicked her wrist. "I made him promise, dear. Go on!" Pushing him up the stairs, the whole family followed him up to the guest bedroom. Krad's blonde hair barely showed between the sheets. "Krad?" Dark suddenly took control of Daisuke's mouth. "Wake the hell up you stupid limey." Immediately the air crackled with Krad's magic and he sat up, holding a ball of electricity, his eyes slit. Emiko slapped Daisuke and he apologized to the furious entity "I'm sorry! It was Dark."

"Why won't my little mouse come out and play?" He hissed, and when it became apparent that Dark was staying put, the light in his hand flickered out. "I know, Daisuke. You aren't half as crass as that fool."He blinked. "Why are you all here?" The rest of Daisuke's family, Towa included, mumbled lame excuses and went back downstairs. "Sorry about them." Daisuke murmured."They're right not to trust me. I cannot see why you do." Krad stated morbidly, yawning. "Krad, why do you hate me?" Krad jolted awake and stared into the large red eyes. So blatantly honest… "Do not ask me such things."

"But-I won't have any other chance." That much was true. Krad intended for the way of things to go right back to normal. "You look like a man who took …something precious from me. You could be twins, you are so similar." Daisuke looked relieved, and Krad regretted even giving a reason to the Niwa. He just had a way of getting information from people. "Oh. I thought it was…something I did." Krad shook his head and abruptly changed the subject. "Could you ask that maid of yours to bring me something to eat?"

"Nah, she's scared of you, I'll bring you-is that Dark's shirt?" An anger mark appeared on his forehead. "Yes. Emiko forced it on me. Is that a problem?" ~Hell yeah! ~ Dark shouted. ~Definitely.~ Satoshi grumbled. "Uh, no!" Daisuke smiled and added "It looks good on you." Krad raised a delicate eyebrow in disbelief. "Was that a complement?" ~That's it!!~ Dark declared, and blossomed out of Niwa's body. "It sure as hell wasn't! And get out of those clothes right now!" Krad smirked devilishly and fluttered his white eyelashes. A fake blush swept across his face, and random sparkles floated in the background.

"Ooh, Dark…"He breathed, holding a hand above his lips. "You're so…forward." Dark's left eyelid twitched and a faint blush crept across his own cheeks.

Krad, when he tried, looked like one incredibly hot woman. "WHA-No, I-Auuugh! I HATE IT when you do that!!" He stomped away and slammed the bedroom door behind Krad, who cupped his chin thoughtfully. Well, that still worked, after all these years. Although he hated doing it, it worked better than fighting, this was what they were supposed to be avoiding. Over the next week his injury improved and he was able to walk again, however slowly. Even Dark hadn't been able to read the writing on the curse mark so Kosuke had done a little research.


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter Krad becomes a bit of a drama queen so just a heads up...

We rejoin our heroes in the kitchen with Krad stretched out on the dining room table, Kosuke in the chair beside him and the rest of the Niwa family close behind.

"The problem is that since you're healing so fast the words are fading. They're Latin, but some kind of isolated version." "It light's up when it prevents me from transforming." "Alright, let's try that." It only stayed lit for a few seconds and Kosuke copied down a mere seven words. "That's not nearly long enough." Krad looked irritated. "I cannot keep trying, it strains this body immensely." Dark leaned over and grabbed Krad's wrist violently "How about we just put you under so much stress-" Krad hissed "Let go of me you Neanderthal!" Towa exclaimed "Look!" and the two halves paused as the circle engraved in Krad's skin glowed green. Dark let go of Krad's wrist; it flickered out. He grabbed his wrist again; "Tch." and it lit right back up. He looked like a child that's just discovered a new toy.

"Ha! Off, on, off ,on-" "DARK!" His family shouted and he flinched, "Sorry…" apologizing insincerely. He held Krad's wrist as Kosuke copied the letters quickly. The entire Niwa family held its breath as he decoded the writing and said "As far as I can tell it says 'This spell protects and enables the completion of the other half's deepest wish.'" Dark was the first to speak. "Well, what does that mean?" Emiko pointed out "Well, the other half is you, since he spell is on Krad."

"Duh." Krad stuck his tongue out and Dark restrained himself from punching him. "Deepest wish…Dark, what-" "Don't ask, because I honestly don't know. It wouldn't have anything to do with that-"He pointed and the blonde growled, pulling his shirt down and getting off the table. "…Unless it was to give him tetanus or something." "Tetanus is not transmittable." Krad corrected helpfully, and Dark curled his hands into fists. "I don't care."

"Boys…" Emiko sighed and turned back to Kosuke, who nodded, "Krad, since t seems like you've recovered, we think it would be best if you stayed in Satoshi's apartment until it's clear what Dark's wish is. There's just too much tension-" Dark stood up. "Right. So get out, you parasite." Vaguely, he heard Emiko shout Dark's name angrily. He stood and made his way to the door. Normally he wouldn't care, would have come up with his usual threats, but not at that moment. At that particular snapshot in time, something was…off.

Hormones sloshed in his brain, unfamiliar ones, and his eyes, his chest, tightened, and that jeweled amethyst stare hurt the most.

"I never did understand-why you say such cruel things…" Dark's eyes widened in surprise, then shock, along with the rest of his family. Krad's face was suddenly wet, and when he touched his cheek he saw tears in his hand. ~What…Why…? ~He wiped his face, embarrassed beyond belief, and with a small goodbye, left. "Dark…"Emiko's voice sounded like raw pain and he immediately turned back into Daisuke. Listening to the redhead ranting was better than any bodily harm. ~Something…I've never seen him cry. Ever. ~ outside, Krad managed to suck it up long enough to get back in Satoshi's apartment. Ignoring Satoshi's questioning and remarks, he changed out of Darks clothing and into a pair of sweatpants, throwing the clothes that smelled of him to the ground. Another wave of unwelcome, raw emotion washed over him and he slammed the bedroom door, flinging himself onto the bed. He smothered the horrible sounds he was making into the pillow.

His body shook, his breath hitching and irregular, and his nose became clogged. He didn't even care. All he wanted was for the aching pain in his body to go away, for Dark's words to stop repeating themselves in his head. He hated being out of control of his own body like this. This wrecked, weak person here, crying like a child, couldn't be him. The pillow became soggy and he flipped it over, no longer bawling but still letting out the occasional sob.~ They all saw me…~ "Ghh…"

~What's going on?~ A fit of coughing struck him and he sat up, his throat becoming dry and raspy. He felt sick. ~I hate him. I hate this. Why is this happening…~ Burping, he tasted stomach acid and felt his gorge rising. He stumbled to the bathroom, barely managing to get his mouth over the lip as he spilled the contents of his stomach. He didn't think it was possible, but it hurt more than crying. Retching one last time he closed the lid and flushed, sitting on the cold bathroom floor.

Catching his breath, he drank some water to get rid of the taste and went back to bed, legs curled up to his chest. He trembled and wondered vaguely for the first time if he was going to...die.

* * *

Read and review Now!


	6. Chapter 6

Daisuke waited for Satoshi to come back to school and was disappointed as a few weeks then a month passed by. ~ We should probably check on him. ~ ~ I hope he's dead.~ He smirked. ~Dark! ~ ~I was just kidding. If you want to check in on him feel free. ~ Daisuke taped his pencil. ~Mom would never let me. You know that. ~ ~He hates me more than he hates you! ~

~At least you can defend yourself! ~ Daisuke blushed at the confession. ~Alright, I will. But not today. ~ Dark put it off as long as humanely possible, but ended up walking home a different way two months later. ~I can't believe you put it off this long! ~ Daisuke complained. ~Go to sleep.~ Dark ordered, knocking on the door.

A teenager as white as death, with dark circles under his eyes and dull hair asked "What do you-" "AUUGH!" Dark held up his hands in defense and lowered them slowly as he realized who it was. "Oh. It's you. You look terrible." An anger mark appeared on the teen's forehead. "Did you come here just to comment on my physical appearance?" "No, actually, I came to take you to our family doctor." Krad snorted and leaned against the door frame.

"How kind. But as you can see I'm capable of taking care of myself." Dark caught his arm before the door shut and snarled "This isn't just about you. Aren't you concerned at all that your tamer's been locked out of his own body?" The blonde bristled and stated flatly "I don't care."

"Well I do. This whole curse is just-" He tightened hid grip. "You're coming with me even if I drag you there unconscious." Krad's lips tightened and he yanked his arm away, slipping on his shoes and tying them under the thief's gaze. Dark noticed one pale hand lingering a second longer than normal over his abdomen and asked

"Why are you doing that?" Krad spat "What?" shoving his hands in his pockets. "This." He held his own hand under his belly button briefly. "No reason." Krad ran a hand through his hair like he always did when he was lying. They walked across the charming town in silence, broken by insults that became increasingly childish as they continued. Dark suddenly questioned "How long have you been…sick like this?" White Wings paused. "Right after my… episode at the Niwa's house.

It's been getting better, though." "Doesn't look like it." Krad shrugged. "You should have seen me a month ago." Dark opened the glass door for him and smirked. "Ladies first." Krad sighed, "If you insist." And hip checked him over the threshold, grinning as Dark cursed. A few old people in the waiting room tsked at him and he colored from embarrassment. Dragging Krad to the front desk he stated politely "I had an appointment set up for Mr. Hikari at 5:00." The pretty receptionist flicked her hair over one shoulder and tapped a few keys as Krad asked disbelievingly "You set up an appointment for me? You'd better be paying."

"Mr. Niwa?" Dark turned on the charm underneath black lashes and Krad rolled his eyes and the receptionist blushed. "T-the doctor is ready for you now." She nodded in the direction of a creepy old man in a white overcoat. He sidled over to Krad and looped one sinewy arm over his narrow shoulders, more or less forcing him into a smaller private room off the hallway. "So what seems to be the problem, Mr. Hikari? Aside from the obvious lack of sleep, of course." Dark settled himself into a chair and picked up one of the magazines, (Women's World) temporarily ignoring them both. "I've had a bad stomach flu the last month or so…"He shined a small light in both Krad's ears, put the instrument down and picked up a stethoscope. "Describe some symptoms." "Vomiting, feeling nauseas and dizzy…"

"Don't forget mood swings." Dark injected, and Krad glared at him. Cold metal touched Krad's flesh and Yuujiwa said "Breath in." "Oh." Krad did and he put the stethoscope back. "How much do you weigh, if you don't mind me asking?" "150." And how tall are you?" "Six feet."

"Liar." Dark grumbled, and Krad stood up. "Oh yes? And how tall are you, thief?" "5'11." The pale teen walked over, put his hand on the top of his head and drew an invisible line over the top of Darks hair. "I am taller." Darks hands curled into fists. "Maybe you should wait outside, Mr. Niwa." "Don't mind if I do." Krad whispered

"Bye, shortie." Just before the door closed and sat back down. "You're underweight."

"Oh."

"I think you've just had a bout of that virus going around-" "There's something else." Krad's arm moved to cover his midsection. "Here. I think… Well, you should look at it." Krad lay down stiffly and added "I'm having a tattoo removed, so don't be alarmed." Like he would ever scar his body in such a distasteful fashion. But he had to come up with an excuse for the brand. Dr. Yuujiwa nodded and pulled Krad's shirt up, moving gnarled veiny hands over porcelain skin. He found the anomaly quickly, a slight swelling of the skin, as if he'd eaten a large dinner. "Be careful. I have my suspicions about… What it is." The doctor pushed and prodded tenderly, muttering

"Well, it's not a tumor because it has a certain give to it, or a cyst…" Krad had a sudden, barely-controlled urge to slap his hand away. The older man rested his hand over it and gasped, hurrying over to fetch his stethoscope. "What?"

"I could have sworn… Of course that's ridiculous…" Krad swallowed nervously as he leaned intently into the earpieces, the instrument flat on Krad's skin.

"Mr. Hikari, are you homosexual by any chance?" Krad blinked, eyebrows raised. "Um, hell no, what brought that on?" For a moment there was nothing but the sound of his shallow breathing. "Nothing. I think you should get an ultrasound." He said quietly, hanging the tool around his neck. "Do I have cancer?" He looked shocked. "What? No, of course not." He drew the shirt back down over Krad's body and said "You should go fetch that annoying companion of yours. I think you'll both want to see this. "See what?" Krad bristled a little at the lack of information. The doctor waved his hand "I need to make sure… Just go get him." Krad wasn't one to take orders but he didn't really care at this point.

Slinking into the lobby, he found Dark with his arm around the shoulders of the cute receptionist and sighed. Dark turned his attention away momentarily and asked "So? Did the find out what's wrong with you?" "He wants me to get an ultrasound and he wants you to come." Krad reiterated dully. "I did give you cancer!" He said joyfully, pumping his fists in the air. "He said it was not cancer." "Oh." Dark sank back in his chair. "How about syphilis?"

"That is a sexually transmitted infection." Krad snarled, blushing intensely. Dark shrugged and took his arm off the woman, whispering "I'll be right back sugar."

And complaining "I don't see why I had to come."

"At least you aren't being felt up by an old man." Krad reminded him, and this cheered him up considerably. After smearing a cool blue gel on Krad's abdomen Mr. Kauro started the painful task of finding something among the grayish-black blobs. Dark muttered "I wish you did have cancer. We'd be out of here faster."

Krad shivered from the gel and countered "I wish you had Ebola so your throat and nasal passages were blocked by blood. Then you'd be quiet." The small whitish scanner froze and Yuujiwa seemed struck. He muttered something unintelligible and Krad barked "What?" tired of the delays.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Yay, a cliffie! Hate reading them, love writing them!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark and Krad looked at each other and burst out laughing, bumping their fists together. "Way to rape, Dark!" Dark snickered and added, "You told me you were on the pill Krad, how could you?" laughing with his eyes closed hard. Krad stopped first, noticing the expression on Kauro's face. It was utterly serious and confused. The face of someone who wasn't making a practical joke. Krad drove his elbow into Dark's side and he let out a few weak 'ha's, growing silent at their reactions. "…What?"

"You heard me. He's pregnant. You can see the fetus's heartbeat there, inside the amniotic sac." He pointed to a moving part of the grayish mass. Yuujiwa continued to talk, droning something about 'Never seen anything like this' and 'medical mystery'.

It was no mystery to Krad. As soon as that brand hit his flesh, some kind of womb had been created. That syringe of Dark's blood…Dark's DNA, merged with his. Dark reached over to the screen, his thumb underneath the moving image. Krad reclined there, stunned, his yellow eyes wide. He'd been able to feel as the weeks passed,

a heaviness, warmth where there shouldn't be. And the miniscule thrumming of the child's heart. "Krad?" He'd been right that second night, pondering in the shower. "That was your wish?" He said his voice expressionless. "You've wanted a…child?" Voice cracking on the last word, he gazed into amethyst jewels and could see by the set of his jaw, the barely detectable tightening of his eyes, the answer was yes. The doctor cleaned the now-warm gel off Krad and managed,

"I'll expect to see you in two months. If you'll excuse me…" sneaking of to his office as Krad stood up. Dark stood up as well, watching as the blond rested his hand against the bump, and then shoved it in his pocket so Dark wouldn't see it shaking. Something clicked in Dark's mind and he accused "You knew, didn't you? Before-"

"Yes." He began to walk away, the Kaito close behind him. "Why didn't- Where are you going?" He wrote the fastest check anyone's ever written and shoved it under the door to Mr. Kauro's office, waving mournfully at the receptionist. "I'm going home." "Wait-" Dark grabbed his upper arm and Krad twisted out of his grip, spitting "Do not touch me!" The hustler seemed a bit taken aback. "Look, Emiko and Kosuke might be able to help us." Krad's lip curled. "I don't need their help." "I do." Dark said sincerely. "I don't know anything about… This. Come with me." Krad just stood there, his yellow eyes blazing with new knowledge. "Please?"

"You are telling them." Dark looked down, hair hanging into his eyes.

"Alright." Krad fell into step with his other half.  
"Very well." They walked toward Daisuke's house and Krad inquired "Have you told Daisuke?" Dark shook his head. "What about you? Told Satoshi yet?' Krad nodded, touching his temple briefly. "He's still screaming at me." It was true-Satoshi was using the full power of his vocabulary against Krad, giving him an enormous headache. Dark opened the door and found the family gathered around the table, Emiko holding the phone in her hands. She tackled Dark to the ground, more angry than relieved, and Krad hung back fearfully. "You always make me worry!" She ran her hands over his arms and legs. "Are you hurt anywhere? Your hands? Your face?"

Emiko noticed Krad and said "What are you doing here?" dropping Dark's leg, much to his relief. He pointed at the leather-clad counterpart. "It was his idea." His family glared at the Phantom Thief as he closed the door behind Krad, nodding at him reassuringly. The muscles in the blondes body were as tight as wires.

"I-We went to the doctor today, and have something to tell you." Dark began, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves nervously. "I've found out my hearts wish. It's-" He swallowed loudly. "To have a kid."

Pausing, he finished "Krad's pregnant." and gripped a pale wrist tightly as his family temporarily went mad. "What?"-Emiko.

"I don' think-" –Kosuke.

" Now let's just-" -Daiki.

"Eew!" -Towa.

"Kyuu!" –Wiz.

Dark could feel Krad's pulse speeding through his hand and called Wiz, temporarily stuffing him in his jacket pocket. The last thing he needed was for Wiz to go after Krad's face. Kosuke finally calmed everyone down enough so they could hear each other. Emiko spoke first, walking over to White Wings and speaking softly.

"I- Do you mind if I…" She reached for his torso and he forced himself not to flinch. "It's just so hard for me to believe." Krad held out his hand, palm up.

"Give me your hand." She held back and then placed her hand, so small and breakable, into his. He held it delicately against the bulge in his body. They both were silent for a few moments, them Emiko gasped as she felt a tremor through her hand. Her arm shot back to her chest and she stammered "Oh… W-won't you come and sit down?" Dark followed Krad to the couches and sat quietly next to him, a polite distance away, facing Kosuke. "So what were you two planning to do?" They glanced at each other with blank expressions and Dark admitted "Well, we just found out. We haven't really planned anything, except of course keeping…him." Dark glanced at his alter ego questioningly, as if to say 'that is a given, right?' and Krad nodded. He noticed small pauses before the word 'we'. It was hard for him to digest as well.

"Why do you think you should carry it full term?" Kosuke said abruptly. Krad's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean, why?" Emiko and Daiki stared at Kosuke as he continued, "Think about it. A being that will have all of both your powers. And neither of you are human. Do you really want to bring something like that into the world?" "Someone. Not something." Krad corrected, his lips tightening as he became more irritated. Emiko warned "Kosuke…" but he pointed out

"It definitely won't be human; It might not even be able to blend in with humans." Krad squared his shoulders "Dark isn't human. He seems to be faring quite well."Emiko gripped his arm "Dear…" "If it's anything like you, it will be a monster." Daiki and Emiko both shouted his name, telling him off, and Krad's head off.

Dark could see his clenched fists, and the blonde stood, walking out the door. He hissed "I'm leaving." And Dark barely yanked it open fast enough to see Krad taking long pissed strides down the side of the road. "KRAD!" He leaned back in and vented "That was uncalled for!" Slamming the front door and running after Krad, slipping on a waterproof jacket. It was already sprinkling, and as he pulled the hood over his head, he heard thunder. ~Oh no. ~ He thought, panicky, and quickened his pace. ~What? ~ Daisuke murmured. Dark was so shocked by Kosuke's comment he'd let Daisuke wake up. ~Krad, he's afraid of thunder and lightning.

Like, running away cowering afraid. ~ ~Why? ~ ~We were fighting in the middle of a storm and lost track of time. He got electrocuted and dropped to the ground like a rock. I thought he was dead. ~ Daisuke was horrified. ~He doesn't know that I know.~ ~Well, we've got to find him!~ ~I know already!~ Dark rushed down every alleyway, shouting his name until he was hoarse, and found nothing. The storm came closer, lightning forking blindingly across the sky. ~This isn't working!~

Dark closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for his other half with different senses. ~You can't 'detect' him you nutcase! ~ A flicker of yellow magic. ~There!~ Dark took off and soon found himself on a sidewalk parallel to a steep hill of grass. Right before the bridge over the bay was a bench, and beneath that bench…FLASH.

A young man with his head in his knees, a long ponytail trailing behind him. "Krad!" He heard the Kaito and stood up, then flinched and cowered against the ground as thunder rolled across the sky. Dark caught his arm and Krad tried to pull out of his grip, his yellow eyes rolling back like a wild horse. "Krad, it's me!"  
"Let go! Go back to your family! I don't need your goddamn pity!" Krad screamed, his foot slipping off the sidewalk and into slick grass. The rain drowned him out and his leg gave out under him, Dark's hold dragging him down with the angel. Wiz jumped out of his pocket and gave a mournful "Kyuu…" as they disappeared, gaining speed as the hill steepened. The thick blades of grass slashed at them as Krad fought Dark, kicking and struggling. They rolled through an enormous mud puddle and Krad gasped, shocked out of fighting long enough to see they were heading straight for a concrete bridge support. And going far too fast to stop.

"Dark!" He managed, his mouth gritty from mud. The immensely cold slime was smeared over half his body. Dark saw it and dug his heels into the grass purposefully stopping them from rolling, and held Krad's body away from the pillar. Krad wrapped his arm around Dark's spine and the back of his head a mere second before they hit it with a sickening crack. Little white lights danced in front of his eyes and he blinked, realizing he couldn't feel his arm.

"D-dark?" The thief opened his amethyst eyes and smiled, a trickle of red running down his tan chin. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Thunder boomed and the Hunter covered one ear with a mud stained hand. Something was amiss with his other arm. Dark could feel the blonde's heart beating strong and fast from fear, his body trembling helplessly.

A tan hand covered his other ear and Dark whispered "I didn't want either of you to get hurt."

* * *

Cute, right? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

He unzipped his jacket and spread it clumsily over his other half. His fingers were so cold he might as well have been wearing mittens. No sense in Krad getting any colder than he was already. "Next time you leave in a fit of rage, make sure to bring a jacket."

"Dark, you're bleeding."

"Mm? Oh, I bit my tongue." ~Hurts like hell.~ Lightning and thunder resonated over them at almost the same time and Krad closed his eyes, hiding his face between Dark's chest and the blue-green grass. Unfortunately some feeling was coming back to his arm and it was pain, red-hot.

"I am sorry." Krad murmured, and flinched when Dark stroked his hair. As the storm passed they became warmer, their conflicting magic buzzing around them neutrally. Krad's heart eventually calmed down, and the whites of his eyes were no longer showing. Dark's body ached all over and he asked "Do you want to leave now? I can barely hear it." Krad rolled away from him, refusing to admit he's enjoyed the physical contact(He was starved of it after all) and nodded.

He somehow got the useless arm up to his chest and helped Dark up, supporting him with the other arm. Wiz came bounding down, snarling at Krad until Dark chided "Wiz!" The little fur ball disappeared inside his jacket. Dark noticed the Hunter favoring his arm and asked "What's wrong?" "You-your an idiot." "That's not really-"

"My arm is broken!" He said, glaring at the thief. "If I hadn't protected your spine, you would probably be paralyzed." Dark hung back a little "So what should I have done?" Krad dismissed the conversation. "Nothing. Never mind." "You need a bath." Krad stared at him. "This coming from the man who has mud behind his ears."

His feline eyes narrowed. "I do not-" Dark reached behind his ear and it came out slick with mud. "Oh." Krad went silent with pain and Dark grew quiet, aware of his reflection's struggle. They made it back to the Niwa's and Dark called "I found him!" closing the door to avoid getting rain on the carpet. Emiko ran around the corner and helped them both upstairs and into the bathroom, insisting "Well, one of you can take a bath and the other can take a shower!" They stood on the tiles as she slammed the door, shivering, and glared at each other. Dark held up his hand, fist resting in his palm. "Rock…"

"Paper…"

"SCISSORS!" They both shouted, and opened their eyes. Krad had scissors, Dark had paper. Krad's face lit up. "Yes!"

"No, Damn you!" Krad strutted over to the bathtub and ran his hand seductively over the white curve. "Some of us just …deserve the luxuries in life." He tugged the drenched sweatshirt over his head and began unbuttoning the filthy shirt, pausing to pick flecks of mud out of his hair. Presently he heard the padding of soft feet and Dark suddenly breathed in his ear "You take so long, a girl could have gone through three outfits by now." He could smell the Kaito behind him, like pine needles and dark chocolate. And mud. "You had better not be naked." Krad snarled, taking off his shirt and flicking his hair moodily over one grimy shoulder.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dark tugged on his ponytail with one hand and stroked his swelled belly with the other, observing

"Getting a little chubby now aren't we?" Krad whirled around ready to tear off his essentials, but he was already in the shower, the hot water clouding up the glass.

He blew Krad a kiss and laughed, soaping up his hair. "I hate you…" Krad aimed a beam of yellow magic at him, but it suddenly flickered out, vanishing back into his body. He growled and took of his last garments, settling into the bathtub with a soft sigh. Dark opened the shower door a moment later and poked his head around the miniature divider. Small droplets of water were caught in his black lashes. "Don't put on the water too hot, ok?" Krad's hair flowed to the ground, pooling in a large golden heap beside the clawed foot of the tub. "Why not?" Krad released his wings and stretched them slowly, working out the sore joints. "Emiko read somewhere that it's bad for the…baby." Dark's hair stuck to his forehead and the nape of his neck, bright purple against his skin. "Oh." White Wings turned the cold knob on with the hot and said "I thought you said you didn't know anything." Dark replied, "I know some things." with irritation and closed the shower door with a small snap.

Krad rubbed all the mud off with a small sponge, lifting his long leg daintily to get at mud on the underside of his ankle. Taking a bath was even more fun than taking a shower. He poured some soap in with the water and created a scented bubble bath. Slouching down, he leaned back, completely relaxed, his light eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Krad heard the water turn off and Dark announced "I'm getting out now." The blonde gave a small "Tch." and Dark added

"So don't look, no matter how much you want to." Krad rolled his eyes and the feathers on his wings ruffled briefly. He heard three small wet footsteps, and then Dark squawked "Hey! She took my clothes." Krad suppressed a giggle and it turned into a snort. "She took yours too, bottle-blond." Krad sat up and water sloshed in the tub. "What?" Dark wrapped a black towel around his waist and swore, "I'll go get her." limping out the door. The warmth of the water dulled the pain in his arm and Krad examined it gingerly. They'd hit the concrete so hard it had split his skin all the way down his arm in a vertical line. At least it was mud-free. Dark came back in fully clothed and piled Krad's clothes carelessly on the tiles. "Emiko called the doctor over, so try to be on your best behavior."

"He's probably sick of me by now."

Dark shrugged, nodded, and left, his strangely pleasant smell still lingering in the bathroom.

Once downstairs the doctor met with him and examined his arm, determined it was indeed broken, and told him regrettably that he would have to break it back into place. Krad gritted his teeth and merely yelped as the doctor cracked it back in place, tightening his jaw as Mr. Kauro wrapped it in a painfully blue temporary cast. "Where is Dark?" He asked as the doctor pinned it into place. "Upstairs. I gave him a light sedative. He's got bad bruising on the back of his hips and thighs, and I think sleep is the best cure for him." He finished wrapping and Krad glanced at Emiko. "I will pay for this. Dark's injuries as well as my own." "No, its fine-"

"It's my fault he got hurt." He tromped upstairs without waiting for her answer and found Dark asleep in Daisuke's bed. Sitting down in a chair next to the mattress, he rested his head and arms momentarily on the bedding. He wondered of Dark could feel his presence there. Letting his mind wander, he wondered why Dark would even want a child. They were nasty little things in Krad's opinion, always crying and pooping and begging for food… But there were some redeeming qualities about them. They weren't ugly. Satoshi had been a rather cute baby, and generally well-behaved. He'd even told Krad once when he was seven, that he loved him.

~That was a long time ago.~ Satoshi interrupted. ~Am I not allowed to remember?~ Krad asked bitterly, and Satoshi went silent. Perhaps it was because they could never have those things. A home, a family. Not for long, anyway. Dark's tan face, obscured by his deep amethyst hair, looked better when he want busy shouting. Maybe the baby would have his hair, or his eyes…It gave him an odd feeling when he thought about it. Dark's child, living, growing inside him…

He closed his own eyes. It scared him, but it wasn't as terrible as it sounded. In fact, he thought, tuning in to the fragile warmth…

it felt almost…

good…

He fell asleep silently, his hands curling instinctively around Daisuke's blanket.

* * *

Special thanks to the dark hearted shinobi, marium, and the lantern for reviewing. Huggles!


	9. Chapter 9

As Dark drifted out of his strange dreams he could smell someone near him, a soft scent like lemons and wool. His legs ached so badly it felt like he'd been run over twice. Opening his eyes he saw a mass of blonde hair strewn over part of his bed, like a map of rivers. He was surprised Krad had relaxed enough to fall asleep I his presence. It tempted him to trap him in his magic, just to teach him a lesson. ~Oh, that's nice!~ Daisuke commented, and Dark consented ~Fine, not today.~

He picked up one of the strands and ran it between his thumb and forefinger. The only creature in the world that's hair was softer than his. It irritated him to no end…not that he was jealous. Krad turned his head and muttered "Mitarashi dango for breakfast….What? But I need to visit the witch doctor…" Dark let out air through his teeth. "You need some kinda doctor." Krad blinked awake, the imprint of the blanket on one side of his face. "What?"

"Morning, Princess." Krad attempted to light him up, but once again his magic receded. He stared at the hand that had betrayed him furiously. "What's wrong with your magic?" Krad smacked his hand repeatedly on the mattress, trying to correct the problem. "I do not know-it's most likely that accursed brand again. I will never exact my revenge at this rate." Dark stretched luxuriously. "Good news for me. You coming to breakfast or what?" Krad smiled angelically, a sure sign of danger, and purred "You're not going anywhere, cripple. You can barely stand up." "Well I'd better get something otherwise-" "I will bring some up for you."

"No!" He insisted, sitting up. "You'll poison it or something!" "How would I benefit from that? Other than a peaceful afternoon, of course." Krad slumped foreword unexpectedly, his skin turning a pasty white. "Krad?" Dark moved over to the blonde unconsciously. Krad's hands gripped his knees, and he didn't look up.

"…It's ok, I just felt really nauseous all of the sudden." The Kaito could hear his deep, shaky breaths and said mildly "Maybe I should get breakfast after all…"

"You do that." Krad muttered, holding his face in his hands. Dark felt a little guilty leaving him, knowing that he was partly, well, mostly responsible for his illness.

~I almost feel like I should…~ ~Apologise? Yes, you should. ~ Well, if Daisuke said it he had to do the opposite. He left and came back a moment later with an enormous tray full of food (courtesy of Emiko) and found Krad in Daisuke's bed. "Hey!" He placed the tray on the dresser and Krad flinched at the noise.

"These are bunk beds. I'm sure Daisuke won't be too disgusted by my using them temporarily." Dark prickled with annoyance and drowned it out on his portion of food. Krad really did look sick. He could see sweat on his marble skin. "Are you hungry?" Krad blanched and managed "No…" before running out the bedroom door, hand covering his mouth. ~It looked like he was going to throw up.~ Daisuke commented. ~Yeah…~Dark didn't know why he felt anxious about the Hunter.

He certainly hadn't cared a few months ago. In fact, they had enjoyed fighting each other, to an extent. Before, too, he'd felt this, tumbling down that hill. It must just be about the baby, he reassured himself. It had nothing to do with Krad at all. He stood outside the bathroom door and waited until Krad emerged, shaken. He walked with the unsteady blonde back to Daisuke's room, and Krad snapped "Stop being nice when you don't mean it." Climbing into bed and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. ~That's the scary part.~ Dark thought, stuffing in another roll. ~I think I do.~ "What you were saying before, about Satoshi's apartment…"

Egyptian eyes narrowed suspiciously. Dark trailed off and set a glass back down. "Krad we wouldn't be able to raise the kid. We're both going to be gone in a matter of a year." Krad grit his teeth. "I know, but I was thinking until then…What? You just wanted to dump him off in some orphanage somewhere?" Dark's magic writhed around him like a cocoon, then vanished as he calmed. "Of course not! Wait, him?" Golden eyebrows furrowed with a challenge. "Yes. You might call it intuition.

I believe it's going to be a boy." Dark tugged on his long locks thoughtfully with a large hand. "A boy huh?" His black eyelashes lowered, and a smile flashed briefly across his face. "If I could have chosen, I guess I'd want a boy." "In that case, I think it's a girl." "What?!" Dark turned on him. "20 dollars it's a girl."

Krad grinned unsteadily. "30 it's a boy."

"Less!"

"15 it's a boy."

"10 it's a girl." "Sold!" They gave each other a high five and both winced. Dark moved himself to the top bunk and after a few moments Krad asked disbelievingly

"Did we just bet on the gender of our child?" Dark's head showed over the wood beam. "Sure did! And you'd better pay up too!" He warned. Krad picked up the small carving at the end of his ponytail and ran one finger gently over the sharp curves. "Money has never been an issue in the Hikari family." Dark crossed thick muscular arms. "Why do you wear that thing?" "The first Hikari gave it to me, as a gift." Dark reached down and made a grabbing motion. "I wanna see."

"No."

"What! Why the hell not?" He fumed, his hair falling over his face. Krad tsked at him. "Temper. I do not want you to break it." The Kaito strained for it, putting forth a good effort. "Rrgh…" "Say the magic word." Dark's efforts redoubled and Krad held it tantalizingly out of reach. "Saaaaaaaaayyy it…"

Dark hissed between his teeth "Please." And Krad tossed it into his outstretched hand. It was heavier than he expected. There wasn't a single scratch on it, and it appeared to be made of black and white marble, the white inlaid in the black. "He made this for you?" He turned it over in his hands. "Yes." Dark chucked it back at him and Krad caught it deftly, placing it on the mattress beside him. "You should tell the Niwa now." Daisuke had pretty much been repressed during all the incidents involving Krad's predicament. Knowing Niwa, he'd probably take all the responsibility on himself. "I-alright I will." He woke Daisuke up and announced

~Ok, so here's what you missed-~ Running through the censored memories quickly, the doctor, his family, and the fall down the hill. ~Krad's…pregnant?~

Daisuke asked in shock, then shouted ~You pervert!~ Making Dark's ears ring. ~I didn't-~ ~That's disgusting! How could you keep me in the dark like that, jerk!!~ Dark colored at the implication. ~I didn't do him, ok? It was the Hatsu Shibou's fault!! So SHUT UP already! ~ "He's not taking it so well?" Dark opened his eyes.

"No." Emiko opened the door quietly. "You didn't eat any of this did you?" Krad shook his head and Emiko clicked her tongue at him.

"It's just the tail end of mourning sickness. You should eat something though. I'll make you some oatmeal." "I'm fine-" She waved her hand. "It's no trouble."

They were both silent for a few seconds. "I think…she likes doting over us." Krad said suspiciously. "First you and now her, it's a conspiracy." "Since when have I doted over you?" Dark asked indignantly. "You met me outside the bathroom. "Only because I thought you'd pass out in the hallway!" The Kaito defended.

"You did not care about any of that before." Dark's grip on the sheets tightened, and he said quietly "You know damn well why I'm acting like this."

Krad lidded his eyes partway and mumbled "Actually no I-oh." A few cogs clicked into place in his brain. Krad closed his eyes and pulled the sheets closer to him.

"How ridiculous of me. You see, I thought it had something to do with me." He added privately

~I thought…perhaps-you had started to care about me.~


	10. Chapter 10

His rosy lips curved into a bitter smile, and he covered his face with one arm and the thick blanket. Dark didn't need to see the expression on his face. He'd slipped up again. ~Of course it was never about me. Just his seed. His little abomination. ~"Krad? What are you saying?" No-here it comes again, Krad thought as a mysterious pain bloomed in his chest. Somehow he'd thought that carrying this child would mean something to his other half. But obviously… "Nothing at all, my other half."

Emiko came in, feeling the obvious tension in the room. "Boys?" "Nothing!" They both answered in sync, and gave each other the evil eye. Krad pushed the blanket out of his way and sat up, taking the bowl of oatmeal from her hands. It had cinnamon and a few berries in it, and smelled delicious. "Thank you." He said clearly, and she looked surprised. "You're very welcome. So polite!" She pointed her finger at Dark. "You should take a lesson from him!" Dark snorted doubtfully and Emiko left, going on about his politeness to Daiki. Krad took two small bites of the oatmeal and said quietly, "I think I should leave now." setting the barely disturbed food on Daisuke's desk. Dark sat up and barely managed "What? Why?" before the door shut behind White Wings. Krad paused in the kitchen long enough to write Emiko a check and closed his eyes tightly. ~I wish this had never happened. I wish…that his son was not my son as well.~ Dark struggled down the staircase after him

"Dammit, Krad! What did I do?" Krad didn't answer and closed the front door, heading for Satoshi's house. The Niwa family tried to stop Dark but he shoved his way through, snarling "Let me go! He's gonna tell me!" He finally broke free and began stalking him, hiding along alleyways and in large crowds passing through the city.

Krad suddenly backtracked right in his direction and before he could get away their gazes locked. 'Stop stalking me.' The blonde mouthed plainly, turning on his heel and heading back up the sidewalk. Dark caught up to him, wheezing with pain. "I'm not stalking you!" He puffed indignantly, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Stalking: noun, to be in pursuit of an animal, object, etc. Yes, I do believe you are." He walked faster, leaving Dark in the dust, panting and swearing lowly. At the last second he caught Krad's shirt and said "I know what you meant." This perked Krad's interest and he leaned against the apartment door frame, his yellow eyes glittering.

"I'm listening." He said, arms crossed. Dark caught his breath and let go of his shirt, leaning on his knees. "But if I didn't," Dark continued, meeting his stare levelly "Didn't care, why would I go after you in that storm?" Krad's lip twitched. "Because you were worried my body temperature might drop, resulting in damage to your child." Dark was silent for a moment, then his amethyst eyes opened widely. "You think I only care about the kid." One of Krad's hands tightened around his arm.

"Quite frankly? Yes." Their gazes broke as he looked away."It's quite alright. In fact, it will be easier this way. We'll be able to deal with-the child in a more civilized manner." Dark looked down and shook his head. "You don't get it at all, do you?" and Krad said smarmily "Get what, Kaito?" Dark took a step forward, becoming almost uncomfortably close. "You're the one who's bringing my…"His voice changed, like flicking a switch, into something soft and pure. He reached out and covered the bulge with one tan hand. The blonde expected to flinch away but didn't. "...my child into this world." He'd never seen this side of Dark before, and his amber eyes went wide, like a deer's in headlights. His hand hovered uncertainly over the thief's. "How could I overlook that?" His hand went back to his pocket and Krad dropped his own, still in shock. His body shook and he tightened his muscles to hide it. "J-" The blonde could hardly speak and his tamer barked at him angrily.

"Just hate me. It's so much easier." He shut the door and locked it, listening as Dark's protests faded and he left, swearing a final time. Krad slid slowly down to the floor, his hand curled around the bump. Dark's hand… His voice, when he talked about their child…White Wings closed his eyes. His hand had been rough and …warm, even though it'd been slick with rain.

Krad's hands always became icy cold and white, probably because of Satoshi's bad circulation. He stroked his swollen abdomen once and stood up carefully, trying to clear Dark's words from his mind. ~The fool shouldn't say such things.~ Even though they were what he'd wanted to hear. Making his way to the kitchen he fried up a few fish and ate them on the couch. They had been expensive, and he didn't want them to go to waste. He closed his eyes in pleasure, chewing slowly.

They tasted suspiciously delicious. ~Do you think he meant-that?~ Satoshi asked, observing through Krad's eyes their changing body. Krad shrugged and murmured "It's impolite to stare, Master Hiwatari." ~In retrospect I'm glad we were in your form that night. Can you imagine me…I would have just had an abortion.~

~That was never an option to me.~ Krad spat, thoroughly disgusted at Satoshi's lack of sympathy. He placed the plate precariously on the coffee table and turned the television up louder, to drown out his own thoughts. Far off on the other side of town Daisuke asked Dark disbelievingly

~Where did that come from, anyway? Did you-~ ~Shuddup already! It just… ~ Dark rested his head on one hand. ~…felt like the right thing to say.~

The redhead rolled over, the white familiar in his arms. ~Did you mean it? ~ ~I don't know, ok?!~Dark vented.

~Ever since I found out I-don't know anything anymore…~ Dark disappeared from Daisuke's mind along with a strong feeling of confusion.

Daisuke sighted and nuzzled the pillow quietly, wishing he could help his other half.

But Dark obviously didn't want his consolation.


	11. Chapter 11

A month passed, and Dark decided to stalk Krad again, to see if he was completely confined to Satoshi's apartment. But when he arrived Krad was locking up the place with a fresh bouquet of white roses in his right hand. Dark's expression was unforgettable- his eye twitched madly and his jaw dropped, showing his full lower teeth. ~Krad has a date?Not with my woman!~ (In Dark's mind, every woman between the ages of fourteen and twenty one within a five-mile radius qualified as 'his woman'.)

"KRAD!" His purple jacket flapped in the wind as he sauntered over, and Krad sighed, sagging. He'd been having such a good day. "It's you." Krad looked…not bad in a pair of jeans, a button-up shirt, and a thick blue jacket. "Is that any way to greet your baby's daddy?" He looped one arm over Krad's shoulders and the blonde visibly bristled. "If you ever utter the words 'baby's daddy' again while in my presence…" "So…Who's the lucky lady?"

Krad's eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise.

"Oh, these? I am going to pay respects to an old…friend. I'm not going on a date." ~Like anyone would even consider dating me in my current state. ~

He thought. Dark looked relieved-for now, his harem was safe. "Oh, ok, well…Can I come?" Krad shifted on his feet, zipping up his jacket. It toned down his baby bump, but not quite back to normal. "If you would like…" They made small talk, Dark informing him of Daisuke's dates with Riku and Krad telling him of the crackpot story he'd fed to Hiwatari's father to keep him out of trouble.

It was kind of sad in a way. Hiwatari Sr. didn't even seem that concerned, but showed an unhealthy interest in Krad's weight gain.

They arrived in the cemetery and Dark inched closer to Krad, trying to ignore the unlit candles and the deceased's favorite foods. He didn't like the prospect of death-it reminded him too much of the brief seconds inside the Black Wings. Krad stopped at one of the oldest ones, black with age and moss growing down its side. He took out the dead roses and gently

replaced them, crouching down on one knee and folding his hands underneath his chin. "So wha-"

"Quiet." Dark crossed his arms in irritation.

Krad's long fine hair blew away from his face in the wind and for a brief second Dark saw his through the eyes of a mortal: He was breathtaking. A fine oval shaped face, a nose that was uninterruptedly straight, and curiously long white eyelashes. Dark caught his own train of thought and shook his head, just as Krad stood up from his prayer (with a bit more difficulty than normal, Dark noticed.) "What?"

The saffron eyes were the only clue that he was anything more than simple, human perfection. "Who was she?" He'd already read the tombstone; Elizabeth Ookami, 1945-1965, beloved daughter. Krad's normally steely expression softened, his eyebrows rising as if from a pleasant memory.

He hesitated, and then admitted "She was… Everything worth having in this world to me. I loved her."

Going quiet, the weak sun shone brightly on the golden bangs of his hair.

"I still do."


	12. Chapter 12

He smiled hesitantly, his pink lips barely parting. Dark sensed the pain in his voice and considered backing off-but he couldn't. Krad had never opened up to him like this before, and if he knew anything about his mirror, he wouldn't again for a long time. "What happened to her?" Krad's hand tightened into a fist and Dark added hastily "I just-she was just so young, you know? Was it disease?" Frightening even Dark, Krad's eyes went from anger to a deep, bottomless nothing, flat and empty. Just like his next words. "No. She was raped and murdered." Dark's eyes shot open. "Jesus Christ… Did they find whoever…?" Krad swallowed slowly-since he'd told him half the story he might as well come completely clean. "I found him." He took a shaky breath.

"Then I killed him." Every emotion running through Krad-pain, anger- was plain to see on his face. "I know what you must think of me-" Grasping helplessly for the right words, he continued "She was Marked-my Sacred Maiden, a white feather on her left shoulder…" He stared, hopeless, into Dark's eyes, his body taunt.

"How could I just…let him go?" Dark grabbed the front of his collar and violently jerked him closer, almost off his feet.

"You cold hearted bastard! Why didn't you tell me?" His grip weakened and he dropped his head forward, hiding his eyes. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around his counterpart, holding their bodies close. "I…I would have understood, I could have helped you!" Krad stood motionless in his grip, dumbfounded at his reaction. Then, somewhat reluctantly, he rested his chin on Darks shoulder, closing his eyes against the thick purple hair. He was being comforted by the one who should be cursing his sin. Although he didn't understand why, he felt relieved that someone could at the very least sympathize. Even if he could never comprehend how lonely it had been.

"Do you understand now? Why I hate the humans that interfered with our existence?" Dark loosened his grip and held his other half at arm's length, and their gazes met. "They give us a taste-just a teaser, of happiness and then it is snatched away…"

~Just like her. Just like my…~ Daisuke didn't catch the name but felt strong emptiness and regret, which Dark quickly disguised. "Don't think about her anymore." Dark ordered. "I have tried…" The blonde closed his eyes and swallowed thickly once, twice, as the memories from that night assaulted him.

He'd been the one to find her body on that cold winter morning. Dark took his wrist and led him back to the entrance of the cemetery. "C'mon, let's go get you something to drink. I'll buy you whatever you want." Krad dragged his heels and rubbed his face like a petulant child, cursing his hormones silently. But at the same time he felt…clean, like a weight had been lifted. "I am not supposed to have alcoholic beverages." He protested, letting himself be dragged away.

His body felt like a melting pot of emotions and it made him dizzy. Why, why had he told Dark of all people? His worst enemy… "I know that! I meant like hot chocolate or something."

"Why are you doing this?" Krad inquired suspiciously, jerking his hand away and placing his feet firmly on the ground. "Because I want you to be… I hate it when you're miserable, it ruins my mood. Besides, drinking something hot always makes me feel better." Dark placed his body parallel to Krad's and nodded at the street before them, goading him on. Krad sighed with relief and for an instant the faintest smile crossed his mouth.

~ 'Because I want you to be…' What, Dark? Happy, perhaps? How scandalous.~ Dark wasn't condemning him for what he'd done all those years ago.

They walked together to the nearest Starbucks (Dark had them memorized.) and Krad asked quietly "That girl, Risa, is she Marked?" Dark colored at the thought of searching her body for the telltale birthmark, a shape like a black feather. "I don't know. And how the Hell do you know her name?" Krad shrugged smoothly. "You think of her often. It wasn't intentional." He pulled his sleeves down and added "If you want her, you should tell her." Dark avoided his eyes. "It's not that easy."

"No?" He mouthed; fairly sure Dark hadn't heard him. If there was one thing he regretted in his existence, it was not telling Elizabeth.

~But she must have known. ~ He thought desperately. They walked in and as they waited in line Krad stumbled "Um, what would you recommend?" He'd never been to Starbucks before. (Gasp) "Nothing. It would save me some money." He grinned and Krad punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up." Dark ordered a green tea latte, no foam, old school style, with two shots of hazelnut and no caffeine-Krad ordered a Cider.

But as Krad sipped his beverage Dark noticed whispers, glances, downright stares in their direction. He hunched over and pulled the purple hood lower over his recognizable amethyst hair. "Do you think they recognize me?" Krad's brassy eyes glimmered above the lip of his drink.

"No. They're staring at me, not you."

He closed his eyes as warmth spread through his body- it did make him feel a bit better, much as he hated to admit it. The Kaito realized with surprise that he'd gotten almost used to seeing Krad with his abdomen rounded out like it was now. And because he was so tall, it wasn't becoming the basketball shape it became in short girls- to the contrary, it looked almost natural.

"Should we leave?" Krad shook his head. "It doesn't bother me. I disguised myself as a woman once though, to see if it helped." ~ You and Satoshi…~

Dark thought, shaking his own head just barely. "What happened?" Krad shuddered and nursed his drink. "People would come up to me-I didn't even know them, and start giving me advice, patting my belly like it was public property." Dark's eyes opened wide at his peculiar experience. "Really? That's so weird!" Krad nodded somberly and murmured, "Thank you for the drink." tucking one stray, spun gold strand behind his ear.

He ignored the almost unbearable urge to wrap his hand protectively around his waist, as he knew it would rouse further suspicion.

~My body is completely misshapen because of it.~ Satoshi complained, and was met with a sarcastic ~Poor you.~

The child did weigh more heavily in his gut now then it had before, like a warm, light stone.

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Another short chapter...sigh...

* * *

Krad narrowed his eyes as the long-dormant magic in his body flickered strongly. The window they were sitting next to cracked about an inch as stray energy hit it.

Dark set down his drink, sensing the inexplicable torrent. "Krad?"

"It's nothing." He said, but the muscles in his neck tightened as he contained the magic, alarmed at the sudden increase. He'd been cut off from it for months, so why…?

Unless, his magic hadn't combined with Dark's yet inside their child…"Let's go." White Wings managed to get outside the Starbucks and halfway down the street before his legs locked up. "Dark." His muscles were tight, his teeth gritted together even as he spoke his name. "Get me out of here."

As his hand curled into a fist the light on a parked car beside them exploded, spewing glass into the street. "Now." The Kaito grasped his wrist and, using a good portion of his magic, transported them out of the town to somewhere deep in the mountains. Immediately Krad dropped to his knees, warning,

"You should make a barrier for yourself." and holding his head between his hands. Dark could see Krad's power whipping up around him, a pale yellow, and drew a hasty seal against it. "What's going on?" He shouted against the growing roar, and Krad raised his eyebrows and shook his head once, showing Dark he had no idea.

The grass underneath the angel wilted, crumbled and became ash, disappearing into the wind. Krad screamed once, piercingly, and a section of his magic separated from the rest with a sound like shattering glass. One could have even mistaken it for being beautiful, like colorful, semi-transparent ribbons curling towards him. Panting, he held an arm protectively over his stomach and his eyebrows drew together in confusion as it passed right through his arm, straight into his full abdomen. Dark could see the sweat on his brow and tried to imagine his own power, completely out of control- but he couldn't.

The magic crept back to its owner slowly, in his control once again, and Krad let it seep into his body. He held his torso up defiantly with one twitching arm. Releasing that much energy, then having it return so quickly would have effects like…

The tunnel vision came first, followed by a loud ringing in his ears. He swayed dangerously, but Dark was already running in his direction, and with an amazing baseball worthy slide, caught him before he could hit the ground. The Thief puffed out his chest, thoroughly pleased with himself and looked around, ready for praise. Of course there was no one except a fat crow in a sad-looking tree behind him.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" He said to it, turning, and it flew away with a few caws that sounded suspiciously like

"A-ha, ha-hah…" Using his legs, he picked Krad up and complained ~Damn, he's heavy!~

~Well, that's kind of your fault.~ Daisuke pointed out. He paused, gathering the rest of his power for the trip home, and glanced down at Krad. More specifically, at the stretched cloth in his middle. ~Yeah.~ Dark thought, detached. ~I guess it is.~


	14. Chapter 14

Back at Satoshi's apartment, he lay out the still unconscious Krad on the couch, arms aching. The place was suspiciously devoid of any personal possessions save a large white orchid on the kitchen counter. He slunk over to the refrigerator and popped a few portions of sushi into his mouth. Then a few more.

This would be payment for all the trouble he'd gone through. What the Kaito really wanted was to leave, but he had to make sure that Krad's little episode hadn't done any damage. Trotting back over to Krad, he checked to make sure he was still breathing and eyed the curve in his form with a burning curiosity.

What would that be like, he wondered, watching your body stretch to its limit to accommodate a baby? He'd never really thought about it before. It was just another one of those exclusive woman issues, like having a period. He ran the pads of his fingers over the bulge, then laid his palm flat. It was firmer than he expected, and Krad's skin felt thin through the cheap fabric of his shirt. He crouched down next to the blonde's belly and after a moment's hesitation, whispered the one thing he was sure of in this world, "I love you." his lips brushing the cloth. Krad gave a small noise similar to a sigh and tucked his arms up against his chest. Dark lingered there for a moment longer, reveling in the pulse underneath his fingers. If the Black Wings had been brought into this existence in a similar way, with the warmth and heartbeat of another, they would have been much different. He lifted his hand.

It had been so cold… and the screams… He shuddered, rubbed his arms and went upstairs, collapsing in Krad's bed.

He could tell because it smelled like lemons, and felt a kind of satisfaction knowing that Krad would be able to tell tomorrow he'd been here. It was surprising that he didn't hate Krad's scent, and as he drifted to sleep he could have sworn he caught a whiff of his own perfume, mixed into Krad's even before he'd lain down on the mattress. But of course that was just silly.

He woke up the next morning in Daisuke's form and persuaded him to stay in Dark's form, at least until they left the house. His purple hair tousled and loose, he padded downstairs looking for sustenance and found Krad had been replaced by a great white mass. At some time during the night he must have become very angry, scared or excited, (he really hoped it wasn't that one.) because the wings only came out on their own during heightened emotions.

He felt his own wings pulse against his skin and calmed himself, walking closer. One of Krad's wings was shoved between the couch, the other folded over the top of his head and covering everything to his knees. Krad had much more down on his wings than Dark, and they were much softer and fluffier.

He stroked one of them lightly and moved the delicate appendage, grabbing Krad's shoulder and shaking. "C'mon, Krad, it's eight already." The blonde had slept in his clothes-they were deeply folded and looked nearly bleached, an odd side effect of the magic. Dark also noticed the cast for Krad's arm lying on the coffee table, and guessed it must have healed instantly when his power had been set loose. The angel shook his generous tresses and pushed Dark's arm off, sighing "Five more minutes." And closing his wing around himself once more.

"I guess I'm going to make breakfast all by myself, then." Dark sad loudly, emphasizing the word 'breakfast'. Krad sat up, hair obscuring his eyes.

"…breakfast…Dark?" Dark tossed violet hair off his forehead, said slyly "I answer to that name, among others." Krad grimaced and retracted his wings into his back, stating "Did you sleep in my bed?... Now I'm going to have to wash the sheets."

"You saying that I smell?" Dark accused, confronting him. "Well, would you want me to sleep in your bed?" Krad snarled, not realizing that technically it would be Daisuke's bed until after he said it. Dark grinned and chirped daintily "You're a pervert…"

"Silence, Thief." Krad crossed his arms angrily. "Why did your wings come out, anyway?"

"Nasty dream. I-" Biting down, he cut off his words and finished in his head, ~ I hope the child has your eyes. ~ They stood out in his other half's face, deep velvet, the color of African violet petals. ~They'd be less alarming than yours. ~ Satoshi grumbled, and Krad realized it was true. Mortals usually did avoid his gaze. "You what?"

"Nothing." Dark placed his arm on the couch, blocking his way. "Spill." Krad swallowed and admitted quickly "I just hope the kid gets your eyes."

Pushing past him into the kitchen, he said "Sushi sound acceptable?" ignoring the peculiar expression on Dark's face and opening the refrigerator door.

Then, utter silence.

Finally he asked disbelievingly "You ate my sushi?" and Dark scratched the back of his head, declaring "Yes, and I'm not sorry!" Krad blinked and stated calmly,

"You bastard." rummaging around to find something else. Dark's lips parted, then closed, and he finally asked "What? You don't like yours?" Krad busied himself and avoided his gaze. "They're yellow. Cat yellow." Dark walked over to the bar stools and sat, holding his head up in his hand. "Only when you're really pissed. Most of the time they're browner, like amber." He caught his own tone and added hastily "They're still ugly, though. Make no mistake."

Still, a fleeting smile flickered over Krad's pale features. Krad put two servings of rice, miso soup, and natto in the microwave, letting out a small "Hmph." of irritation. "You know-" Dark said hesitantly, "Were going to have to start looking for a-" and spit suddenly thickened in his mouth. "A home for the baby."

His tongue always became fuzzy around that noun, and he savored it. Such a soft word. The blonde accidentally knocked a spoon off the counter and it clattered loudly to the floor. Dark crouched to retrieve it and handed it gingerly to Krad, whose expression was partway hidden in a curtain of gold.

"Thank you."

* * *

Natto is a fermented soybean mix, and miso soup is soup. Review...(sniffs pathetically)


	15. Chapter 15

Someone just threatened to steal my characters if I don't update on another story, eheh...So count yourselves lucky.

"blah=talking

~blah~=thinking

* * *

After a moment Krad added quietly "So soon?" and Dark folded his hands underneath the counter so Krad wouldn't see that they were clenched together.

"Yeah. Not today, if you don't want to but…" Krad removed the meals from the microwave and turned back to Dark, whose eyebrows drew together as he admitted "I've been working." As Daisuke slept he'd been working the night shift. ~No wonder I always feel tired! ~ Daisuke shouted.

"You don't have to do that." White Wings stated. "But I want to. I should be doing something." Krad kept to himself that all expenses for their child ever could easily be covered with one-twentieth of the Hikari fortune. ~ If he feels like he is contributing then…~ "How much have you saved?"

"Barely enough for the c-section." The blonde shuddered a little at the thought. Hopefully he wouldn't scar too badly. Especially now that the cursed brand had healed completely. They both went silent for a moment, dealing with the harsh reality of the situation. They couldn't keep their child, no matter how much their hearts told them otherwise. It just wouldn't be fair to him. Not knowing what to say, Krad dished up their breakfasts and they ate noiselessly, each lost in their own thoughts. Since Krad's magic had combined with the baby's, it had left a pins and needles feeling inside the White Wings. A new kind of magic, certainly not his or Dark's, resided inhim now. "You carried me back from the woods." Krad stated, finishing off a glass of milk. "Yeah." Dark massaged his shoulder.

"You were damn heavy too."

"Maybe you just don't work out enough." Krad smirked at him slyly over the lip of the glass, and Dark rolled his eyes. "But…Thank you."

Krad said and reached for Dark's now empty dish, he stood up, holding Krad's arm. It was tense, tight, like a coiled snake. "What's wrong?"

The tendons in his pale neck were taunt, and he forced them to relax. He couldn't blame Dark for simply stating the truth. It hurt. ~ I don't want to… give him away. ~ "Nothing." He stated simply, but Dark continued to look deep into his eyes, as if trying to figure him out. Little did Krad know that Dark was thinking the same thing.

The Kaito's thoughts tumbled through his head, nearly spilling out through his mouth,

~ When did I start caring so fucking much it hurts when I think… I won't see him for very long...~

Daisuke whispered ~Dark…~ in shock. Dark let out a sigh through his nose and stroked the knuckles on one hand around the curve in Krad's body. It was so soft, such a tender and unexpected gesture, that White Wings flushed and stepped back unintentionally. Dark smiled woefully "Sorry. I won't start looking unless-"

"No, it's alright." His reflection interrupted. "You just surprised me. I think it is a good time for that." His fingers twitched at his sides. "Do you even have a computer?" Krad looked insulted. "Of course. It's upstairs." He headed up the stairs, Dark trailing behind, and he couldn't help but make a few observations. "You're so..large."

Krad turned on him, his magic crackling angrily around him. "You made me that way!" Dark hooked one arm under Krad's legs and began to carry him up the stairs bridal style. "Gah! Release me at once!" He squawked, pinching Dark's arms.

"Ouch!" Dark dropped him onto Hiwatari's bed and rubbed the red marks rising on his arms. "What was that for?" Krad sat up and threw his ponytail over one shoulder, trying to retain an ounce of dignity. "For manhandling me." Dark made himself comfortable at Satoshi's desk, propping his feet up on one side.

"I'll show you manhandling…" He ran his hand through his hair and tugged on his earlobe absent-mindedly as the computer started. Its low whine grated on his nerves. Krad pulled his shirt down and realized to his dismay that he'd have to go shopping again. "God it's so slow!" Dark whined, laying his head on the keyboard in dismay. "Patience." It beeped and Dark sat up, the imprint of keys on his face. "Finally! What's the password?" The blonde was over at Satoshi's bookshelf, rearranging handfuls of books out of their proper places. (Hiwatari's bookshelf was organized alphabetically)

"It's the Kokuji." Dark hesitated and began typing but his finger slipped on the enter key.

INCORRECT.

"If you type it in wrong again it will shutdown." Krad told him helpfully. Dark burned with humiliation as he realized he couldn't remember them forwards, much less

backwards. "Um…"

"You can't remember them?" Krad guessed, driving the nail deeper into the wound. "No…" He admitted and temporarily surrendered the chair toKrad, who typed as if it was the easiest password in the universe. Dark took out some of the books and spread them strategically around the room.

"What are you doing?" Krad threw over his shoulder. "Making things more like a home than a walk in rental." White Wings started to protest, but instead stood and admitted "He doesn't like to be reminded of me, so I'm trying not to leave a trace." Dark snorted through his nose like a horse and moved a few more objects, coming to take over the computer chair afterwards. "Then he'll just have to deal with it." Dark shooed him out of the chair and Krad rolled his eyes, settling into the couch and saying quietly "Did you hear that?" Dark paused, temporarily distracted from the computer."No. What is it?" The artworks of the Hikari's were calling to Krad, louder than they had been when he'd woken up this morning. At first they had just been a whisper, a murmuring, but now he could make out the words clearly.

~Creator…~ A male voice, Argentine perhaps.

~Need…that child's strength-~ A woman, probably Qualia.

~Help me-your stronger now aren't you, Kokuyoku? ~

A desperate voice he didn't recognize, raspy and muted, as if speaking from a distance ~ Give me that POWER! ~

Krad put a hand on Dark's shoulder so the thief could hear them too, and Dark's muscles tightened angrily. ~Back off, vultures! The child and his power are mine. ~

The last word resonated from deep within his chest, and he sent out a warning undercurrent of black magic that made even Krad flinch. The Kaito took a breath and calmed himself, his fingernails retracting back to their normal length. The voices abruptly went silent, and Dark said as if he were talking to a child "See? You just gotta show 'em who's boss." Krad removed his hand and gripped his own arm, a little shaken.

But Hell would freeze over before he admitted that occasionally, even he was afraid of his other half.

* * *

Review or else Halo 4 will be a myth!

Oh and people were complaining about the format so tell me if this is better or worse please.


	16. Chapter 16

Krad winced in surprise as he felt a strange bubbling sensation in his abdomen. Dark noticed the tiny intake of breath and said "Are you ok?" turning around in the swiveling chair. "Yes." Dark stood up and stared at him levelly, asking as if it was one of the most important questions he'd ever asked "You would tell me… if you were in pain, wouldn't you?" Krad let out a lungful of air slowly as the sensation passed, not answering right away.

Then, he would never have. Now, he wasn't so sure. But what was one little white lie? "Yes." He waited to see if Dark could tell he was lying, but if he could, he kept it to himself. Barely detectable, Dark muttered, "Alright." and added feverishly "But you can't blame me for being worried!" He sat back in the computer chair.

Krad came up behind him and put him in a loose headlock, mussing his hair with a fist and teasing "What a concerned father you are!" Dark snarled, "Shut up!"

and broke out of his grip, blushing up to his ears. "Just go sit down. And try not to give me a heart attack in the next five minutes." Krad snorted "I don't take orders from you, Thief." But he did stretch out on the couch, arching his back like a cat. "What kind of family are we looking for anyway?" Dark said casually. Krad lidded his eyes. "I do not know. I don't want to give him to a family that already has kids." Dark chuckled to himself. "Why, you think he's going to be a handful?"

Krad's eyes snapped open, and he justified "If he's anything like you he will be." Dark faked a look of severe offense. "You don't even know if it' a he or a she, and you've hurt me Krad. Right here, in my left atrium." He pointed to his chest and Krad commented cynically "In addition to not knowing what an atrium is, you're pointing to your right atrium." Dark slammed a fist indignantly on the desk. "I do so know what an atrium is!" Krad began to braid three strands of hair and accused, "Well? What is it?"

Dark stumbled "It's a- it's kinda- oh Hell, I ain't got time to explain it!" Krad pulled a file out of one of the many folds of his clothes and began filing down his nails. "Good Lord. Your grammar is atrocious. I hope our child is raised by a family more eloquent than you." Dark made wringing motions with his hands and murmured various threats under his breath, turning back to the computer. Just then he remembered "Hey, Kauro wanted us to come in soon for a checkup."

"By us you mean 'me.'" Krad said moodily, examining his hands. He wasn't quite used to this body being his (~for now~ Satoshi reminded him.) and every once in a while found himself marveling at the human design. His hands were large with long thin fingers, square-tipped nails, and small scars on his left knuckles from one of their more violent fights. "You could go by yourself if you want." Dark pointed out. "But don't you want to know its gender?"

"Of course I just-" Dark stumbled over the wrong words and finished quietly. "It's so…odd trying to have a conversation with you." "Why?" Krad asked, genuinely curious. "Well, usually we just-here I am to steal fill in the blank, then you say oh no you don't and we beat the shit out of each other and…" Dark let that strain of thought drop and concluded "It's just weird, hanging out when we're supposed to be enemies." It hung in the air for a few moments.

"It will go back to the way it was, after the child is born." Krad said as if trying to be comforting, and then added "Besides we can't be 'wailing' on each other if we want the child to live. Although Kosuke has a different opinion." Dark startled and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Krad's legs. "Krad, I-" Krad held up his hand.

"It's alright. He was just stating the truth." Dark hissed angrily "That is not the truth!" and Krad smiled thinly. He left up his hand and let it slip slowly closer to his true form. The nails lengthened, becoming sharp-the tendons were more pronounced, pressing against the skin. "Krad." Dark began; worried that he would slip entirely into that accursed form but impressed at Krad's control. "Please stop." Light scaling appeared, taking on a whitish sheen, perfect and uniform as a snake.

"Alright!" Dark shouted, and in an instant Krad's hand went back to normal. Dark's eyes lingered suddenly on the baby bump and Krad said "I don't think there is enough room for a dragon in there, Dark." (Dragon was the loose term they used to describe their true forms, in reality they had no idea what it was.) The Kaito wrapped one arm around Krad's legs "I hope not." And strands of his hair hung down as if reaching out to Krad. The blonde continued "Remember when we first found out? He-it already looked like a little human."

"Yeah." Dark breathed, reassuring himself, and stroked his hand once across Krad's torso, sitting up. He reached up to his temple and muttered "Shut up Daisuke!" his eyes slitting in annoyance. Krad's interest deepened and he asked "What's Daisuke saying?" Dark sighed dramatically.

"Oh, he'd just jealous that I get to touch your belly and he doesn't." ~I didn't-I didn't say that!~ Daisuke turned the same color as his hair. ~You might as well have.~ "He's more excited about my own damn kid than I am." Krad's lips parted in a small smile. "He doesn't have any siblings, does he? If he waits until next month it will be a little more interesting, the baby should start kicking by then."

"It'll start kicking in a month?!" Dark repeated loudly, caught completely off guard. Krad pinched the skin between his eyebrows in despair and Dark tried "I mean, yeah. I knew that." He added as if he'd just remembered "Krad, stand up." Krad grunted uncooperatively "Why?"

"Because, I have a surprise for you." ~I hope I still remember…~ Krad stood, crossing his arms in irritation. "Well?" Dark frowned and uncrossed Krad's arms, instructing "Close your eyes."

"You'd better not do anything perverted." Krad grumbled but obeyed, and heard Dark reciting some kind of incantation under his breath. Presently he felt as if some kind of fluid was flowing out of his chest, but when he opened his eye Dark scolded "No! Bad." and covered both his eyes with one hand. So he stood still as the feeling ebbed and finally stopped, Dark's words silencing along with them. He suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu, as if those words had been spoken before, but by someone else. "Ready?" Krad nodded and his eyes opened, widening in shock as Dark pushed a small creature into his hands. "He's your familiar, right?" He said in the background as the critter with a fox head and puppy eyes pricked up his ears at the blonde, inquiring "Nyuu?"

"Rai-yes, he is." Krad whispered in disbelief. "How-"

"The Niwa knew you would find him if he sealed him into any other artwork. So he hid him inside if you, and erased your memories with the Kenbou." That explained why he always felt particularly spiteful towards that Hikari sculpture. Also why its powers had never manifested.

Dark scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I would have given him to you earlier but you had three generations of female tamers so…" Krad held the animal against his chest, smiling as it nuzzled the underside of his chin. The smile dropped as he locked eyes with Dark, one ring of saffron surrounding the other, like the rings of a tree. The Thief could have sworn he saw what looked like the beginning of tears, but Krad blinked and they were gone. "Why would you…do this?" He managed, thoroughly confused. It would mean the beginning of the end of the rumor that Krad liked seeing his Tamers in pain, the end of one of his largest grudges against the Niwa's. "Think of it as… A small bit of compensation for the gift you're giving me." Krad's eyes filled with a nameless emotion and he dropped his gaze, gritting his teeth underneath his lips. ~Why do words-his words- affect me like this? They hurt so much more than hate…~ Dark peeked between his locks "Krad?"

but a flash of sunlight on Daisuke's watch caught his eye. "Crap! Emiko's gonna be furious!" Krad watched with amusement as he ran to the front door, trying to put on his shoes and coat at the same time. "You keep searching and tell me if you find anything, ok?" The blonde lingered in the doorway as Dark yanked on his shoe and spread his wings. "I don't know the Niwa's phone number." Dark grinned, his canines glinting. "Not that kind of call."

"Well, quit encouraging Daisuke so much or else you won't be there when I call."

"Will do!" Black feathers littered his doorway and Krad sighed, knowing he'd have to sweep them up later.

He closed the door and massaged Rai's ruff, wondering why the apartment suddenly seemed so silent without his other half.

* * *

An atrium is a chamber in the heart, and Kenbou means 'forgetfulness' ^^ Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Together it took them almost a month to find the perfect family, and another week to set up a meeting with them. They lived close to the beach, the husband working full time and the wife part time. They had no children because she was sterile, and hadn't wanted to adopt because they wanted to raise a child from infancy.

In short, they were perfect. Krad and Dark had gone to Dr. Kauro a second time and found out it was indeed a little boy, just as Dark had wanted.

He'd been absolutely delighted, a word Krad didn't usually assign to his other half.

~…~

~… Of course, he may have been delighted by the fact that I had to pay him $15 to settle our bet.~ Krad thought suspiciously, having woken up in the dead of night for no apparent reason. After sitting there for a few moments, his black familiar mewling at him curiously, he decided to head outside. Grabbing a jacket and shoes he pushed open the window, landing on the fence with the grace and confidence of an old cat. He was glad that his balance, at least, hadn't been affected by the pregnancy.

Even his feet had been effected, growing a little in response to the extra weight, just enough to make his sneakers uncomfortably tight. He jumped to the roof of a one-story house ('Mom! That pregnant angel is back! Dammit, where's my camera?' 'Takeshi, you left it at your dad's remember?') and sat down carefully, thankful Satoshi had kept one of the shirts with two large tears in the back. Removing his jacket, he spread his wings with a groan of satisfaction. As useful as Rai was,

Krad liked to stretch his true wings every once in a while. He rubbed his arms and noticed his body felt…Tense and tingly, as if it expected something to happen.

Krad tilted his head back and gazed at the stars, his wings spread straight behind him like elaborate white fans. ~Satoshi, do you think I have a soul?~ He asked suddenly, his breath turning to grey wisps in front of his mouth. ~Well, I know that you feel…~ Satoshi admitted hesitantly, twiddling his thumbs in the back of Krad's mind. ~Because…~ The baby kicked unexpectedly inside him, the shape of his miniature foot clear. Krad gasped, and all the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. He laid his hand disbelievingly against the curve and nearly lost traction on the roof in shock. Some part of the Hunter had still been clinging on to the idea that this was all some kind of an elaborate hoax. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

That thought was gone now, and the full weight of the truth hit him.

He was going to have Dark's baby.

The irony of the fact that he, Krad, was giving his mortal enemy his deepest, most impossible wish did not escape him.

Letting slip a breathy sort of giggle, he felt him move again, softer this time, like living coal. He stroked his belly tenderly and whispered, "It's all right, I'm here." in a kind of daze. Krad's voice seemed to sooth him, and he stilled. ~Satoshi-~ The blunette was busy flapping his hands in disgust. ~Don't talk to me, that's so gross! ~

This was emphasized by a few more 'ew's and vigorous rubbing of his arms. Krad merely grinned in response at his Tamer's reaction, folding his arms over his knees. His golden hair hung freely in his face, swaying in the cool wind. ~I hate this. How can you stand it? He's your worst enemy's spawn, in case you've forgotten. ~

~He's mine too, in case you have forgotten. ~ Krad snapped back in irritation, and then added rather thoughtfully~ But perhaps you hate him because he's mine as well. That is understandable. ~ He stood up; retracting his wings and ignoring the feeble ~I don't hate him. He's just gross. ~ in the back of his mind. Jumping down onto the fence, Krad thought, ~ Dark would become enraged if I stay out here any longer. ~ . He pulled his collar tighter around his neck. ~It is pathetic-~

Affection for the life inside him filled his chest.

~…that this is the happiest I've been in nearly forty years. ~ He crawled back through his window, Rai barking at him once as if telling him to be careful, his bright blue eyes wide. "Shush!"

Specifically speaking, he wasn't allowed to have pets in the apartment, but oh well. Rai was extremely low maintenance. He'd never been the one to follow all the rules anyway. As soon as he surrendered to his bed Rai jumped up next to him, nudging the pregnant bulge as if asking-'what's this?' Krad sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax his body. So strange, this feeling, this movement inside him, even stilled as it was now.

He knew he would never get used to it. "It's a long story." Soon enough he was asleep, Rai curled confidently underneath his chin like a stuffed animal.

* * *

Review and I'll update as soon as I can :)


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own.

* * *

As Krad went through his morning routine he received an unexpected call and, still clad in black sweatpants and an oversized shirt, shoved the receiver impatiently between his shoulder and chin. "Hello?" It was Dark, his voice unusually timid. "Krad?"

"Speaking." The blonde tucked his still-damp hair behind one ear and prepared his breakfast. "So I decided to get on the Internet and learn all I could about birth, right? Because I didn't want to be the clueless one." Krad had already learned far more than he wanted to know about that subject and inquired sadly "What happened?"

Dark paused, then whispered forbiddingly "You ever heard of the… afterbirth?"

White Wings set his full plate down and made the food gradually disappear. "Oh dear."

"Colored pictures." Dark uttered as if his innocent little mind had been scarred for life. "I will make you some tea, which should distract you." He felt Dark shudder through the phone. "If I see any of that I'm holding you responsible."

Krad shrugged indifferently and shoved the last piece of pork into his mouth with chopsticks. "We've been born for decades. You think you'd know about these things."

"I don't remember it! S'not like I have to know about this stuff-" Dark defended haughtily, but was suddenly interrupted by the blonde. "-Wait a minute…How did you get my number?" He accused, and Dark went silent. "Um…" The Kaito sighed as he realized he couldn't come up with a sufficient lie that fast. "Shit."

He hung up, and Krad said quietly to the dial tone, "That's what I thought." then placed his empty dish in the sink. Honestly, his other half could be so high-strung. He hoped he wouldn't pass out during the c-section. Their child stirred once more and a rush of excitement and nervousness came over him. He composed himself quickly. He wanted Dark to feel this too, and hoped that the baby wouldn't fall asleep during the afternoon as he had been lately. The child seemed intent on robbing him of all sleep-around ten thirty he would wake up, kick and wiggle and stay up until about three in the morning and generally just be bad. ~He's taking after his father already.~ He thought sarcastically. Soon enough the Kaito was there, sipping his tea shakily and asking "Why aren't you dressed like a girl for the meeting yet?"

Krad scolded "How rude! I wanted to show you…" and sat down next to him, pouring himself a steaming cup. "But perhaps this isn't the right time." The purple-haired thief was instantly intrigued, gulping down the tea loudly. Krad pursed his lips in irritation- the tea was Matcha, in other words, expensive-of course he couldn't expect Dark to tell the difference. "What? What is it?" Krad finished his own cup and set it on the coffee table. "Let me borrow your hand." Dark consented, his deeply tan skin contrasting with Krad's fish belly white. The blonde placed Dark hand at his waist and ordered "Now speak." Dark laughed, his hand warm through the fabric, and smirked "What do you want me to say, my queen?" An enormous anger mark appeared on Krad's forehead and he snarled "I am not your 'queen', you-"

As soon as the words had left Dark's mouth the child moved, startling him enough to remove his hand. Their eyes met, and Dark saw one of Krad's incredibly rare, true smiles flash across his features. "I think he likes you." He said quietly, his voice full of affection. The Kaito ran his knuckles across his lips and let out a small disbelieving "He's alive."

"Of course." Dark laughed, clear and loud, folding his hands over his mouth and saying "And how is creepy boy doing? If this doesn't make him go over the brink I'll respect him a bit more." Krad paused. "I believe he'd having a miniature emotional breakdown." He closed his eyes, looked inside his head and sure enough Satoshi was, complete with cotton candy and balloons. "Yes. I'll let you know when he recovers."

Dark went silent, ran a hand through his hair and changed the topic completely. "You ever gonna tell me why you did this?" Krad avoided his gaze. He really didn't want to say, because he knew exactly why, but knew it wouldn't make any sense to the Black Wings. So instead he would give him part of the truth, as he always did. The blonde startled as Dark touched a lock of his luxurious hair, running it through two fingers. "Wha-" He held up a small bit of lint. "Little fuzzy thing stuck in your hair."

He flicked it away. Krad's voice was raspy with humiliation as he admitted "I was going to get rid of him, when I found out. But…" Dark truly looked hurt, but at the same time, couldn't imagine himself with Krad's child.

Krad swallowed and shied away from the thief, standing up and finishing with a weakness that infuriated him. "I could feel him growing, getting stronger in me…" He covered it quickly with a harsh "I'd better go change."

"Wait." Dark caught him in a soft embrace, his arms around Krad's shoulders. "Thank you." Krad was tense in his arms, unyielding. "I didn't have much of a choice." Dark snorted and let him go, surprised at how cold he'd become. "Yes you did. And you chose not to."

Krad's demeanor changed and he was suddenly faced with the old Krad, yellow eyes boring holes in his skull as he spat, fists clenched "It was not because of you."

He turned on his heel and left, slamming the bathroom door shut. Flicking on the fan, he glared at his own reflection, blonde hair hanging over half his face.

~What the hell was that?~ He asked himself, and was met with the voice of his conscience, which he'd thought he'd killed long ago ~ It was because of him. Because you know damn well no one else will care about you. You wanted to show that-~ He covered his ears. Now he remembered why he hated that voice.

~Shut up!~

~That you care about him, like a brother. ~ He started brushing his hair furiously, ~I'm not listening! La la-~

~You want him to give a damn about you. That's why.~ He placed the black brush down gently on the counter and stared at his own hands, realization drifting across his face. ~Oh God…~

He did.

Dark was recognized by millions of humans every day. And he…had no verification of his own existence, outside the Hikari's. He covered his eyes with one hand. When had he started to become discontent with this selfish life?...No.

Not discontent. Just-tired. Tired of being so pathetically lonely. He shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind, not letting them consume him.

Sometimes he wished he could just stop thinking.

He went back to brushing his golden tresses.

* * *

Matcha is an expensive green tea that supposedly has all kinds of health benifits. Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own.

Two words, food poisoning. Pumpkin bread of all things! That's no excuse I guess...

* * *

The meeting with the couple went well considering that the baby was busy having a fiesta inside Krad, flipping and turning and generally being a major distraction.

They discussed setting up a college fund for him, where he would be living in the house and how the couple could contact them, among other things. When the subject of a name came up Krad managed to put on a neutral face and ask "I was hoping 'Lark' and I would be able to give him a first name since he'll be taking on your last names."

He emphasized the fake name he'd given Dark and the Kaito glared at him sideways. Mr. and Mrs. Ichigo glanced at each other. "That's fine with us."

The blonde high-fived Dark discreetly under the table. Mrs. Ichigo raised a delicate finger to her lips. "You know, Kristen, you have rather wide shoulders for a girl."

Krad flinched at the absurd fake name and pulled his collar farther over his Adam's apple while Dark flung one arm over Krad's shoulders and teased "I know! She could fight my fights for me." Krad had disguised himself well with a thick poufy jacket that downsized his shoulders and of course, a bra. It was odd that Satoshi still had that disguise in his drawer…

Dark grinned in the way he knew made Krad want to punch him and added "Right, darling?" The fury that seethed through Krad's body pleased him thoroughly.

"Of course, Lark." He managed and waited until the couple was facing the other way to draw a finger across his neck, eyes glittering. Dark snorted at the threat but attempted to behave as their discussion slowly came to an end. They were all standing up to leave when Mrs. Ichigo exclaimed "Oh! I almost forgot." She glanced at her husband for confirmation and said "Sou is going out on business- Wait, how far along…?"

"Six months." Krad answered automatically. "Oh… I think he should stay with the two of you until he returns, if he can. It will only be a month, and I don't want to take care of him by myself." The thief and the hunter glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. The blonde answered tentatively "That's fine as long as you take everything he needs…with him."

"But you can't pay for everything!" He waved his hand dismissively. He had far too much money anyway. If she only knew... "It's fine."

"At least let us pay for half." She and her husband both nodded, and Krad sighed. "Very well." They exchanged information and left politely, Mrs. Ichigo's eyes lingering for a moment on Krad's figure. The second they were gone Krad turned on his heel and went to the men's room with a blush rising on his pale face. A few minutes later he came out looking much more like himself and holding a small duffel bag. (He'd hidden it in a loose ceiling tile.)He took the cross pendant out of one of his pockets and clipped it back on the end of his hair, carefully avoiding Dark's gaze. When their eyes finally did meet he hissed,

"Not a word." and ignored that stupid grin of satisfaction of the thief's face. "Kristen." Krad turned away from him and headed back to his apartment. "Silence."

The Kaito trotted up next to him, taking off the beanie that had been restricting his hair with a flourish. "I think somebody needs a hug."

Krad snarled, "I think someone needs to leave this vicinity before suffering irreparable bodily harm." Dark caught him from behind and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, placing his head on Krad's shoulder. "Then I'll come and check up on you later…. my delicate little dandelion." He smirked, and just as Krad swung around to fulfill his earlier threat Dark broke away, turning and walking down the road as if Krad wasn't considering tackling him to the ground.

He was. It just… was too much work. "Someday in the near future I will kill you!" The blonde shouted in frustration and shook his fist in his direction.

"Sure ya will!" He heard and pretended he didn't, changing his direction to the local shopping center. If he was going to stock up on baby supplies he might as well start now. Hiwatari asked cynically ~ And what, pray tell, is your excuse for buying all this stuff?~ Krad pushed his bangs out of his face and they fell back into place almost immediately.

~Easy. I, through a senseless night of the indulgences of the flesh, sowed a seed in some unfortunate minor. ~ Satoshi blinked and re-adjusted his glasses.

~What about the belly?~ Krad paused as the lights of the building blazed down on his inhumanly lovely tresses. ~ A beer belly, of course. Many people have them.~

The blue-haired Hikari snorted in disbelief and retreated further into the recesses of Krad's mind, shaking his head.

* * *

Review please. And thanks for being patient :)


	20. Chapter 20

Finals a week from now, so it may be a little slow...

* * *

Two months passed in a blaze of shopping and, while Mr. Hiwatari seemed fully aware of Krad's predicament, he did nothing. They were more or less roommates, and he came home about as frequently as he did when Satoshi was there, about once a month. But Krad wasn't lonely. Between furnishing the extra bedroom into a temporary nursery and reading sappy and generally unhelpful parenting books he was quite busy. Dark also came over frequently for one excuse or another and even fell asleep on the couch more than once. He'd suggested that they spend the month at the Niwa's (Emiko would be thrilled) but Krad didn't want to burden them.

It would be hard enough by themselves, he didn't want anyone else to get attached. But he was forced into agreeing to at least let them visit. He was stretched out on the blue couch, massaging his lower back to relieve some of the pressure from the baby, when the doorbell rang. Dark always picked inconvenient times to visit.

He threw on a sweatshirt and opened the door, revealing his other half clad in a t-shirt and thin jeans. It looked stormy outside. Almost immediately he noticed a change in Dark- his hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he didn't meet Krad's eyes, saying quickly "Mind if I come in?" Krad gestured into the apartment and closed the front door behind him. "You should've worn a coat; it looks like it's going to rain." He added "What's with that look?" and Dark grinned nervously.

He stood awkwardly for a few moments, black denim looking incredibly out of place in the living room. Trying to find the rights words, eventually he gave up and said in a defeated tone "I'm not gonna mince words with you Krad. Riku and Daisuke-they-I won't be able to be there, the month after he is born."

For a moment there was nothing but silence and the beginning of rain tapping lightly on the rooftop. Krad's eyebrows narrowed severely. "Why- are you serious?"

He walked right up to him, the yellow eyes boring into him with such intensity he almost turned away. "Dark." He grabbed the thick raw muscle that was his arm and squeezed. "Tell me you're going to be there when he's born, at least." The Kaito winced slightly and twisted his arm out of Krad's grip.

"I don't know, but-" He was stumbling now, and badly. "You don't know." Krad repeated, and his voice was like ice, like steel, the sentence clipped short.

Krad, listen, I-" Dark could tell he was in the danger zone and tried to inject a hasty explanation. But the blonde looked away from him, could no longer stand the sight of him, his idiotic concerned expression. He wouldn't have even cared, as long as he was there when their son was born, as long as he could at least see his father…

But this… The temper that had been so dormant these last few months flared up with a vengeance. "I can't believe you would-" Suddenly he grinned, only it was more of a revealing of large white teeth. "Actually, I can. So who was it this time? Some beautiful young meat with long legs?"

"Its not-"He felt the rumble of his yellow magic under the carpet and his other half interrupted, spitting "Get out of my apartment." Dark felt his heels being dragged towards the door and swayed, attempting "Just- Krad, listen to me dammit!" Krad bristled, screamed "OUT!" and the front door slammed open, throwing Dark out and locking behind him. Luckily he caught the railing beside Krad's doorway and saved himself from the traffic, but nearly jerked his arm out of the socket.

His but thwacked down against the cold concrete and he hissed in pain, thinking ~Ouch! Damn, he hasn't been that angry in a while.~ Rotating the injured arm in its socket, he brought it back to his torso and vowed foolishly ~Well, I'm not leaving until he lets me at least explain.~ He crossed his arms decisively and brought his legs up to his chest. It was surprisingly cold. Back inside the dwelling, Krad stood staring for a few seconds, his fists clenched. To his disgust he could still detect him on the front steps beyond the door. ~He'll leave soon enough.~ He reassured himself and walked into the kitchen, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

Pacing aimlessly he finally turned on the television, loud so he wouldn't have to think anymore. About an hour later Dark was still there and Krad ventured to think that he was calm enough to speak coherently. It would only be a few words anyway; he didn't have much to say. Opening it with a soft click he saw the thief sitting on one step and hissed "What are you doing? Get off my steps."

"No." The answer was swift and quiet and the Kaito didn't move save for a few hairs blowing in the wind.

"I'm no longer interested in anything you have to say." He wasn't sure if that was true or not, only knew that what Dark told him had cut him right to the core.

He wouldn't … No; he couldn't go through this alone. This last hour had been agony, wondering if Dark would ever see him, wondering if he really would just abandon him-no, them. Wondering if it would hurt his pride too much to apologise-or if he even wanted to. "That's too bad, 'cause I'm not going anywhere 'till you are."

Krad bent down a little. "Stop acting like a child. My neighbors can see you."

His blonde hair was whipping out behind him, and it was colder than it had been- if Dark had any sense he would leave now. "You're the one who's acting childish."

Dark snapped, still a little miffed at Krad's earlier suggestion of why he wouldn't be there. Krad bit back something that he knew he would regret later and chose to slam the door instead (The hinges were rather loose by now.) Yes he did realize that that action confirmed Dark's words, but how was he supposed to react? Totally accepting that through some unknown and likely stupid reason their boy would be even more deprived of contact with his actual parents?

He laid his back against the wall and just stood there for- he didn't even know how long, taking in deep dry breaths and feeling Satoshi's frail body frozen in his form and the great swell of the child within him.

It was such an odd, uncomfortable, yet sweet sensation… Bittersweet really. Resting his hand upon the bulge, he wondered if he was going to miss it. As he went back to his usual routines, he noticed that Dark still hadn't left. And it had begun to snow. At first he wasn't concerned and thought for sure he would leave then, but after another half-hour Dark's light began to fade and waver. He rushed back downstairs in disbelief that he would put his Tamer in such danger, put himself in so much danger, and opened the door once more. The idiot was there, hunched over in the same position as before, a light dusting of snow on his head and shoulders.

"Dark?" His voice sounded small, like a scared child's voice, in the silence of the snow.

He grabbed his arm possessively, his heart pounding, and found the flesh was very cool, almost cold. "Oh shit!"

* * *

Oh noes! Kraddykins swore! Review or else I'll keep writing cliffhangers!


	21. Chapter 21

He used the clipped obscenity for once in his existence and, ignoring a soft gasp of surprise from Satoshi, looped his arms under the thief and dragged him inside, shutting the door with his foot. It felt like something was lodged in his throat- he set the Kaito down slowly and placed two fingers at his jugular vein.

~ Please, Dark, please…~ He prayed and closed his eyes, steadying his hand. There was movement under his fingers, light and weak. A long shaky breath he didn't know he was holding escaped from his lips. He leaned over his oddly pale mirror. ~Hypothermia…get it together Krad, it's not stochastic calculus…

'If patient is wearing wet clothing, the first priority is to remove said articles'…~ Touching his shirt, then a pocket of his jeans he found they were both soaked and clinging to his other half's form. Gritting his teeth, then relaxing them, he swallowed- why was he shaking? Dark would be fine.

Just fine.

~Alright Hiwatari let's get to work.~ The bluenette turned his back on the blonde and walked into the deepest recesses of his mind.

~You're on your own for this, Krad. Call me when it's over.~ ~How kind of you.~ He started at the black boots and socks, turning on the fake fireplace and leaving them to dry. As he removed the purple and white t-shirt Dark's arms hung nerveless, and his head lolled to one side, creeping Krad out thoroughly.

He threw that into the dryer and after mustering up the courage, took off the cargo pants and added them as well. Luckily his black boxers were dry so the blonde wrapped him in two blankets and…well, dragged him over to the fireplace. But not too close, he didn't want to warm him up too quickly or the shock would kill him.

The angel crouched on his haunches next to him, and as the thought about what to do next, involuntarily began tucking the edge of the blanket under Dark's body.

~He will still be cold on that side though, and I shouldn't move him any more…~ He still felt oddly weak and Satoshi's heart was pounding in his chest loudly.

~Maybe I should just…~ Satoshi interrupted ~No! Just…think of something else.~ Krad caught the movement of his hand and jerked it back, embarrassed.

~Any suggestions?~ As Satoshi remained silent he continued ~It's not like I want to, Master. But it is…necessary. I will not let him die.~ Even saying the word left him feeling hollow. After the initial moment of hesitation he lay down next to his talkative, reckless, exhausting other self, curling his warm body around him.

His head resting on the slab of muscle that was Dark's shoulder blade, he finished quietly, ~ …Because no matter what he has said and done, he is my child's father.

I… am bound to him in a way I do not fully understand. ~ He could hear Niwa's heart pumping loyally away, his ribcage expanding and contracting infinitesimally.

The thing that truly bothered Krad was the silence. You knew Dark was really in deep trouble when his lips stopped moving. ~Now you're even.~ Satoshi observed, glad he hadn't seen anything. ~Hmm?~ The heat from the fire was making him sleepy. Well, that and the fact he'd only had dinner half an hour ago.

~When you almost hit that pillar? Now you've saved him.~ Rai suddenly trotted into the room and, seeing Dark, promptly broke into a run, yelping furiously. "Rai!" Krad scolded, rolling over just enough to stare at his familiar. ~Ah, yes. ~ The black fox-creature lowered its ears in shame and walked over quietly, watching as his master rested against the enemy once more. He hopped up on Krad's hip and slipped down into the space between the two of them, making his way to Krad's chest. "You're probably going to be squished." He warned him, stroking his ears. Two blue eyes stared up at him trustingly and blinked. "Nyuu."

A shiver ran through the Niwa's body and Dark unconsciously pressed closer to the heat from the White Wings. Rai, luckily, was protected by his master's arms, whom had foreseen the danger. "See?" A small happy squeak emitted somewhere from the bundle of fur. Krad snorted through his nose in amusement at Dark's movement- he would probably run away from Krad if he was conscious now. White Wings was still mad, after all, but barely.

It was funny how a brush with death could change that so quickly.

They lay together in front of the fire for nearly an hour and a half, Krad comfortably somewhere between dozing and consciousness, Rai squished contentedly between them, when Dark started to wake up. It started as tiny twitches in his legs and worked up to a quick change in breathing-Krad barely had time to remove his head before purple orbs opened wide, searching. "What…? Where am I?" His voice rasped and he winced, massaging his throat. "At my apartment."

Krad answered simply, moving away from him, nearly trembling with relief. His familiar slunk around and leaned loyally on his thigh, staring warily at Dark.

He didn't understand why Dark's scrape with death had affected him like this. But he did know he never wanted it to happen again. Perhaps their fighting in the future should have limits… The Kaito checked up on his other half quickly ~Daisuke?~ At first nothing, then a feeble ~You're such a jerk.~ Dark smiled a little, glad the redhead was all right. "Krad?" Yellow eyes met his, but they were no longer filled with anger. If he didn't know any better he would say Krad looked scared. "Yes?" He licked his lips, which were dry and cracked. "Why did you…I mean, why didn't you just…?" "Leave you?" Krad suggested, and he nodded. "Just a whim." After thinking for a moment he added "It's difficult for me to hate you as you deserve when you keep brushing elbows with death, Mousy." He stood up and reassured quickly,

"I'll get you something to drink." coming back and handing him a small mug. "Thanks." After a few gulps the blankets moved and he pulled them self-consciously against his chest. "Any particular reason why I'm stripped to my underwear?" A blush rose in his face as he finished the sentence. He hadn't noticed until then.

"Of course. You're clothes were soaked. We're lucky your boxers were dry." Dark snorted. "Tch. You probably just wanted to drink in by awesome body." He said; already back to stroking his own ego. "Yes, because it's just in my nature to throw people out of my apartment, then wait until they're unconscious and strip them." Krad rolled his eyes to complete the sentence, then pushed golden bangs out of his eyes and continued seriously "You have some explaining to do."

Another wave of the shaking, weaker this time, passed through the cat burglar. "I know." He noticed that Krad had sat down next to him, leaning against his back and facing the other way. Somehow, his heat was reassuring. "Riku's getting suspicious. She's told Daisuke she'd going to leave him if he doesn't tell her the truth about the Phantom Thief on their next date, about a month from now." All this talking was making him tired. And irritating the headache between his temples. He took a swig of water.

"So he wants to tell her then, but he's beating himself up 'cause he knows I want to be there when our kid is born." Speaking of that day put butterflies in his stomach and a knot in his throat. He swallowed and continued "But I know she's his scared maiden, and I want him to be cured. I mean, I've got two choices-miss the day he's born and see him in the next generation, or…" "Be there for that month and never get passed down." Krad finished with horror.

In the Hikari line it didn't matter whether you married your sacred maiden or not- Krad had once even been the result of a rape. But it was a different story for Dark.

It was tied in to his way of restricting their prosperity. Dark rolled his head so he was looking right at Krad and asked in a lost tone,

"What the hell do I do, Krad?" his purple eyes confused. The blonde turned to him, folding his legs to one side gracefully, slowly. "I…"

He didn't know what to say.

* * *

Whoo! Long chapter!Review, and thank's to all yall for reviewing so far!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to animeannie, InuYashaFreak, freyasakura, Fireflower 19, marium, the Lantern, DHS... Is that everyone?(sweatdrop)

* * *

As Krad's silence filled the room Dark freed two of his arms and made grabbing motions at him, as he was sitting just out of the thief's reach. The blonde pretended not to notice and stroked his long hair absent-mindedly for a few moments before saying nonchalantly "Oh. Does a certain Phantom Thief desire my company?" Under a frock of purple hair he blushed and managed to reach him, "I don't 'desire' anything- I take what I want and leave havoc in my wake." his long arms wrapping around his lower waist. In moments Dark was curled around the moon-like curve in the other half's body, head resting lightly near the bottom of his ribs.

"And distressed maidens who are left to bear the burden of said thief's offspring." Krad teased, and he snorted, running the palms of his fingers on one hand along the side of Krad's belly. "You hardly count as a maiden."

"This is true." Krad involantarily flipped his hair in a feminine way over one shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Dark murmured. "But you didn't really think I would give this-" He emphasized 'this' by nuzzling into him briefly. "-Up for a stupid reason did you?"

Krad swallowed. "I don't want you to give …this up for any reason." His voice cracked a little at the end and he said no more, allowing himself to be held protectively by his former enemy. The baby kicked softly, glad to hear both of their voices, and Krad felt Dark grin and let out a small huff of affection through his nose.

"He's getting pretty big now huh." He commented warmly, and Krad asked suddenly, caught in a sudden epiphany "Dark- What if Daisuke asked Riku to go out with him later- even a few weeks?" The Kaito sat up excitedly, the blanket pulling down to reveal tanned shoulders and a strong back, his one hand still against the bulge.

"I didn't even- I didn't even think of that!" He put both of his hands on either side of Krad's head, covering his ears. "Hey-" "That's my smart little blonde!" He shook the teen's head back and forth playfully. "What's in between my hands? Nothing!" The thief swayed uneasily and Krad pushed him roughly back to the floor, irritated.

"Idiot! You're recovering from hypothermia!" Dark just grinned and pulled the blankets back over his shoulders, his smile fading as he sad "I'm not sure that she will, though." "Why not?" Dark paused. "Well, she was pretty mad last time Daisuke talked to her." He flipped his hand dismissively. "You know how girls are."

Krad looked off into the flames licking the fake wood in the fireplace. "We'll just have to hope, then." "Yeah." They both went silent for a moment and Krad fingered the area where Dark's head had rested a moment before. It was interesting- how delicately he handled Krad's body now, almost ironic. The tendrils of worry for the idiot were still wrapped firmly around his heartstrings, but he was already looking better, although dark circles were still visible under his eyes. "Hey Krad?" He was jerked rather rudely out of his thoughts. Purple hair slid over his eyes as he asked curiously "You got any stretch marks?"

"One." He could have lied, but somehow he still felt rather drained.

"Can I see it?" A long sigh from Krad, but grudgingly he pulled the left side of his sweatshirt up a few inches. There it was, shining; light purple, maybe three inches long. Dark poked at it gently. "Cool. It looks sorta like a feather." Krad craned his neck and tried to look at it, but it was virtually impossible. "Oh. I didn't notice."

Dark looked slightly confused again. "You know you could just heal it with magic." Krad shook his head.

"I want to keep it. As a reminder of…" He colored a little and revised what he was going to say. "Of this time in my existence." Of course he didn't really expect the Kaito to understand- he didn't really understand himself.

But that was one of his greatest fears- to forget all that had happened.

The years had worn away many precious moments with Elizabeth, and he did not want that to happen again.

* * *

Review plz! Finals are over, lets hope 'someone' passed spanish 2!


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry-yet another short chapter, only 835 words.

Still don't own, but if I did...(fantasizes...8D...XD...:O)

* * *

Dark smiled again, deeper this time, with a kind of understanding, and commented "We should probably think of a name for him, too. I kinda forgot."

"Understandable." Krad murmured, his pink lips shining gently in the light of the fire, turning them almost red. Rai laid his head curiously against Krad's midsection and growled softly. "I think… I'm gonna sleep some more, if you don't mind." Dark announced and finished off the mug of water, setting it a few feet away from him.

"My head's killing me."

"You wouldn't prefer the spare bedroom?" Krad inquired softly, trying not to further irritate the Kaito's headache.

"Nah. Hell- it's ten-thirty already. I might as well just spend the night." Rai moved away from his master and sniffed at him suspiciously, but when Dark reached over the familiar flicked his tail and stalked off. "Take a pillow, at the very least." Krad insisted and, confiscating one from the couch, shoved it at him. "Fine, mom." Dark grumbled, but Krad could tell from the way he carefully propped his head up he was still weak. "Did you want me to leave the fire on?" Krad asked as he went around through the kitchen and living room turning the lights off and locking up. "Yeah." The blonde paused at the stairwell and added, "I suppose this is goodnight, then." tapping his fingers in the wall. "Yeah, G'night." He heard a soft sigh of contentment, almost a grunt from his other half and headed upstairs, secretly glad that he had decided to stay.

Of course, he called Mrs. Niwa and after the initial shouting and rejection, she accepted his story and went on a tirade on helpful hypothermia tips for about 20 minutes. After she'd calmed down enough to trust him to call her in the morning he hung up and finished his nighttime routine, going to bed with wet hair and a pair of blue sweatpants around his waist. Rai curled up on the windowsill next to him, his tail over his nose, paws tucked in neatly. The blonde then took two fingers and pushed gently on one side of his abdomen, and waited. He'd been playing this game with the child for some time now, and it was surprisingly entertaining. Although now he was getting too big- he hardly felt the nudge back from him. He didn't notice as he smiled- didn't recognize that warm, coursing feeling that went through his body every time the baby moved- but Satoshi did. He'd been watching Krad quietly from the sidelines, and even though Krad hadn't quite identified that feeling, Hiwatari had.

~Hey, Krad?~ Krad paused, laying his palm flat on his belly. ~Yes?~ Hiwatari sighed nervously, unsure of how to word his next sentence.

~ I want you to listen to me carefully Krad, because I don't think any of your future Tamers will say…anything like this. And I will not repeat myself.~ White Wings pulled the cotton covers up to his shoulders, yellow eyes shining dully in the moonlight. ~I'm listening, Master.~ Satoshi swallowed and began~ I…Our relationship is basically the opposite of loving, and I always thought you were incapable of…that. But-~ Usually words came so well to the Hikari, and it was strange, this hesitation.

~ I've…watched you, felt what you feel as he's grown, and when he moves inside us…~ The blunette was blushing now, and Krad was too although only because Hiwatari's words weighed heavily in his chest. ~ I know you love him, and I think…~ White Wings didn't move, didn't breathe for fear of missing the next sentence. ~…you would have been a good father.~

Krad brought up a pale hand to his mouth in shock, then let it rest against his chest, closing his eyes tightly to keep in… this feeling. ~Master-Satoshi, thank you…~

He let out a soft laugh of disbelieving joy. ~…so much.~ His body felt hot, but in a pleasant way, and he dug his face into the pillow to hide whatever might leak out. ~Anyway.~ Satoshi added quietly, the flush underneath his hair beginning to fade. ~ I'll say goodnight then, but one more thing.~ Krad, detecting no wetness on his face, rested his head in one folded arm, much like a certain thief. ~Hmm?~

~Have you thought of a name for him yet?~ Krad smiled, still holding the blunette's words in his heart, and answered matter-of-factly,

~Of course. I think Aisoku-kun would be appropriate.~ Satoshi settled down to sleep in his mind. ~That's a good name.~ White Wings pulled the blankets higher around himself and thought serenely~ I think so too.~ Then, he added contentedly once his Master was asleep,

~My little Aisoku.~

and drifted off himself.

* * *

Reviews help me salvage my shattered ego. Oh and Aisoku means 'beloved son'.


	24. Chapter 24

Yay, over 100 reviews, I'm so happy!(cries!) Happy Valentines Day, everyone!

italics an also mean memories for this chap...

* * *

_~~  
Hey Krad?_

Everything ached. It was as if someone had taken his form and shoved it into a smaller body with incomprehensible force.

_Yes?_

…_What the hell does our name mean-our 'title'?_

It was hard for him to concentrate. Yet he was glad that his…other self was alright. _'Kokuyoku'?_

_Yeah._

_The Hikari took the roots of two words-ai__yoku__ and an__koku__, and combined them._

The bodies of the Niwa and the Hikari were still asleep, their forms sprawled out underneath the painting, processing the change in their DNA, and so Dark and Krad were still able to communicate.

_What do they mean?_

'_Aiyoku'-is passion, love, or lust, and 'ankoku' is darkness._

_Heh, so I guess I'm 'aiyoku' then. It suits me. _The Niwa's body stirred slightly, hair falling over his face, then stilled.

_No. I am 'aiyoku'. Your name is definitely 'ankoku'- darkness, Dark- seems rather obvious to me._

_Ah, shaddup. _The Niwa stirred again and his red eyes opened slowly, rubbing them with charred fingers. _I gotta go, Krad. See you later. _He heard the soft murmurs of explanation begin in the Niwa's head and sighed quietly.

_Yes, goodbye._

Krad woke up to the sound of birds and early morning traffic and lay quietly for a few moments , letting the sunlight sink into his system and turn the insides of his eyelids pink. He was surprised he even remembered that conversation, considering that it was so long ago. That was the last time they had spoken civilly to each other since... Since the pregnancy. He remembered the feeling of their sudden entrance into the world, terror and anger and the horrible sensation of being torn from the inside out. Shuddering, he stretched, his muscles straining around the child. Then, he rubbed his eyes and went to go check on Dark.

Dark had almost fully recovered that morning so Krad sent him back to the Niwa household, where he was sure he would be well looked after. The thief had promised to report back within a week and Krad was left to his own devices for three days, assuming he worst. When he did call Krad was taking a shower and,

cursing under his breath, he hastily wrapped a towel around his waist and snapped "Hello?" into the receiver. "Hey." Relaxing a little, he replied "Oh hello Dark…So?"

"No good."

Came the crushing answer, and Krad sagged down onto the counter. "Daisuke could only talk her into two more weeks. Dammit, Krad, I'm really sorry."Krad suddenly felt like there was something large stuck in his throat, making it impossible to speak. He swallowed, shivered and replied quietly "It's ok. You tried."

"It's not ok, Dammit!" His other half hissed. Krad heard Emiko yelling in the background and Dark retorting "Ah, shaddup! S'not like I'm gonna get hypothermia again! Jeez." Then, a pause. "Krad?" The blonde said quietly "Dark… I truly am sorry." For a moment the thief said nothing at all, then

"Yeah. I know." After that there was nothing but the high pitched whine of a dial tone.

The weeks sped by and, before he wanted it the day of Daisuke's date was only a week away. Krad had woken up feeling rather strange, his magic flowing in his body thickly, and his abdominal muscles flexing periodically. But he'd had minor contractions before, so he wasn't worried. Only when it had been going on for an hour and a half and increasing in intensity did he call the Niwa family doctor (Dark had left his number by the phone.) his hand clenching and relaxing on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" He instantly recognized the redheaded nurse's voice and rolled his eyes. "May I speak to Dr. Kauro?" He heard her chewing her nails and had a sudden urge to punch something. "He's with a patient right now could you-" "Tell him it's Krad. If he doesn't want to speak to me I will leave him a message." She sighed long and loud, obviously filing him away as one of 'those' customers and put him on hold. A few seconds later the doctor picked up. "Krad?"

"Affirmative." He heard him pull up a chair. "Is everything alright?" His pale fist clenched as another contraction tore through him.

"I've been having increasingly painful contractions since six this morning."

"How far apart are they?" Krad paused and thought. "Now, about every ten minutes."

The doctor said quietly "You're in labor. I thought since your male… I guess our laws don't really apply to artworks, though."

Krad trembled in fear-not for himself, he was good with pain, but for Aisoku. "What should I do?" "Drive over here." He said immediately. "I'd say you've got about a half-hour before things start getting serious… Has your water broken yet?" "…No." He hoped they'd have to break it when he got there. But he couldn't really be having him today; he was nearly three weeks premature… "Ok. Good. And Krad?" He'd almost hung up the receiver and cupped it to his ear. "Yes?"

"I'd bring some towels in the car with you, in case it breaks on the way over." "Okay."He replied shakily, heart pumping. "See you in twenty minutes." He hung up, fetched a few non-white towels from the cupboard and 'borrowed' Mr. Hiwatari's Bentley, the engine roaring as he pulled out of the driveway. At first he was making good time and relaxed, but a few minutes later felt a strange breaking sensation through his abdomen, not painful but very unpleasant.

~Not breaking exactly, more like-~

~Um, Krad? ~ Satoshi interrupted, slightly alarmed. ~ I think that was your water breaking.~ Sure enough a few seconds later Krad felt wetness spreading at the crotch of his pants and reached back for a towel. ~Quite right, Satoshi. It's highly unlikely for a person my age to have an 'accident'.~ He folded the towel and tugged it between the seat and himself, slightly uncomfortable. Slowing his car, he saw nothing but end-to-end traffic from the North to the South end of town.

~Fabulous.~ He glanced around and pulled off into a side street, only to be caught again in bumper to bumper chaos. The blonde flicked the radio on.

"A three car pileup has blocked everything from Central Square to the interstate, Bill. Yes Paul, it looks like at least an hour and a half-" He turned it off.

~ I don't have an hour and a half I have half an hour, maybe less.~ Glancing up, he thought ~ My wings won't carry me at my current weight.~ and gasped as another contraction gripped him, bending him over the steering wheel. Hiwatari trembled with him and he realized the boy was feeling his pain.

~Master, I do not want you to feel this pain. I am going to put you to sleep for a little while.~

And he very gently pushed his master deep into unconsciousness, hearing a feeble ~…But…~ from him before he disappeared. Part of him suggested calling Dark but he dismissed it- he was in Daisuke's form at school, and Krad could figure this out on his own. As the contraction lessened he checked his watch-seven minutes. They were coming faster now. He traced the routes of the seaside town in his mind and turned the car around, working out a plan. If all the cars were trapped here, the farther out he went the clearer the roads would be.

But he only got five minutes down the road before the cramping crippled him once more,

and through the clear vision that came with acute pain he realized beyond a reason of a doubt ~I'm ...not going to make it.~

* * *

That cliffie was just for you, fireflower19. XD


	25. Chapter 25

He slowed to a stop as yet more traffic blocked his path, and then pulled over to the side of the road with a growing feeling of dread, heart pounding in his ears. Fumbling for Satoshi's cell phone, he shoved it back in the glove compartment when his roiling magic fried the circuits with a tiny 'fzzt' sound.

~Oops.~ Hopefully that wasn't too expensive. He closed his eyes in an attempt to understand why his magic was acting up and detected long-dormant magic from the Hatsu Shibou within him, specifically in his abdomen. ~What the…? ~ As soon as he was aware of it it flared up, nauseatingly different from his own. Along with it came the unshakable feeling that he didn't have enough room and needed to move away from the steering wheel. Now. ~ Get out of me. ~ He ordered the foreign force,

but it only increased, nearly causing him to vomit on the spot. He realized that the order to move wasn't from his own consciousness he took five shaky, painful steps to the back seat of the Bentley, throwing the wet towel down before following suit. ~Happy? ~ He snarled before leaning deep on the handle of the backseat and digging his nails in. "Au-ghh…" Escaped from his gritted teeth and the color drained from his face in response to the pain twisting through him.

~This shouldn't be happening so fast… It should take a few hours; at least…~ He thought frantically, his breathing becoming hitched and irregular. He glanced down in suspicion and saw the brand that had healed a full three months ago glowing bright green underneath his shirt. ~The completion of his other half's deepest wish…~

It had been here all along, and now the only question was wither the completion of that wish labeled the carrier, Krad, as 'expendable' .~… Dark.~ He thought again, hating to admit that he needed his help. But even if it was too late for him, someone needed to know where Aisoku was. Using the last of his magic he called him, the pain and urgency of his predicament clear in his voice.

~ DAAAAAAARRRK!~ And he waited, muscles shuddering.

* * *

Daisuke was finishing a particularly hard math problem when Krad's voice ripped through him, cutting the fabric of his being, so loud he fell out of his chair and trembled for a second before getting a hold of himself. Riku stared down at him along with the rest of the students, looking alarmed. "Niwa-kun? Are you ok?"

"Perhaps you should go see the nurse…" The teacher suggested, and he nodded and scrambled out of the classroom clumsily.

~ Dark, did you hear-~

~Are you seriously going to ask me that?~ He replied immediately. ~ A freaking deaf-mute would have heard that. ~ Privately, he called back to his other half.

~ Krad! What's wrong? Nearly made my ears bleed, you-~ He paused suddenly as he felt Krad's panic, their emotions twisting through each other as they always did when they were connected. ~It's time, and I'm not at the hospital.~ Krad explained as calmly as he could, and Dark cringed at the amount of pain he felt in White Wings. ~Whaddaya mean its- oh. SHIT!~ Dark turned Daisuke's body towards the school entrance, "Hey!" and pushed his stride to a jog.

~ Sorry, Daisuke. ~ He hastily spat, adding,

~Why aren't you at the hospital? Where the hell are you?~ feverishly to Krad. Krad glanced around briefly but saw no street signs and felt sweat trickle down the side of his face. ~Too much traffic… I turned off at Sakura Lane, but I don't really know. ~ Daisuke interrupted,

~ What's wrong with Krad, Dark?" unable to hear their conversation, and without thinking the thief replied ~ He's having the baby.~

A shocked Daisuke nearly tripped over air.

~WHAT!?~

Dark winced and slapped himself in the forehead, then shouted ~ Look, I need to borrow your body, 'k? So shaddup and let me!~ Daisuke did, and as red faded to purple and his sleeves moved almost to Dark's elbows he shouted "Wiz!" and took off, littering black feathers over the school steps.

~I'll find you, Krad, alright? I have before.~ Yet inside he was freaking out, slamming doors and cursing. ~I know you will.~ Krad replied, strangely calm now that he could speak with his mirror self. Dark chastised ~ And next time don't scream at me like that. Scared the crap out of me.~ Despite himself Krad smiled faintly.

~Hopefully their won't be a 'next time.' But many apologies. I needed to get your attention. I was…I am…scared.~ As he said it he recognized how true it was, and felt both a contraction and magic building up within him once more.~ I need to break our connection for a moment, Mousy.~ H e said tensely. ~Why? ~

Grinning painfully, he managed ~ Well, because if I don't you're going to hear a lot of screaming. I wouldn't want to upset you. ~ He heard an indignant

~Kra-~

before breaking their link and took a unstable breath in, preparing himself. He knew somehow that Dark wasn't going to make it before the Hatsu-Shibou's magic made mincemeat out of him, but that was ok. ~As long as…~ The pain curved his spine once more, and if it weren't for his distended belly he would have been close to the fetal position.

~Our dear child…~ His body was trembling again, and large black spots beckoned to him, encouraging him to slip into the abyss, but he shut his eyes against them.

~…is…safe.~

Suddenly it hit him full force and he screamed until his ears rang, eyebrows pinched together. If his eyes had been open he would have seen the green magic cutting a neat 'c' in his body, guiding the newborn out on bright tendrils, cutting the cord and depositing him as professionally as any doctor into his lap. Then, they knitted the muscle and skin back together, creating tidy railroad stitches that glowed against his skin. Still, the wound leaked blood and dribbled down pale skin, staining the top of his jeans brown. Krad ran out of air and took in two tiny, tentative breaths, wondering why death hurt so much. It should just be over… and this warm weight between his legs…Then, his half-deaf ears detected a tiny cough, followed by infinitesimal steady breathing that was not his own.

He was afraid to open his eyes; afraid for a moment to see this thing that Dark sought desperately, that he had carried inside for so long…

Because he knew as soon as he looked at him, he would love him.

Above all else.

Forever.

He licked his dry lips, brought a hand up and brushed the naked skin, ~ Like velvet… living velvet…~ and opened amber orbs.

* * *

Ok, that cliffie was unintentional. Eheh...


	26. Chapter 26

I added a lot to this chapter so... hopefully it improves it.

* * *

The baby was all pink and curves and softness and as he reached down- how clumsy and gigantic his hand looked in comparison- Aisoku made a puppyish whine.

His face was all scrunched up, and he looked rather perturbed, as if he had no idea what had just happened but wasn't too happy about it. With one hand he supported Aisoku's little head and back and with the other he groped feverishly for one of the extra towels. Once he did have it he began drying him off, cleaning him up as best he could, and found himself murmuring pleasant nonsense in response to every little squeak and grumble. As he was drying his cranium he noticed a fine layer of blonde hair and smiled faintly. He steadied his hands- he wasn't in pain any more, but he was afraid of harming this tiny creature. Never had he held anything so important.

~Krad!~ Dark boomed desperately through his mind, and White Wings set the wet towel aside, swaddling the baby in a dry one as if he'd been doing it all his life.

Which he absolutely hadn't- in fact, he had no idea where all this instinct was coming from. Perhaps he had learned something valuable from his female tamers after all. ~Yes?~ The Kaitou nearly dropped out of the sky in relief and adjusted his wings in the direction of Krad's voice.

~Don't-ever- do that to me again. Are you ok?!~

Krad ignored the searing in his gut from the wound and instead bent forward, nuzzling his face against the child's and closing his eyes only for a moment.

~ I am…better than ok.~ Krad felt Dark's presence, a deep shadow in the sky, well before he half-landed, half fell out of it, opening the car door with a flourish and venting "What the Hell does… that…mean." trailing off as he saw the bundle in his other half's arms. Krad never held anything gently- as a rule, when he held something, it was always gripped possessively, almost savagely.

But he was holding whatever was in that blue towel as if it were living glass.

The interior of the car smelled strange, like water, blood and a mix of him and Krad, if that made any sense. His heart- Daisuke's that is- jumped up into his throat, nearly choking him as he slid across black leather to his mirror and shut the door with a click. "Krad…" He saw the laceration in Krad's middle and set his tan hand against it, "Here." His magic healing Krad faster and more effectively than the Hatsu Shibou's could ever hope to achieve. The blonde visibly relaxed, rewarding the thief with a fleeting grin, and moved his arms just enough to reveal a miniscule face framed in blue fabric. "You're just in time." The boy's eyes were twitching; as if deciding if he wanted to see anything or not.

The thief put his arm underneath Krad's supporting the baby together with him, and noticed how slight his grip was. No, not slight- he was quivering. Dark put an arm behind Krad's back, grasping the fabric tightly, and muttered "Hey, it's alright-you, me the baby- were… fine." Inexplicably, the fair-haired teen rested his head on Dark's shoulder, and the unsteadiness evaporated from his frame. "Look." He instructed, and Dark obeyed, placing his auburn hand against the side of his baby's face.

The tiny eyes opened, not fully but enough to reveal their color- violet, a shade lighter than his own. He glanced at Krad first, then Dark, then decided to investigate the interior of the car- after all, a newborn doesn't focus on anything for long. "Oh…" He smiled tentatively, caressing one supple cheek with his thumb.

"He's so…cute."

Leaning down, he kissed his son's forehead, and slowly, his gaze locked with Krad's. The blonde held it for a moment, and then flushed-the thief was staring at him with a look of utter gratitude. No, not gratitude- he seemed to comprehend that this memory, and all that were sure to come, were because of him.

"Stop it. You look like a fool." Dark blinked and gave a small "Tch." of amusement, then added quietly "We should probably take him to the hospital."

Krad realized he was right- he'd been preoccupied watching Dark's expressions. He seemed… Proud, if the word could be applied here, and nervous, and…

... happy, more than Krad had ever seen (Including the time after stealing another Hikari artwork, he saw Krad slip, stumble and fall flat on his butt into a huge puddle of mud while pursuing him.). "Could we stay here for a few minu-"

"Yeah, sure." Dark said eagerly, covering his enthusiasm with an impulsive laugh, white teeth shining in his head.

Krad held the baby back against his chest and let out a breath of pure exhaustion, then felt Dark's hand massaging his back, easing some of the anxiety he'd been holding inside. He should have been mortified, relying on his enemy like this. Disgusted. But… ~Thank you.~ A tiny nod told him that Dark had heard, and a fact unexpectedly flitted through his spent mind. "Today's the 17th."

"Hmm?" Dark was watching him closely- it was almost ironic, how concerned he was for his health, for he'd usually be the one inflicting injury.

"It's your birthday, today. I …" He changed his mind and hummed "I got you a baby. Do you like him?" Dark gave a snort at his attempt at humor and answered sincerely, "Yeah …love him. You ok?" Krad swallowed, felt Aisoku move under the soft blue towel, and admitted, "No. But I will be." not flinching when Dark brushed his bangs away from his pale features to get a better look at him. Aisoku's sausage-like arm suddenly escaped the towel and clung to his white shirt, distracting both of them. He made a grumbling noise, obviously discontent, most likely hungry, and Dark's face positively lit up. Without a word he reached over and cupped the boy's arm easily in one hand, and Aisoku caught one of his fingers with a plump fist and held it tightly.

"Heh. He's caught me."

Krad had the sudden impression that sentence had more than one meaning and watched as the phantom thief teased his finger out of the baby's grip.

Dark's skin looked almost chocolate compared to his, a caramel shade, darker than Krad's by only a fraction. Somehow Krad couldn't rid himself of a persistent smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, defying the ache in his gut and dizziness in his thoughts. There was a comfortable moment of silence between them where the only sounds were their breathing (all three of them, he thought giddily) and the shuffle of Krad's shirt under the Kaitou's hand. Once he'd worked out most of the stress in the blonde's body his enormous, paw-like hand came to rest on his fair shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Krad felt the miniscule hand grasping his shirt, the tender weight of his son in his arms, and felt ready to go just about everywhere.

* * *

See? I didn't make him a demon baby after all. Review...


	27. Chapter 27

Any of you who have seen 'alien' will get this joke, but if you haven't, a chestburster is a little alien that...bursts through your chest...(original.)

* * *

Krad then looked down at his torn shirt in disdain. "Could I borrow your jacket?" The thief blinked and then joked,

"Yeah, otherwise the nurses might think you gave birth to a chestburster." and handed him the jacket, coming around the back of the Bentley so he could pick up the angel easier. " I always appreciated your sense of humor." Krad said dryly, holding out Aisoku so he could pull on the garment."Here, hold Aisoku so I can put…"

He trailed of as he realized his blunder and Dark raised his eyebrows " Aisoku?" as if he'd never heard the name before. Krad could feel blood rushing up to his head.

"If that is acceptable to you as a name, of course." He waited nervously. Dark eased his nerves with a quick smirk "Yeah, that's perfect." Then, a look of confusion crossed his features. "Uh, how do I hold him?" It amused Krad to know he knew more about that than he Phantom, but he suppressed it, arranging Dark's arms just so before placing Aisoku in them, who squeaked in surprise. "There." The blonde pulled on the jacket carefully and winced as his abdominal muscles flexed. Black really wasn't his color- he looked like a vampire from one of those young adult romance novels. Zipping it up, he held out his hands for the baby and found Dark had no intention to give him back whatsoever- either that or he simply hadn't noticed. "Ahem!" Krad cleared his throat and Dark looked up,

"Huh? Oh, sorry." nearly blushing as he handed him back. The Kaitou then looped one arm under Krad's knees, the other around his shoulders and lifted him out of the car, shutting the door with his foot. He summoned his wings and shook them out, instructing Wiz to make them larger for the extra weight. "Alright then."

He took a running jump and then they were soaring, Krad pulling the towel down over Aisoku's head to keep him warm against the cooler air.

"Oof. Damn, lay off the Twinkies, willya?" Dark complained, wings straining, and Krad snapped back,

"If I hadn't eaten properly we would have one of those ugly skinny babies." Aisoku burbled in agreement and wrapped his lips around Krad's collarbone, sucking vigorously. "Skinny babies?" Dark had never seen one before, but was easily distracted and added "What's that noise?" without looking down, because he might forget where the hospital was. "He's…sucking on my collarbone." Krad colored severely and Satoshi laughed in the background, amused at his situation.

"Oh." Dark paused for a moment tilted his wings to the east and asked sincerely "How long 'till he figures out it's not a boob?" and Krad exclaimed "I don't know!" loudly, completely mortified. The thief snorted and moved his arm just enough so he was touching Aisoku's blanket, then held it tightly. If Krad had been paying attention he would have noticed him holding a long sunlit strand just as protectively but he didn't. After a few moments of flying in silence, the cars honking faintly,

Krad asked almost timidly "Dark?" The thief made a content noise to show he'd heard. "Mm?" "Thank you for coming when I called." He wasn't sure if that was the right way to say it, and was definitely sure he wanted to thank him for something more. But the Kaitou simply nodded and touched his chin to Krad's hairline for a moment.

"Sure thing."

Aisoku slurped rather noisily and they both laughed, then stopped, startled at the sound of their laughter together. They had both forgotten the sound.

"Ah, here we go." Dark dropped out of the sky, flared his wings and landed setting Krad down carefully before transforming Wiz and stuffing him in his pocket.

"Where are we?" It didn't look like the hospital- It was a secluded alley strewn with green dumpsters and empty boxes. "The back of the hospital."Dark said proudly, sauntering over to one of the slightly less- grimy doors. "I used to come here all the time when I was really injured- It leads right to Kauro's exam room." The thief knocked two times, then three, then twice again and there was a great rumble of voices as Kauro cleared the room. The hustler waited for about one minute, then opened the door and trotted inside. Krad followed behind him with much less confidence, and froze as he saw two nurses approach Dark. "S' alright. They know about me, so…" The new father noticed his hesitation and walked back over to him just as the doctor entered, muttering "Really, Dark, I would have thought you could have behaved yourself during the White Wings' pregnancy, at the very least…" He trailed off as he saw the blonde. "'Ain't me this time." Dark indicated Krad.

"He's not doing so good, and the baby-" He was cut off as the nurses noticed Krad and Aisoku and one of them squealed "Oh, he's so adorable!" sidling up uncomfortably close to Krad. "What's his name?"

"Was he just born?" "Wait, how…?" They both looked at each other in sudden confusion. Krad held Aisoku closer, and he let go of the delectable collarbone for just a moment, looked at them, and then burrowed his face into Dark's jacket. The two nurses positively swooned, and Dr. Kauro said "Krad, would you mind handing…"

He looked at the thief uncertainly. "Aisoku."

"Aisoku-kun to Emilia? She'll just follow the standard procedure- test his blood, clean him up, etc." But instead of agreeing to him the blonde's eyes went to Dark.

~You trust him?~ Purple hair flopped in front of his eyes as he nodded, and Krad reluctantly handed him to Emilia, watching as she crooned in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. Almost immediately, Aisoku howled, his little face scrunched up, and Dark and Krad clapped their hands over their ears in surprise.

"Damn!" Dark exclaimed as Emilia walked away, looking much less enchanted.

"Kid's got a set of lungs on 'im!" Still, he was grinning, and sat down next to Krad, who had settled down on the exam table dejectedly.

Kauro rotated a finger in his ear and ran a hand through his black hair. "Well, that was a shock; He was so quiet with you two." He took Krad's wrist and held it between two fingers, checking his pulse. "I'm shocked that you were able to deliver the baby yourself…" He dropped his wrist and filled up a glass with water from the sink, then handed it to Krad. "Here, you're a little dehydrated, and you've lost some blood… Shizuka."

He snapped at the nurse, who was busy checking Dark out and didn't notice. Dark ran a hand through his thick hair, tilted his narrow, leather-clad hips slightly in her direction, and let the sunlight from the window hit his eyes just so to make them shimmer.

"Shizuka!"

He was clearly enjoying it, the female attention, and Krad couldn't help but let out a sigh. ~ A new baby and already back to that leisure pursuit…~

Yay! Bigger chapter! Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

Spring break, people.

* * *

"Go bring him something." Shizuka blinked out of her trance and left, high heels clicking down the hallway. The blonde took the cup of water, concentrating so it wouldn't shake and drained it, placing it on the table next to him without a word. "They'll bring him right back." Dark said quietly, becoming slightly antsy himself, and Krad scooted just close enough to feel the heat from his body. It was reassuring. He really didn't give a damn if Kauro saw because Dark was the only person he knew here and he... needed him, his presence. "May I take a look at the wound?" The doctor asked, and Dark moved so Krad could lay flat on the table. He was still so much paler than normal… Kauro's hands moved swiftly across his still-swollen abdomen, then brushed flaxen hair away from his elfish face to get a better look at him.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?"

Krad swallowed. "…No. It just hurts." Dark hovered next to him like a mother hen. "You healed this with magic, then?" He asked the Kaitou, and he barked,

"Yep." looking pleased with himself. The doctor leaned close so that Dark wouldn't hear and inquired "The afterbirth and cord were expelled…?" Krad nodded and stopped the blush rising in his face before it started, wondering if Aisoku was alright. It would kill him if there was anything wrong with their perfect creation.

It hurt just to think about it, so instead he asked "Is he going to be alright… Being premature like this?" Kauro smiled and lines appeared on his face.

"He'll be fine. In fact, it's preferable to be born earlier than later, because the amniotic fluids start to break down around the ninth month." The door opened, and in a second Dark and Krad were at attention, but it was only Shizuka with a plateful of cookies. Dark slumped back against the wall-he'd never been disappointed by the appearance of cookies before, but his boy was way better than any plateful. Even Emiko's. He'd nearly burst out laughing when Aisoku'd start crying 'cause that annoying nurse was holding him-it was probably all the cheap perfume. Krad thanked her and sat up, hissing in pain and shoving a piece in his mouth so it wouldn't show. Dark shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned forward, "Hey beautiful. Missed you." peeking cheekily at her through black eyelashes.

She blushed severely and stuttered "Oh, um…" Kauro shook his head in irritation. "How am I supposed to get any work done when you keep flirting with my staff?"

He sent her away, and as she glanced back longingly Dark blew her a kiss. Even in his wounded state Krad rolled his eyes- he would forget her name by the end of the week. He heard Aisoku before Emilia ever entered the room, a healthy infant wail that echoed in the hall. She looked exasperated, hair out of its bun, uniform mussed, and handed Aisoku back, who stopped thrashing as soon as Krad's arms encircled him. She also had a bottle of formula in one hand and gave that to him as well, giving him a hasty "I thought he might be hungry…" Krad took it from her, offering "Thank you." And waiting until the baby was comfortable before asking

"So he's fine then?" She smoothed her outfit and tried to repair her hair hastily. "What? Oh, yes. He's perfectly healthy." White Wings smiled briefly, a flash of white light. "Good." The Phantom smirked "'Course he's fine, he's got me in 'em!" The blonde slipped in teasingly, "Yes, so I had every reason to assume he would be … 'impaired.'" barely suppressing a grin as Dark stared down at him indignantly. Then the thief realized "I forgot! We have to call those foster guys."

Krad nodded and presented the bottle to Aisoku and he latched on aggressively, one hand still hidden in the folds of the Kaitou's jacket. Emilia huffed and curtly asked if they needed anything else, then left almost before Kauro shook his head. "I don't have my cell phone with me." It was currently lying in the glove compartment of Hiwatari's car. "It's alright. I'll call 'em." White Wings promptly slid down on the table until he was horizontal, still holding Aisoku quite safely.

"Krad?" Kauro was closest and he came to his patient first, blocking Dark's view of his face which thoroughly irritated him. "I felt a little dizzy." He explained, which was far from the truth- He had just nearly blacked out, a high whining still in his ears, his peripheral vision blurring. Damn this weak body. The laceration was causing more trouble than he had thought. Kauro held his hands under damp corn-colored hair, then said quietly "Would you like some pain medication?"

"Yes."

After Krad took some pills with a glass of water Kauro checked him again and said "He just needs rest and fluids, but I'd like to keep him under observation for half an hour before you leave." Dark agreed, twirling the fancy office chair over to the table where his other half lay and added, "I'll watch him." plopping down in the plush seat. Kauro nodded once more and left, "I will make sure no one comes in uninvited, then." his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. The door closed with a harsh click and Dark curled one arm nonchalantly around Krad's shoulders, as if he wouldn't notice. He looked up at him in surprise then away quickly. "You're doing it again."

"What?" Dark asked guiltlessly.

"Doting."

He didn't say anything at first, and then let out a self-righteous "Yeah, I am. So?" Aisoku gurgled suddenly, happy that food was cursing through his system, and Krad almost automatically crooned back at him, saying nothing in particular, just a reassuring noise. The Phantom watched him with their child, fascinated.

It was impossible to believe this was the same person who had nearly strangled his Tamer in cold blood. The only person now that he trusted completely with his only son. They would make a great picture… "Dark." Krad's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. "Yeah?" "You were going to call them…" Dark snorted and flipped open Daisuke's cell, bright red against his purple locks. After a few 'yes's, 'no's and one hesitant "I dunno, like, eight pounds?" he hung up and shoved the device in his pocket. "They paid for the visit here." Krad frowned. "They didn't have to do that." His counterpart ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know, but they already did. They also want to come and visit in two weeks." He paused. "Hey, you mind if I call Emiko? She'll be pissed if I don't."

"Just… don't invite her to the hospital." White Wings almost pleaded, the thought of it making him rather green. It wasn't that he never wanted her to visit, just not when he felt like something scraped out of the bottom of a trash can. "Alright." He brought it back up to his ear. "Hey Emiko." His expression immediately changed to irritation. "Yeah I'm supposed to be in school right now-" He gritted his teeth and Krad's eyes slitted in amusement. He had such a quick temper.

"LOOK, I wasn't there because Krad was busy giving birth to our baby, ok?! Jeez."

He huffed through his nose like an angry horse, and then waited for Emiko to reply. The other line was absolutely silent."Emiko?"

Then Krad heard her shout excitedly right in Dark's unprotected ear, "He DID!? OH-OMYGOD!"

Dark flinched and held the phone an arm's length away from him as she continued,

" Ooooh, I'll bet he's sooo cute! Did you pick a name for him yet? What does he look like?" Dark waited. "He's got Krad's hair and my eyes…" He finally replied, almost timidly, still holding it almost a foot from his ear. Krad heard her sigh longingly and felt …somewhat proud to have produced something a Niwa was jealous of.

* * *

Review please! Oh, and someone suggested I make a sequel to this. Good idea? Bad?


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own. Just when any more cuteness would drive you to the brink...

* * *

Emiko continued "I want to see him… But! I heard that visiting new mothers for too long is a bad thing." Krad objected matter-of-factly

"I am not a 'new mother', I am still male." Dark flipped his hand nonchalantly as if that didn't matter in the slightest and let her chatter on for a few moments before saying "Look, Emiko, I gotta go. You said yourself visiting for too long is bad right?" She agreed with him wholeheartedly, made him promise to let her visit and finally hung up. Dark heaved a great sigh and slipped the phone into his jeans, then rubbed his thumb into the curve of Krad's bicep. He didn't really know what to do-

He wanted Krad to feel better, and if he was a girl he would have gathered her up in his arms. But since he wasn't this would have to do.

He'd always been more of a physical person… Then again, his Tamers hadn't – Hell, he didn't know what Krad's Tamers had done to him. He only knew how it had changed him. The blonde shifted under his arm, curling his legs closer to his chest, and Dark's eyes lost their luster and became dull and clouded.

~ I want it to stay like this. Just the three of us together…~ He gritted his teeth to stop that train of thought. He'd deal with that when the time came. The door to their room opened and Dark tensed, but it was only Dr. Kauro. He closed the door quickly behind him. "How is he?"

The thief was shocked and checked his watch-sure enough; it had been a half an hour. Krad looked surprised too and sat up slowly, Aisoku making a soft chirp as the doctor approached. "Pretty good. I mean, he just laid down the whole time so-" He looked uncertainly at Krad for confirmation and he nodded, pushing a few golden strands of hair behind his ear. "Yes. I think my condition has improved."

Kauro checked his pulse once more and nodded. "Considering that you both have no disguises the best way out is-" Dark already had the door halfway open and glanced back at him. " What?"

"Never mind." Kauro shook his head and watched the wings sprout from Dark's shoulders once more, the thief picking Krad up as easily as a sack of potatoes and littering the alley with black feathers. The old man smiled and closed the door. Every time he saw it it was like the first time, the wonder spreading through his heart.

A few yards above the tree line Dark warned him "Now don't be thinking this is gonna be a habit or somethin', ok? This is a one-time deal." Krad rolled his eyes and pointed out. "We should be going back to Hiwatari's car. He'll go into cardiac arrest if I abandon it." Dark shook his head and tilted his wings away from the Niwa household. "Sorry. I had it on automatic pilot." Krad thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Are there complementary bags of cashews on our flight?"

Dark answered listlessly "I don't have any food…" then paused, "…Did you just try to be funny?" and stared down at him incredulously. Instead of answering Krad pointed, "There." still holding the baby tight against his chest. Dark lifted one thick purple eyebrow at him but let the subject drop, his wings flaring out as they landed beside the sea. He took a deep breath of the salty air and the feathers on his wings ruffled deliciously- he loved that smell. The wind made his hair whip around his face and he let Krad down on the passenger's side, asking " Can I drive?" Krad's eyes narrowed dangerously."Do you know how to drive?"

Dark placed his hands on his hips, looking as if Krad had asked him if he could tie his own shoes. "'Course I can! I just prefer flying." Krad fished the keys out and winced at the look of delight on his counterparts face when he tossed them to him. "Cool. I've never driven a Bentley before." To Krad's surprise Dark turned out to be a decent driver except for a tendency to drive ten miles over the speed limit. Once they were back at the apartment Dark gave the keys back and Krad hung them on a hook inside the doorway then added dryly "I suppose you can come in." after Dark made himself at home in the living room.

"Man! Everything's so goddam white! It needs some red or black maybe…" He went on muttering to himself, stopping once he noticed the lack of input from Krad. "Krad?" White Wings was crouched down on the floor, his face hidden by a curtain of locks, shoes still on his feet. Dark was automatically at his side, throwing one muscular arm around him. The thief couldn't see his eyes, but his pink lips tightened and he held out Aisoku for Dark to take, muttering,

"It seems the Hikari body has reached its limits..." The Phantom had barely steadied Aisoku when Krad slumped forward, obviously unconscious.

Then, his long lean body began to shrink, Dark's borrowed jacket's collar reaching up to his ears. Yellow was replaced with cobalt, and Hiwatari's eyes fluttered once before closing, revealing a calculating electric blue. Aisoku made a soft distressed sound and Dark pulled him closer, supporting Satoshi with his other arm.

"A fine time for you to show up Commander…" He muttered angrily and lay the unconscious college graduate temporarily on the carpet, to Daisuke's distress.

~ You're not just going to leave him there!~ Dark's eyes narrowed. ~ I have to take care of Aisoku first. Besides, he's fine. Fainting is practically creepy boy's hobby.~ The redhead frowned and was about to retort when Aisoku began to cry, although not the same shrieking he'd done with the nurse. Dark froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, then began shifting his weight from one foot to the other slowly. "Hey, its ok, Kraddykins will be fine after a little nap, alright…" He wondered vaugely what someone from the outside looking in would think- a gothed out teenage kid, metallic bracelets and all,rocking an infant in his arms.

He kept talking,and to his surprise Aisoku began to calm down, his cries lessoning and after a while disappearing altogether. ~ Where the hell…Kraddykins…?~

Dark felt Daisuke watching him intently and a small anger mark appeared on his forehead. ~Whadda you lookin' at?~ Daisuke blushed severely.

~Oh, um, n-nothing, It's just…your really good with him.~ Daisuke twiddled his thumbs absent-mindedly.

Dark snorted, his nostrils flaring, and thought ~ You have no idea how long I've been waiting…~. He looked down and noticed Aisoku was now fast asleep.

He trotted upstairs and just as he was laying him down in the crib, noticed one tiny, chubby hand deeply embedded in his shirt. Smiling, he eased it away from the black fabric and held the tiny limb for a moment, trying to memorize the texture. So incredibly soft… He put Aisoku's arm against his side and crossed his own legs at the ankles, his arms folded on the top of the crib. ~Well Daisuke? What do you think?~ Daisuke paused,

~About Aisoku?~ and Dark shut his purple eyes in dispair, placing a hand on the side of his face.

~No, about the meaning of life. Yes, him!~ The Niwa ran a hand through disorganized fiery hair. ~He's… really cute. Emiko will probably smother him.~

Dark nodded in complete agreement and let out a dramatic sigh. ~ I suppose I must go take care of the oh-so-frail commander as well.~

* * *

Reviews are wonderful, thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

Almost over the cold!

* * *

Dark tromped back downstairs, pulled off the Police Commander's shoes (which were too big for him anyhow) and flung him over one shoulder like a bag of animal feed. ~Dark, be careful!~ He shook purple locks out of his eyes, ~Yeah, yeah.~ and hauled him upstairs , laying him out in his bed with a little more care then he had picked him up. He drew all the curtains, reached into the top drawer of Hiwatari's dresser and placed a set of glasses on top of the table.

~How did you know those were there?~ Dark shrugged his wide shoulders, ~ I didn't. I just guessed.~ and went back to Hiwatari's side as he heard a soft whimper. The Hikari still had Dark's jacket on, his favorite black leather one and Satoshi's hands pulled it closer around him. It looked sort of funny- the sleeves barely revealed his fingers, and the collar hid his pale neck completely. ~Hmph. Your cold huh?~ He moved the covers up to Hiwatari's shoulders and whispered next to his head

"When you get up… I want my stupid jacket back."

Blue eyebrows knitted together for a moment, then smoothed as if he'd been listening. Dark left the door open just a fraction in case he needed Krad for anything, and went downstairs to raid Krad's refrigerator once more. But he didn't have long- after a few hours Aisoku was awake again, and hungry. He was shocked that the Commander was able to sleep through the noise- then again; he had technically just 'given birth'. To his horror, later he also had to learn how to change a diaper. Luckily for him the ones Krad had bought were idiot-proof, though it still involved a bunch of swearing.

Afterwards, he'd fed Aisoku once more (Greedy bastard.) and collapsed on the couch as soon as his son had fallen asleep in his arms.

Satoshi felt his eyes moving underneath his eyelids and opened them; sure he was still looking out through Krad's eyes. But usually, within Krad's mind, he was comfortable, and here he was uncomfortably warm… Instantly he recognized his room a blur of white and brown.

~ What… How did I…?~ He was wearing something heavy and thick, and ran the pads of his hands experimentally across it.

~Leather?~ Instead of Krad's strong heart he identified his own beat, irregular and timid. He smiled excitedly and reached for his glasses slowly, closing his eyes as he slipped them on. "My body…" His voice issued from those lips, and blue hair sliced through thin glass frames. Krad's voice rumbled sleepily in the back of his mind,

~ It'd be best if you returned the thief's jacket as soon as possible.~ and Satoshi felt him stretch. The grin abruptly dropped from his face.

~ I'm wearing Dark's jacket?~ He brought the corner of it up to his nose and sniffed. Sure enough, it smelled like someone had rubbed it up against a few pine trees then stuffed with chocolates. Unfortunately he was immobilized for the next half-hour because of his blood pressure and had no choice but to lie around in it.

Suddenly a small black creature jumped onto the bed and he yanked the covers up instinctively, sending the critter into an unplanned barrel-roll. "Sorry, Rai." He shook his tiny black head, blinked at him and settled down next to his shoulder, sniffing at him curiously. He stroked his ebony fur for a few moments and then headed to the bathroom. Rai tried to follow but he pointed and gave him a firm "No. You stay here." He could have sworn the creature frowned.

~Strange, I don't hear Aisoku. He must be asleep.~ Krad said, now much more awake. ~He's probably with Dark.~ Satoshi answered, stretching his arms.

It felt so good to have his body back. Quickly he placed Dark's beloved jacket on the bedpost, trying to use the least amount of fingers possible. He would have probably gone off the deep end if he'd stayed in there much longer… He felt Krad listening and abruptly changed his train of thought. Stripping, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm, setting his glasses on the counter carefully. ~ I will require the use of your body fairly soon.~ Krad said evenly as if he were stating a fact. Satoshi stepped into the torrent and rubbed his neck with the back of his hands. It was a habit, a gesture that helped calm and repair his often frayed nerves. ~ You've had it for more than nine months. Isn't that-~ As he reached for the shampoo it clattered down to the plastic tub, and Satoshi frowned. By nature he was not a very clumsy person. ~It looks like you've grown a little, Master. Perhaps your body absorbed all the leftover nutrients from the pregnancy.~ A scar caught his eye and he lay a thumb across it- it was just inside the curve of his right hip, the perfect outline of a feather.

~ You know, before it happened, I never even heard you use the word 'pregnancy'.~

~Just because I don't use a word doesn't mean I'm not aware of it.~ Krad snarled, and Hiwatari sighed and washed the shampoo out of his hair.

White Wings was right though. There was no chub on his body and he felt a little… stronger than usual. As he was putting his clothes on his stomach growled loudly, startling him. ~Krad?~ The blonde remained absolutely silent in his mind. ~Krad!~ ~I… got your body into the habit of eating breakfast, Hikari.~ He admitted, and Satoshi hid striking eyes behind thin lenses once more. ~ I see. And when did you want control of my body, exactly?~ Krad hesitated.

~ When Aisoku wakes up. Since I haven't heard anything from my irritating other half I assume there both asleep.~ When Satoshi was halfway down the stairs Krad commented ~ You do not seem… distressed at my request. ~ Hiwatari let his hand rest on the hand railing.

~ That was hardly a request. But no, I do not object. If you make the transformation as painless as possible, I will let you see Aisoku whenever you wish.

If not…I will fight you like before.~ Krad heard him add in what he thought was the privacy of his mind,

~I wouldn't know how to take care of him, anyway.~ and accidentally pointed out,

~You don't know that, Hiwatari.~

Satoshi' s response was cut off when he entered the living room and found Dark sprawled out on the couch. An empty bottle lay on the end table next to him, and in his arms rested Aisoku, his face nestled on the skin near Dark's collar. He looked dead tired, but at the same time, utterly content, as if he'd just stolen a particularly valuable Hikari artwork. His arm and hand almost completely covered Aisoku-kun, so that only a tuft of blonde hair and the curve of his face were visible.

Krad unexpectedly insisted ~ We should draw this. Now. Before he wakes up.~

~But I-~

~Please. ~ Krad said softly, a new tone that was alien to Satoshi's ears, and he almost said aloud,

~Did you just say please?~ incredulously, his eyebrows almost at his hairline. Krad merely sat in the usual corner of his consciousness slight weight, letting his last words linger. Satoshi carefully went underneath the end table and retrieved his sketchbook and a pencil.~ You've never asked me for anything before.~

He continued, sitting on the couch opposite and beginning to sketch. ~ So… this must be pretty damn important to you.~

Krad didn't reply, and he didn't really expect him to and focused on the way the thief's hair lay haphazardly over his face.~ I want there to be some documentation.~ Krad finally murmured. ~ That Kauro guy probably-no, definitely has your ultrasounds on tape.~ Satoshi reasoned, but Krad shook wheaten locks.

~No, I want to remember him the way he is now.~ He felt Krad lay one hand across his abdomen thoughtfully. ~ These last few months, I was so uncomfortable, I just wanted to hold him…~ He felt his lips curve upwards. ~ …Now, I sort of miss the feeling.~ Satoshi ignored the tingling in his body brought on by Krad's memory and shaded in the folds of Dark's leather pants.

~ He's right here, though.~ He saw the Phantom's thumb stroke his tiny head once, slowly, as if Aisoku was in his dreams. So quietly he almost didn't hear he managed to catch ~ He won't be for…very long…~ Krad cut off from him abruptly, completely, so Satoshi could not feel the crushing weight in Krad's chest.

He needed to get it together, to stop thinking about the future and live in the moment, like the Kaitou.

It was the only time he could ever remember wanting to be like him…

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Continue the legacy!


	31. Chapter 31

Satoshi inquired when he didn't hear him ~Krad?~ but he abruptly changed the subject. ~Are you finished yet?~

~Yes.~ Krad's practiced eyes swept over it mercilessly. ~No, no amateur.~ He chided, taking control of Satoshi's hands.

~The muscles in the arms should be highlighted, not shaded? Goodness.~ He erased the 'obvious' error and redrew Dark's sturdy musculature.

~Hey…~ Satoshi objected, but decided to let him finish, and stared down once he was finished. It was in a single word, perfect. He then heard clothing rustling and glanced over. Dark was now Daisuke, and Daisuke was starting to wake up, making similar noise to the baby still asleep in his arms.

~Perhaps this would be a good time to switch places.~ Satoshi agreed and summoned up as realistic a picture of Risa as he could, and as his heart pounded Krad took over slowly, almost carefully. The blonde put a finishing touch on the couch in the sketch just as the Niwa woke, and placed the eraser on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Good morning, Daisuke Niwa." Red hair flopped over one eye and he answered "…morning…" groggily before his round eyes snapped open.

"Krad? I-oh!" As he sat up he noticed the baby in his arms and stared down at the newborn like a deer in the headlights. Krad could have sworn that even his hair stood on end, as if he'd stuck his finger in an electric socket. White Wings placed his sketchbook on the end table and sat on the white couch next to Daisuke, a respectful distance away, but close enough to help if necessary.

"W-W-What should I do?" Daisuke stammered, pleading at Krad to help with his eyes, his voice sounding childish. Krad was thoroughly amused by his confusion and pointed out evenly "He's still asleep, Niwa." A few ruby locks atop his head relaxed, and the whites of his eyes came back to normal.

"…oh…" Of course Krad's rumbling tenor made him open his miniscule purple eyes (Already a little darker, he noticed, nearly the same shade as the thief's already…) and teeny hands reached out, pulling Dark's outfit to him. Daisuke looked rather ridiculous in Dark's outfit but wasn't particularly concerned with fashion at the moment. "Um…" Aisoku gurgled, and Daisuke jumped, then sighed in an attempt to calm himself down and sank his back into the couch. Krad could see a little smile forming near his mouth.

"He's not going to hurt you." Krad snorted and one long arm reached out to Aisoku's tiny hands, and Daisuke flinched again. Krad paused, his arm a few inches from Daisuke's chest, and stated

"Neither am I." finishing the movement, and the child grabbed one pale finger. The redhead relaxed, looking down at Aisoku then back up at the living artwork.

"When you and Dark give him away… Will you go back to fighting?" Krad stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure him out, and Daisuke blushed.

"I mean, I was just wondering." Krad had never really been this close to Daisuke before(except when he'd attempted to strangle him.) and he could see his white eyelashes, the true shade of his skin, as if he had been born from snow. "Perhaps, but… I do not-" The phone rang loudly, and White Wings stated,

"I'll get it." leaving a somewhat nervous Daisuke alone with Aisoku. "Hello?" On the other line, the person paused, then said incredulously

"Hiwatari?!" Krad stroked his throat directly over his voice box and answered in Satoshi's voice. "What is it, Saehara?"

"Oh, your voice… Is there anyone at your residence with the name of Kirsten?" Krad narrowed his eyes in distaste- would that cursed nickname haunt him forever? "No, she is a close friend of mine. I can get a hold of her when I need to."

Inside Krad's skull Satoshi suppressed a giggle behind his hand and Krad snarled ~Shut up!~ angrily trying to listen. "Well, you should call her-she was going to adopt her baby out to Mr. and Mrs. Yuujiwa, right?" Krad froze, and the laughter from Satoshi died instantly. ~Was going to…?~

"What happened, Saehara?" Krad used a clipped icy tone that Satoshi adopted when he was out of patience, and the policeman continued "There's been an accident."

As soon as Krad entered the living room Daisuke could tell something had happened- he seemed brooding and his eyes were a dull, flat yellow, like a stagnant pond. "Krad?" Those eyes locked with his and he almost cringed. It was like all the heat and destruction of the sun burned in Krad's irises, like the first time they had met.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but could you wake my other half? It's imperative." He said, sitting on the couch opposite him. Daisuke obeyed without thinking, and in a few seconds a sleepy thief replaced him, hardly noticing that Aisoku's mouth was firmly attached to his t shirt.

"Kraaaad, I was having a good dream…" He complained, but then noticed the blonde's expression and became serious, asking promptly "What happened?"

Krad swallowed and pushed his locks aside with one hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Yuujiwa won't be able to take Aisoku." Dark opened his mouth indignantly, but closed it again at the sharp glare he received. "But, why can't they?" Dark asked after a momentary silence and Krad suddenly dropped his gaze, staring at the carpet.

"Because they've…died. It was a car accident. Saehara called…" He let the sentence drop and said nothing as Dark moved to his couch, his warm thigh almost touching his. Aisoku burbled, obviously hungry, and Dark offered him to Krad, saying quietly "I'll go get him more formula. I gotta… think about this." Krad nodded numbly and placed his little head in the curve of his neck, his downy blonde-white hair brushing Krad's chin. He wouldn't be going to them. Their little boy who had barely begun living had no home… No security… Dark was leaving in seven days to the final date between Daisuke and Riku.

~There is no way we will find a foster family in a week.~ Krad thought almost frantically, ~ I will be dealing with this alone.~ He cursed himself for leaning on Dark's support- it had made him dependent on him. This was too damn important to mess up. Hopefully… Dark would only leave when their son's situation was secured.

Aisoku's tiny fingers wrapped around his collar, ran over his ivory skin, touching and feeling the essence of this creature- this font of warmth and food and tenderness.

His father.

Krad's heart skipped at the thought and he corrected himself.

~No. That is a person who will be with his child his entire life. I cannot, so I am merely…a vessel that brought you into the world, little one.~

His lips almost formed a smile, he coddled him gently, and a luxurious gold curtain fell over Aisoku, protecting him against everything that was to come.

If only temporarily.

* * *

Review, please!


	32. Chapter 32

Yay! 4 Day weekends are awsome.

* * *

Dark reappeared and handed the warm bottle to Krad, who adjusted his grip and inquired "Did you make sure it's not too hot?" Dark looked offended.

"Psh, yeah! Even I know that!" The phantom sat down next to him and watched as Aisoku drank for a few moments, then suggested mildly,

"You know… We could just ask Emiko to take care of him." Krad stiffened like a cat and Dark added hastily "Just an option!" looking a little saddened. But the more Krad thought, the more he realized she was their only choice. When it came down to it, Krad wanted him to raised in a family that would let him know he was needed, and wanted…

"I'm afraid…" Krad petted Aisoku's wheaten hair. "That Kosuke will see me in him and- well, "He chuckled darkly. "Think of him what you used to think of me."

Dark lidded his eyes shamefully as Kosuke's outburst from all those months ago ran through his mind.

~_'If he's anything like you, he will be a monster_…'~ "I'm sure… He won't. He's… a good man; he just took you strangling Daisuke kinda personally."

Krad gave a light snort of disbelief. No, Hiwatari wasn't an option. He was so cold… and saw Satoshi as an asset, a thing to be used, and Satoshi knew it.

Rio, at least, had been warm and loving. ~Shut up.~ Satoshi snarled, as hard and unfeeling as being struck with steel. Krad's lips tightened.

~Ah, yes, I forgot. I'm not allowed to speak her name.~ The blonde looked up as he noticed movement and saw Dark pick up the sketchbook he'd left on the table. "Dark." He warned, his eyes flashing, and the thief ran his hand seductively over the cover. "Ooh, has my 'wife' been drawing naughty pictures?" He grinned and White Wings almost blushed. "Ridiculous. Now give it back."

"Nope!" He flipped open the cover and smirked,

"Oh, it figures this would be in there." showing Krad a sketch of Risa. Satoshi colored and Krad squirmed in discomfort "I had no knowledge of that." He couldn't move because of Aisoku, his irritation reached his peak and he pointed a finger at Dark. "I order you-" A little spark of yellow flew from the tip of his finger to Dark's sleeve, leaving a tiny hole. The phantom nearly dropped it in surprise. "Ouch! What the-" Then his eyes widened and a sweat drop appeared on his hairline.

"Uh, you didn't get your magic back did you?" Krad looked down at his hand, summoned his magic, and held the liquid-like power in his palm. "I suppose so." It was Krad's turn to smirk and as he banished his magic Dark snuck a peek at the last sketch. He threatened, "I suggest you return that to me." but Dark caught him completely off guard by saying.

"Hey, could I have this?" Of course, it was the sketch he'd made only moments ago. Dark saw the 'no' floating on Krad's lips.

"It's…really good. I'm sure Emiko will keep it somewhere safe for me." Krad swallowed.

"Very well but you can have it after a picture is taken of Aisoku and I." The Phantom thought a moment, stroking his chin. "Doesn't Satoshi have a camera?"

"No." Krad thought about Dark's suggestion once more in his mind. He still… Disliked the Niwa's for what they did to the art. Still almost hated them simply for everything they stood for, everything that the Hikari's lacked- an acceptance of their curse, a large prosperous family…

"If…" He began, and Dark kicked up his heels on the arm of the couch and leaned against it. "We did give Aisoku to the Niwa's…" Dark interjected,

"My family." His velvety eyes not challenging, merely correcting.

"… Daisuke would have a 'nephew' 14 years younger than him." The thief shrugged his shoulders in a wide roiling motion. "Dai seems to like him, and Emiko would be thrilled." His eye twitched a little as he said it. Krad looked down at the baby again who was sucking contentedly on the bottle, his eyes fully closed.

"May I speak with him a moment?" Dark blinked his eyes, "Like you need his opinion." But obeyed, and his purple eyes turned ruby. "Huh? Oh, uh, what?"

"You were listening, correct?" Krad said sharply, and Daisuke simply nodded as his eyes went to the infant in Krad's grip. "Yeah."

"What do you think about all of this?" The boy folded his arms, then uncrossed them, and clasped his hands together.

"Well, it would be hard. I mean, Dark's only had him for one day and he's already exhausted, but-" He smiled a little. "It would be fun, too. Teaching him things, helping him grow up..." He blushed as he realized he was rambling and asked "What about you, Krad? What do you want?" Krad seemed struck by the question, but after a moment, said tonelessly, "What I want is irrelevant. But thank you for giving me your opinion. I would like to speak with my other half again." Daisuke frowned in concern but let Dark take over, who adjusted his collar and said quietly "So?" Aisoku gurgled happily and the blonde stroked the side of his face with fingers like carved marble. "Yes. That is the best thing for him." The thief smiled softly and moved back to Krad's couch, looping one arm around his shoulders.

"Y know, if I would have had my way…" He began, feeling as if it was something that needed to be said. "We would raise him here in this apartment."

Krad raised his head his eyes narrowed in suspicion, then widening as he met Darks gaze. "Me too." He almost choked as he said it. He should have let that dream go, and yet he still held it close to his heart. Dark squeezed his arm and then stood, adjusting the cuffs on his arms.

"Well, I should probably get some clothes from Dai's house if I'm gonna be spending the week here." Krad added "You might want to tell her."

The phantom rested his hand briefly on Aisoku's blonde head and his eyes went suddenly soft, like maroon petals. "Yeah. I'll only be a minute." As he walked past the mantle Krad saw a flick of his wrist, a movement that even Satoshi didn't catch, and said dryly "Dark?" He paused, the door halfway open, shoe still untied.

"Yea?" The blonde sighed and pushed back the middle strand of hair on his head behind one ear.

"Please return the 1989 antique copper and rose gold tiger figurine to its place on my mantle." Caught, Dark ran a hand through his untidy purple mane sheepishly and placed it back. "Ah, sorry, it's just a reflex…"

~Shit! How did he notice!~ He fumed inwardly and came to the realization that his months of no stealing might have made him rusty.

Well, he'd get right back into the swing of things…eventually.

* * *

Reviews are lurve!


	33. Chapter 33

Daisuke shouted indignantly in the back of his mind~You tried to steal from-!!! I don't even- I mean, your son's mom? Really? Do you forget how he used to beat the pulp out of-" Dark raised an eyebrow and pointed out,

~You, not me. 'Sides, he wouldn't do that to me now unless I stole sunthin' real valuable.~ Dark fetched a black beanie out of his pocket to hide his telltale locks and pulled it down over his head. ~Why doncha just take a nap Dai, I think all this stress is messin' with yer head. I mean, you're so angry you can hardly form sentences.~ Daisuke flushed angrily and he grinned, waiting to duck into an alley before taking flight.

* * *

When Dark returned he went right back to helping Krad, fetching him things, making sure the chores were done and just generally smoothing out the rougher aspects of caring for a newborn. It was sort of embarrassing for the blonde, being doted on like this, but he had to admit the thief was making it much easier for him.

And he certainly wasn't going to yell at him for it- his body was still tired from the birth. Satoshi had never had anyone help him without the expectation of something in return, but Dark seemed almost happy to help, strange as that sounded. It was almost sort of…nice. Their day came to a close and as Krad put Aisoku to bed in his crib the baby grabbed a few of his hanging locks and put them in his mouth. "Hey." By the time he got them back they were slick with saliva and he sighed and rubbed his face with one palm. He leaned in and nuzzled the side of his face, "Goodnight, Aisoku." then changed, pulling on a pair of white sweatpants, and was halfway into bed when Dark stumbled in. He'd obviously raided Krad's clothes- he'd never seen him wearing pastels before, a tight grey tee and dark blue slacks.

"What are you doing?"

Krad insisted, sitting up and pulling his legs up defensively. The phantom yawned widely, rubbed his eyes, and his pink tongue showed as he slurred,

"S' look like 'm doin'?" He stretched and the grey tee complemented his athletic frame beautifully. "I'm sleepin' in here. My bedroom's too goddamn far away."

Krad's eyes widened, "Like purgatory you are!" and he launched a pillow at Dark, whose honed reflexes saved him from getting it right in the face. More awake now, he held it to his chest like a child and whined,

"Krraaaaad, my room's on the third floor- what if you need help with Aisoku? Sides, there ain't no way I'm making it up all those stairs!"

Despite all his bravado, Krad could tell he really wasn't faking it because his eyes were dull and there were purplish circles under his eyes.

He looked the way Krad felt-exhausted. "Very well. You can sleep on the floor, if you must." The blonde scooted out of bed and made his enemy a makeshift bed out of a few pillows and blankets. "There." Dark's eyes lidded "About time!" and he collapsed into the blue-white nest with a loud 'whumpf'. White Wings crawled back under blue and grey covers and pulled them up to his shoulders. From here he could hear the calming sounds of Aisoku and Dark breathing and the shuffling as the thief tried to make himself more comfortable. "Hey Krad?" His voice cut through the darkness like a knife and Krad answered in a whisper "Yes?" There was a pause.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Yet even from here he could hear the smile in his voice. He couldn't help but agree. Taking care of him was a full time job. "You don't regret it, though?"

"Hell no!" Dark practically shouted and flushed a little as he realized his mistake. He continued softly.

"I mean I'm… loving every minute of it. Even just listening to him sleepin' right now…" Krad smiled beneath the sheets and tugged the pillow farther beneath his head. "Yes." There was another small pause in the conversation. "Uh, when this is over, did you want to go back to…?" He didn't even need to finish the sentence because Krad already understood what he was going to ask.

"I…" He didn't. Even though the Niwa's were still his enemies, he didn't want to go back to beating each other senseless. He'd seen a different side to his other half, a side he didn't want smothered by their petty rivalry. And whenever he looked at Aisoku's tiny purple eyes…it reminded him of the better side of Black Wings.

Dark might still hate him- no, probably did still hate him for attempting to take over Hiwatari's body but…

"Because I don't. Want to back to beating the shit out of you, I mean. I don't…" He could tell it was hard for the thief to admit it and replied sincerely,

"Well, thief, we cannot change our roles. You still have to steal, I still have to protect. But-perhaps we can be less severe on each other." There was a shocked moment of silence from Dark, and then he replied quickly."Really? I mean-" He quickly covered his uncertainty, "Damn right. S' about time you took my advice." and rolled over decisively. Krad closed his eyes. "We'd better get some sleep before he wakes up again, Dark." He saw the teen nod and they both said goodnight, silently awed at how well they could get along given the right…bond. Before Dark dropped off he had a memory of Krad pregnant and grinned- if he'd really known how insecure he looked then, how much of a 'hold me' of a vibe he gave off, he would've been mortified.

A few feet from him Krad fell asleep as well, his last thought while listening to Aisoku's breath -

~How could something so sweet and innocent possibly have come from me…?~

Two days later just as Dark was changing Aisoku the phone rang. "Uh, Krad?" He leaned back into the living room where Krad was folding the laundry.

"Kinda busy here!" The baby grabbed a purple strand and yanked, then wiggled around happily beneath his arms. "Ack! Knock it off ya lil' eel!" Aisoku almost looked pleased with himself for causing Dark so much trouble and Krad chided "Please refrain from calling our offspring predatory aquatic animals." Dark's eye twitched madly "Oh, if you think that's bad-" Krad shushed him and held up the receiver to one ear, ignoring the under-his-breath swearing in the background. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mrs, Niwa." Krad answered pleasantly, ignoring Dark's indignant "It's like he's got no spine!" behind him. "What was hat noise?" His mind raced for a good lie. "The television. Was there something that you wanted?" He asked, shutting the dishwasher with his hip and pressing 'start.'

"I was wondering if we could come visit sometime later today?" He paused- the house was a mess, Dark and Krad were both sleep deprived because Aisoku had woken at two in the morning, and today had just recovered from an unexplained crying fit…"That sounds acceptable." Glancing in on Dark, he saw him holding the baby in one arm and the offending diaper in the other, as far away from himself as possible. "Would you like to speak with Dark?" He grabbed the offending diaper and disposed of it, then washed his hands and handed the phone to him. He held it a few inches away from his ear because he still remembered her outburst at Aisoku's birth. "Yeah? Oh, hey Emiko." The baby's chubby pink arm dug into his knitted red sweatshirt and he burbled, thinking Dark was talking to him.

"Could you give us like, an hour to clean up the house, we are bachelors, you know." His thick purple eyebrows drew together.

"Well, yeah, just tell 'im to be nice to Krad." Another long silence and Krad went back to doing the laundry. "Alright you can bring her too."

White Wings mouthed 'Who?' but Dark held up his hand, still listening. He let out a big aggravated huff of air.

"Jeez, Emiko, why doncha invite the whole friggin' neighborhood? Yeah, him too. He's about to kick the can anyway."

He saw him jerk the phone away as Emiko shouted something and smirked inwardly. "Well it's true." At her next words he shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not. We'll have enough of a sausagefest 'round here as is!" She whined, and pleaded, and he finally pinched the skin between his eyebrows in defeat.

"You know what? Fine. But don't let them sit together. At all. Yeah, yeah, love you, bye." He hung up, then caught the expression on Krad's face.

"Shut up. We'll see whose laughing when Emiko, Daiki, Kosuke, Towa and Argentine get here." Krad's eye twitched.

"What?"

* * *

Review please!


	34. Chapter 34

Krad's mind raced through the list of Hikari artworks. "Argentine?" ~The one I modified.~ Satoshi reminded him, and Krad relaxed his hackles.

~Ah. The harmless one then. ~ "Hmph. Well, I hope Aisoku projectile vomits all over that sweatshirt the second before they arrive." He flicked his hair over one shoulder and folded the last sock, heading upstairs to straighten the beds and ignoring Dark's, "What did you just-Hey, you don't mind if they come do you?"

He nudged him playfully in the shoulder as he passed, laundry basket in hand. "I was joking. I don't mind." A hint of a smile flashed between them, and they spent the last hour cleaning as much as they could before the Niwa's arrived. Luckily Aisoku fell into a deep sleep five minutes before they were supposed to arrive. "Here."

Dark handed the heavy baby to Krad carefully and admitted "I gotta go change my shirt." Sure enough there was a fresh dribble of formula on his sweatshirt, not enough to be considered full out vomit but still a problem. The thief stuck a finger at him "Not a word." And started up the stairs. "Do you think they will like him?" White Wings said unexpectedly, and Dark scoffed "Why not? He's friggin' adorable." Krad's thumb rested on one chubby almost caramel cheek.

"It's just- It's so obvious. His relation to me." Their eyes locked, saffron and violet spheres, and Dark said with sudden seriousness, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked and then he was gone. Their child mumbled and reached his hands up and Krad adjusted his grip so the boy lay over his heart. For some reason he preferred that while sleeping.

He sighed into Aisoku's hair and it ruffled, reaching out from his head in tentative wisps. As soon as the thief had thundered back down the family arrived and Krad had to use all the chairs from his dining table to accommodate the all. Towa and Argentine sat on opposite ends with Emiko, Daiki and Kosuke sandwiching Dark in the middle. White Wings fetched them some tea and tried to ignore the font of affection that Emiko had become. She was virtually gushing.

"I just can't get over how- Could I hold him? Oh, his eyes are nearly the same color as yours already, Dark!" Dark smirked, watching as Aisoku fluttered his eyes before resuming his nap, oblivious to being moved from one person to another. Krad sat down next to the phantom and Dark discreetly took his wrist and squeezed reassuringly-he could tell Krad was uneasy about letting other people hold him. Daiki, who was sitting next to Krad, leaned over and said,

"Emiko, doesn't he remind you of Daisuke?" She pushed her hair behind one ear and ignored Towa and Argentine as they glared at each other in silent animosity.

"Sort of… But Dai had a much bigger head!" She giggled. "The first time we took him in his cranial size didn't even fit on their charts! Remember, Kosuke?" He nodded solemnly and an indignant "Mom!" burst from Dark. He covered his mouth and his eyes turned back to purple as he snorted "I think yer embarrassing him, Emiko." Argentine, who had snuck out of his chair and was leaning down against the back of the couch, pulled at the cuffs of his butler outfit and inquired nonchalantly,

"He is cute. But if I may ask, how did you make him?" The entire party went awkwardly silent. "I mean…" He continued, clueless to the obvious discomfort.

"Your both male so…" Dark laughed and covered half his face with one hand in embarrassment, trying to hide a dusting of red on his cheeks. Then he stood up and looped one arm around Argentine's shoulders "Well it's quite a story, but I'm not sure everyone here wants to hear it again…" He steered Argentine off into the deeper depths of Krad's apartment beginning simply with "Well, ya see…" and leaving the family wondering if he'd told him the truth or a perverted fabrication. "About time someone took him away." Towa huffed, sipping her tea and smoothing down her maid outfit. They all laughed anything to get away from Argentine's question and Emiko petted Aisoku's hair and marveled at its softness. Krad watched her and saw a kind of longing in the Niwa's eyes, then sat up as Kosuke asked,

"He hasn't shown any signs of magic?" Krad shook his head, his attention already back to the boy. "No. So far he's just been a healthy, normal baby."

He could see now the resemblance to Daisuke, but barely-Kosuke's black hair mirrored the shape of Niwa's crazy hair pattern. "And Dark had informed you both of our idea?" Emiko virtually lit up and Kosuke ran his hand nervously through his locks. "Oh yes!" She said excitedly and continued "We've been talking about it ever since.

I always did want Dai to have siblings but I got so caught up in his training I just-" She flipped her hand dismissively, and then seemed to remember,

"Oh but Krad, being in your form for so long… Is Hiwatari alright?" He sort of wanted Aisoku back now because he looked a little uncomfortable-the baby wasn't used to being held against a well-endowed woman's chest. "He's tired but my master has always been… durable." The Niwa's all seemed distressed by that and she asked "Um, could we speak with him for a little while?" He pursed his lips, "Very well." and dropped his head, summoning up an image of his Elizabeth.

His heart gave a thud and Satoshi was sitting in a living room- his living room, squished in between a herd of Niwa's. "Oh…" He patted down his shirt searching for a pair of glasses, and Emiko handed him a pair she'd found in the bathroom. "Here." "Thank you." Dark came back into the living room with Argentine, who had a slightly 'I'm disturbed for life' look on his face. Emiko snapped "Dark you'd better have told him the truth!" He rose up his hands in mock surrender.

"I didn't tell him nothin' that wasn't true."The bluenette sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I may not agree with my other half on many things, but Dark-"

His blue eyes snapped up. "Your grammar is truly appalling." There was a pregnant pause as the locks on Darks head stood up in anger. "Satoshi!" Emiko distracted both of them by saying "Would, um, would you like to hold him?" Dark, still recovering from the blow to his ego, answered for him "No the hell he wouldn-"

Satoshi surprised them all by interrupting "I would, actually." Perhaps he just liked defying the thief, but in a moment he was holding him for the first time.

Luckily his body still remembered how to hold him comfortably and the boy barely squirmed at all, seeming to recognize his grip from Emiko's. His eyes opened, and Satoshi was shocked all over again to stare into tiny innocent replicas of Dark's gaze. He thought he'd still be unmoved, untouched by the presence of this child- it was really Krad's after all anyway, but seeing and holding Aisoku like this…He wasn't gross at all, just tiny, endearing and utterly helpless. Aisoku broke his gaze and closed his eyes, leaning his head and body trustingly into the blunette's torso. Without even being aware of it he smiled, wondered if Aisoku could feel how fast his heart was beating and realized with a clearheaded kind of simplicity ~He…he loves me.~ Dark saw it all and filed it away, swallowing thickly.

If Satoshi became attached…Well, he didn't want to think about that. It would make leaving even harder, almost impossible.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hiwatari?" Emiko's voice cut through his thoughts and he glanced up. "Yes?" She leaned forward, her light red hair hanging down in a short curtain. "Are you ok?"

He ran a hand through his blue locks, being careful not to disturb the baby. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stared at him intensely for a few seconds then pulled him up from the couch and explained sweetly "Hiwatari and I are going to talk for a moment. Kosuke, make sure Towa and Argentine don't break anything." Towa huffed and Dark placed his hands on his narrow black-leather clothed hips in a very peter-pan like pose.  
"What about me?" She dragged the bluenette behind her, "You can keep Argentine company." and smiling at his pissed expression she added "We'll only be a moment." and brought the Hikari into the spare bedroom. They sat down and she seemed to search for the right words to say, small hands smoothing her skirt repeatedly.

"Mrs. Niwa, I really-" He began, but she cut him off. "Don't start that again. Krad may be able to fool Dark, but he can't fool me and neither can you."

Hiwatari's cobalt eyebrows narrowed. "About what?" She sighed then looked at him straight in the eye, and Krad shifted in the back of his mind, uncomfortable.

It felt like she could see him and he didn't like that at all. "You both…" She changed her mind and began again "I know what it feels like, having a little life inside you. " She turned away from him momentarily and smiled, holding her hand momentarily over her abdomen in a guesture he recognized. "I still remember being pregnant with Daisuke, and how quickly I became attached to him…" The tide swung suddenly in Krad's favor and when she turned back she was surprised but not shocked to see Krad sitting opposite her, still cradling Aisoku.

"So I just don't see how you could truly want to give him to our clan." His catlike amber eyes bored into her for a moment, genuinely taken aback by her insight.

He broke his gaze and looked at the painting in the room instead, deciding to answer sincerely "You're correct." His voice was soft and polite as always.

"I do not. There is nothing I want more than to raise him myself, perhaps even with the thief." His expressive eyes hardened and became glassy and cold.

"But nothing we desire will be bequeathed to us. I am trying…" She saw him glance down at their child, saw the way the gold in his eyes warmed almost to a molten hue. "-To do what is best for my son. Please understand." Emiko grasped her hands together. "I don't want to take him away from you. Not like this." Krad's appearance sharpened.

"What are you saying?" Her round ruby eyes, so like Daisuke's, pleaded at him. "Isn't there something… Maybe if we told Riku the whole situation Dark could stay longer and…" Krad shook his head curtly. "Dark wants Daisuke to be cured even though it goes against his wishes." She went silent for a moment.

"How hard is it on Satoshi's body to stay in your form?" He blinked again. "Without using magic?" She nodded and he stroked his chin once.

"It is strenuous. If I were to spend a year in his body it would take three years off his life. Besides that, I know… He has found his sacred maiden. It is only a matter of time before I will disappear as well." She brought a hand up to her mouth in shock. "But…" He felt compelled to point out,

"I am not 'fooling' Dark as you put it; He knows I'm only doing it because it is… of paramount importance." She leaned in a little closer, " Krad, I'm afraid that if you do this, you'll hate our clan even more-" She brushed her hair behind one ear and said in almost a whisper, "I know it's selfish but I don't want that to happen, so…"

Krad's skin prickled and began to itch. He didn't want to talk about this anymore, didn't want to see the pity in the Niwa's eyes when she realized how horrible his existence truly was. How empty. She didn't really care about him- she just wanted to keep her family safe. As understandable as that was, it still hurt a little.

"I see. Unfortunately, there is nothing you can steal to fix this, Emiko. Or rather-" He slipped off the bed, the dove grey sheets caressing him longingly before letting him go, and he finished coldly "There is nothing you can do to fix me. Excuse me."

He closed the guest bedroom door and heard "Krad! I didn't mean-" from within, but ignored it- those few seconds were all he needed to press his hand casually into a wall painting, exposing a narrow escape passageway that even Dark didn't know of. Of course a floor-length painting would have given it away, so Satoshi had painted the wallpaper in the entire hallway with blue and grey stripes, effectively hiding the lines where the wall underneath the picture swung away.

If Satoshi had finished it, it would have let down to the street outside- as it was he merely stepped onto the unfinished wood stairs, yanking his ponytail over the threshold a moment before the rotating artwork snapped shut with an undetectable 'snick.' It was a tight squeeze; barely enough to contain his height, but the stairs provided enough legroom to sit comfortably. The smell of cedar surrounded White Wings and he breathed in deeply, gratefully. He heard Emiko's footsteps in the hallway, and then heard her go down the stairs to the living room. Those Niwa's… Always assuming they could come in and fix things when in reality their meddling just made it worse. Granted, not all the time, but enough. He was not going to gamble his feelings, get his hopes up only to have them wilt like a flower in the first frost.

If they thought they were the first Hikari and Niwa to attempt being 'friends' they were mistaken.

The result of that attempt was only- would only ever be- ruination and despair for both.

Aisoku gurgled in his sleep and Krad kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger and closing his eyes for a moment.

~Perhaps she is just trying to help me… But I don't need a Niwa's assistance. ~ He pulled back and simply watched the baby sleep for a moment, the aching in his chest tightening. Satoshi felt it and inquired ~Krad?~ and the blonde pushed him away, not completely, but far enough so his thoughts and emotions wouldn't be clear to the bluenette. He pulled his knees up to his chest slowly, wincing as pain jolted through his abdomen. He still hadn't healed fully.

A part of him couldn't believe he was doing this, sulking in a corner like a petulant child for not getting what he wants. But he couldn't help it- he wanted Aisoku and the only way he'd ever learned to get anything was to fight for it. But there was no way to fight against the passing of time. So he really didn't know what to do.

The child moved and he buried his head next to him, eliciting a soft sound almost like a giggle from him.

~ I love you…so much.~ He thought fiercely. ~ …and I don't know if I have enough strength to let you go.~

Then he heard knocks, two raps directly on top of the painting, and could smell the distinctive scent of pine and sweets through the tiny gap in the floor. "Krad?"

* * *

Reviews are...awsomeness.


	36. Chapter 36

"What are you doing?" The Phantom asked simply, crouching down and curling a few fingers around Krad's jacket, the corner of which was sticking out from the baseboard and gave away his hiding place. White Wings felt the slight tug and pulled his clothing out of the thief's grip with a sharp jerk and he said, "Nothing." dully. "Don't give me that bull." Dark said rather harshly. "Emiko's worried and so am I." Krad apologized "I didn't mean to upset her. I just- misinterpreted her intentions."

He had never been very good with… people. The wood groaned as Dark leaned against it and crossed his arms, then his legs at the ankles.

"And what about me?" Krad merely snorted and Aisoku stirred in his grip, his eyes moving under his eyelids. He stood up curtly but carefully and opened the door to face Dark, who looked genuinely surprised at the well-constructed escape route. Instead of apologizing to his face he handed Aisoku to him and said

"I need to go out flying for a few moments so if you'll excuse me…" As he turned the Kaitou's hand caught his pale wrist. "You're not excused. Tell me what's going on." Those yellow eyes that he could never read seemed to flicker for a moment and Krad swallowed, and Dark felt the pulse under his fingers quicken. "Let me go. Please." He seemed paler than usual, wide eyed and nervous. He really needed to get out of here, if only for a moment. The purple haired Niwa pulled him into a light half- hug that was over almost as soon as it had begun and then pushed him lightly towards the nearest window. "Alright, but you'd better tell me later." He saw relief flicker over the angel's features and Krad murmured "Thank you." before leaping gracefully out the open window, calling his familiar behind him. "Rai!" It was heavily misty outside so White Wings didn't need to worry about being seen, a fact he took full advantage of. He stared out with a few turns and evasive moves to warm up, then gained more altitude and thought mildly ~ I wonder if I still remember how to…~ Satoshi who was looking rather green from all the turning asked sharply ~How to do what?~ Krad simply grinned and enjoyed the feeling of moisture in his hair and on his skin. Little beads of it gathered in his white eyelashes and he tilted his left wing downward a smidgen, lulling Satoshi into a false sense of security.

~Oh, you're just turni-~ Then his wing and body rotated in a dizzying, horrifying 360 flip where for a moment he was simply facing the sky. ~iiiaaaaAAAAGH! KRAD!~ White Wings asked guiltlessly,~ Whatever is the matter Master?~ His heart beat fast from the rush of adrenalin and he wondered if this freedom was the only thing that had kept him sane these last hundred years. Most likely. ~Not afraid of heights are we?~ The feathers on his wings ruffled in response to the cold and he smoothed them like he would force goose bumps down, a little unused to the absence of pain that usually came with these wings.~Rai…~ He was nothing but a tiny loyal presence in his mind, no happier than when he was connected to his master. Satoshi argued ~ No! But stop all this turning you're making me sick.~ Krad purred in amusement

~ I've never had a Tamer throw up in my mind before. This should prove interesting.~ Before the blunette could object he reassured him,

~ I will, but right after I do-this.~He pulled his wings in and added a spin, yanking them in tighter and tighter to speed up and ignored Satoshi's terrified,

~You're going to kill us!~ as they streaked down, the distance where Satoshi though the ground was closing in on them both. With a loud

THWACK

he snapped his wings out at the last second and sped over the blue-black waters of the Pacific, the yellow and white dots of light from the town flickering in the fog behind them. Krad knew this town like the back of his hand and even in this crummy weather, had never been more than a little lost. The air over the sea was filled with salt and the scent of seaweed and he drank it in, mulling privately ~ I wonder… If Aisoku will inherit wings. If he does, I would very much like to teach him to fly.~

The thought of flying side by side with his son sent affection singing through his veins and for a single stretch of time, he was able to forget about his giving him away. ~Oh…~ Hiwatari said quietly after his stomach had settled and he gazed outward. The mist clung to the town but had cleared over the water and there was nothing but the deep blue water and grayish sky, on and on for miles. Except for a few squealing seagulls( Who were eyeing Krad and undoubtedly saying to themselves "What the heck izzat?') they were blissfully alone. ~This is beautiful.~ The Hikari admitted and his other half smirked fleetingly, trailing his fingers in the liquid and them pulling his hand back up. ~This is the gift Dark has given us by returning my familiar. I do not have to harm you anymore.~ Satoshi went silent and bit back a cynical retort, then changed the subject.~ We should probably head back now. The Niwa's will get worried.~ Krad enjoyed the stark silence for a little longer and then tilted one wing and made a sharp u-turn back in the direction of their home. ~Of course.~

As they neared the rocky outcropping that could barely be defined as a 'beach' Satoshi noticed some curious rock formations almost a mile out.

They were oddly symmetrical and gave the impression of once being a structure. ~What are those?~ Krad barely glanced at them and explained

~ Those are what is left of the 'Bachiatari Kegan' – the 'Cursed Manifestation' mansion. The Hikari's left it for a time and when they returned the Niwa's had destroyed it. There used to be many works there, and it was quite beautiful in its time.~ Now that he saw them closer he did see uneven walls made of tiny seashells cemented together, and sections of what used to be polished but was now rotted wood boards. ~ The 'cursed manifestation'?~ Krad was suddenly silent.

~That's- what they referred to you as?~

~That's what you refer to me as occasionally.~ Through a square gap where a window used to be Satoshi caught a flash of bright pink and objected,

~Wait! What was that?~ Krad paused, then flared his wings and landed on the nearest wall, the white shells crackling at his weight. As he examined the human hunched there he realized who she was just as his tamer exclaimed ~Harada-san!~ Luckily she was wearing that bright pink skirt otherwise he might not have noticed her at all. The tide was almost completely in and she was perched on the last rungs of dry wood, her brown hair hanging in thick ropes from the salt. ~Krad!~ The Hikari snarled, ordering with his tone to do something. ~Hmm… You have been rather lenient to my possession of your body lately. Perhaps just this once…~ The sand gurgled and sucked at his shoes and the wood creaked dangerously as he made his way towards her, picking her up under the legs and shoulders once he was sure she was unconscious. ~What is she doing here?~ Satoshi pondered, then flushed angrily as Krad wrapped his wings tightly around her and held her body close to him. ~Hey!~

~Her body temperature is low, Master. You do want me to 'save' her don't you? I'd be quite content just leaving her.~ Krad explained levelly and Satoshi let his silence speak for him as the blonde jumped back up to the wall before curling the creamy appendages around her once more. ~What a stupid girl.~ Krad observed.

~Staying here without noticing the tide. I cannot pick your sacred maidens for you, but good grief…~ The blunette colored and admitted ~I- don't really know why I'm… Why she holds a certain attraction for me but…~ As he crouched there the warm air from his breath stayed in the barrier of his wings and created a warm pocket of air for his tamers idiotic maiden, warming her. ~Why would she…~ His master wondered again and Krad pointed out flatly,

~Probably pining for a certain thief…Would be my guess.~ They both went quiet for a few minutes then Krad announced

~ She is back to a normal temperature now. Should I drop her off at her dwelling?~ Hiwatari's blue eyes narrowed, ~And how do you know where that is?~

and Krad stared pointedly off into space. ~ I don't really feel like divulging that.~

~Krad?~

~Yes?~

~Tell me.~ He paused.

~No.~ Hiwatari sighed. ~Fine, just- let's go. It's getting colder.~ He took off and as he flew Risa began to stir in his arms, her breakable small hands playing with the end of his shirt, which had rode up lightly when he's picked her up. But her breathing hadn't changed so Krad had dismissed her wriggling and therefore was utterly unprepared when her cool damp arms snaked underneath his shirt and met his own warm dry skin. "Aah-!"

He dropped a few feet in shock, then growled, cursed~Shit! S-So cold!~ and colored severely, gritting his teeth. If any other human but the one that allowed for his release had done this…He felt unclean. Inside his mind Satoshi winced as well when he heard her murmur softly "Mmm…Dark." and tighten her grip. ~Obviously…~

He began, relief flooding through him once the Harada mansion came into view (Now he wouldn't be taken advantage of any further.)

~ Your Maiden still belongs to my other half.~ Satoshi snapped back hastily ~She doesn't belong to him!~ and crossed his arms smoothly, trying to replace his emotionless mask. Krad landed on their large balcony and noticed every room except for Risa's was lit up. He would have to make this quick. He slid open the sliding glass door and her scent further assaulted him, something like chestnuts and he laid her down slowly, careful not to wake her. That was the last thing he needed. Her arms unwrapped from his torso and he pulled the covers to her shoulders, ignoring the tickly feeling as her hand ran unconsciously through his long blonde locks.

~ Dim witted little girl, wrapped up in a web of her own fantasies. If she was not essential to me-~ He heard someone say "Mom? I think I heard her!" and small quick footsteps coming down the hallway. He shuffled his wings to rid himself of her smell, her touch, and escaped, an as Riku flung open the door and found her twin she also noticed a sliver of a white feather near the sliding glass-door.

It was as curved and shiny as a newly cut crystal.

"Risa!"

* * *

Yeah... Honestly I dunno why Risa is in here but this seems like something she would do.


	37. Chapter 37

Auugh...Hate math tests. Passionately.

* * *

When Krad returned to Satoshi's apartment he was immediately greeted by Daisuke who was cradling Aisoku and exclaiming,

"You were gone for so long Dark actually did start to worry! Where were you?" He approached the shorter redhead in his smooth gait, "Nowhere in particular."

and bowed his head to nuzzle the baby, his heart thudding when tiny amethyst eyes locked on his for a brief moment.

"I think he missed you. He's been on the verge of crying the whole time." Daisuke admitted and held the infant up for him to take. Krad did and realized that it felt good to be back home. Usually the only thing he and Satoshi had to look forward to was a silent house and a word or two from Hiwatari before he left. The child grabbed one lock and twined it through his tiny fingers, and as the Niwa watched White Wings with his baby he said "You know… Back when we first met I never thought you could- care for someone at all but you've really changed." Krad hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps when you have a child you will understand… Most likely you will create one with that Riku Harada correct?" Krad waited as the verbal bomb hit Daisuke's ears and then smirked at the delayed, but none the less satisfying reaction.

"Wh- WHAAAT? N-no, I mean, m-maybe someday but-!" His cheeks warmed until they turned the color of his hair and his body stretched and bloomed into a lithe muscular figure he knew all too well. "Aah finally." He eyed the blonde with one eyebrow raised and asked "Did that on purpose didn'cha?" Krad merely pushed his hair over one shoulder, then startled when the Phantom slapped his forehead and groaned "Man, you gotta come down and see all the shit Emiko got for us. I dunno how she fit it all in one bag." Even with Dark's warning Krad was unprepared for the sheer amount she had managed, and each new item was pulled out with renewed relish. "Oh you have to see these-"She placed fuzzy back and white socks on the table and brought out the piece de résistance- Two one piece outfits, one purple with the black writing 'Daddy's Little Thief' and the other white with gold 'Daddy's Little Hunter' stitched across it. Dark covered his face with his hands his, purple hair hanging dejectedly over his visage. " Emiko…" He sighed dramatically and Krad merely colored. "Um, Mrs. Niwa…" She flipped her hand.

"It was no trouble. Oh and Krad about earlier…" She lay the outfits down and said softly,

"I'm sorry I didn't make it clear. I just want you to know if you need to talk… I'll be here to listen." She smiled nervously and glanced at him, then continued,

"I never thought that I'd be able to have a conversation with you… it gives me a little hope that someday relations between our families will be different." She was still smiling and he couldn't help but stare at her, yellow eyes wide. The thought that they would ever get along never occurred to him-the thief had stealing in his blood, and so Krad had an almost obsessive desire to protect said pieces. It was…unthinkable. Aisoku wiggled up in his grip and began sucking on his collar bone with his soft toothless gums and he was spared answering by turning to the Phantom. "Could you get him something?" Behind the couch Argentine said unexpectedly,

"Why is he doing that?" Krad put his hand between the child's tiny shoulder blades and rubbed gently. "It's just a habit-" He began but Dark interrupted,

"He's just hungry is all." getting up and heading for the kitchen, then froze as the artwork mused "But Krad doesn't have any food on him." The thief turned around stiffly and walked right up to Argentine. "Are you just playing with me or what?" He looked confused and a little nervous. "Um, no…" "Dark!" Emiko warned, but he snarled "Dammit Emiko, someone's gotta teach him these things! Ok, Arg', " He continued joining him behind the sofa. "What do girls have that guys don't?" The entire Niwa family was listening in by now and both females had blushed severely. "Um, curvy figures?" Argentine tried, bronze eyes glimmering.

"No!" Dark exclaimed, his face flushing. "Boobs, man! Ok…"He tried to calm down. "Now what are they for, Argie? Think hard." And he did. "I know!" He shouted excitedly, sure he was right this time. "For the pleasure of their lovers!" Dark lifted his hand and yelled "Yes!" before the artworks answer processed fully in his brain. "Wait-NO!" He seemed then to realize the entire family was listening in and grabbed the artwork forward, whispering something feverishly in his ear. "But Krad doesn't-" Argentine objected and Krad colored and crossed his legs discreetly. Dark muttered something else in his ear and realization dawned on the Hikari artwork,

"Oh. Oooooh…" The thief left in a huff and Argentine settled back into his chair looking as if he'd just learned the secrets of the universe. "It all sort of makes sense…"

He mused and stroked his chin thoughtfully, and to change the subject Emiko said "I almost forgot- I brought you this too." She took out a small simple lock and handed it to a confused Krad just as Dark returned with a bottle of warm milk. He gave it to the blonde, who managed to persuade Aisoku to let go of his delicious skin and as he drank contentedly, Dark noticed the lock. "Emiko!" She looked at him innocently "What? We might as well find out if he's going to be a good thief or not!"

She then gasped as she checked her watch and turned to the family. "We should probably go – you know it's not good to visit new mothers for too long."

"Fathers." Krad corrected with a slight twitch of his eye and Dark and Emiko both waved off his comment flippantly. "Whatever. You're technically a mom, so accept it." The Niwa's packed up their things and Emiko paused and took one of Krad's free hands in hers. "Thank you for letting us come and visit today." He smiled, his lips barely parting, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Dark waved to them "Yeah, whatever Emiko see yah!" He shut the door and said "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Then paused and met his gaze." So?" Krad blinked in confusion. "So what?" Dark crossed his arms and Krad watched the sinewy muscles ripple, wondering briefly if Aisoku would inherit that strength of body. "Your little disappearance. It was a bit of challenge to come up with a lie that fast, you know? So what was that about?" Krad looked down and hid his eyes with a curtain of finely woven gold.

"I'd think it would be a small challenge considering the way you can…mask your emotions while around them." Before his other half could speak Krad rasped,

"Do you ever still wish… You could really be a father to him?" and his hands tightened gently but possessively around the infant in his arms.

Dark's violet eyebrows drew together and yellow eyes bored into him.

"Not like this, you understand- like humans, with as much time as we could ever want to watch him grow…" Dark swallowed thickly and his mouth suddenly felt like it was stuffed with cotton, blocking all words from escaping.

But what could he say to comfort him, really….if there was nothing they could do about it, which seemed pretty much the god-damn case.

* * *

Aww...


	38. Chapter 38

Yay! I still don't own!

* * *

Dark said vehemently "Of course I do! But were just-things… non-humans." The tendons in Krad's neck jumped underneath his skin like cables.

"I know that. But what have we done to deserve this… teasing? This taunting?" The thief's hand slowly unclenched and he walked over to the blonde and slipped one hand underneath the baby, supporting him just as he had done when Aisoku was first born. It was such a natural gesture to him now. He smiled, the kind of smile that came just before tears and cupped the infant's face with his free hand, as darkly tan as the hidden flesh of a tree. "We can't think of it that way, Krad. We gotta just- enjoy every moment we do have with him. While we can." As his gaze dropped to Aisoku White Wings saw the change in him, the way his voice became softer and his movements slow and deliberate. ~ Even through all of this… He is still truly happy.~ Krad looked down too and his forehead almost touched Dark's, their hair curling together in tresses of saffron and amethyst. "You may just be right, for once…" Krad mused and just as Dark pulled back and barked,

"'Ey, What does that mean?" the doorbell rang. Darkness and light both looked at each other in confusion. "Did you…?"

"Nope." The blonde transformed and handed Aisoku to the Phantom Thief , searching around for a pair of glasses, then pausing to look at the Phantom. "Well?"

The blunette prompted, pushing his glasses up his nose and folding up the cuffs of his shirt so they actually fit. "Eh? What?" The purple haired Kaitou said without a clue. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Go. Upstairs. Why would the Chief Commander be sharing his home with his worst enemy, and his larvae?" Dark stuck out his tongue, then snorted  
"I like you too, Hiwatari."and stomped upstairs, accentuating his absence as he slammed the guest bedroom door. He took a deep breath and plucked a long blonde hair off his shoulder, then opened the door. "Hi, Hiwatari!" Almost instinctively he took a step back before realizing she wasn't a threat to him, but to the thief currently hiding on the second floor. "Good afternoon, Ms. Harada." He replied levelly, somewhat interested to see if she had remembered anything from Krad's rescue.

She fumbled for something in her ridiculously over-bejeweled handbag (It almost hurt to look at it.) and finally pulled out a dark-blue, almost black, jacket.

He wouldn't have recognized it except for the two large tears near the shoulder blades. "Um. I was just wondering, is this yours?" So…she hadn't figured it out yet. ~Why has she kept it? That was nearly a year ago…~ Krad pondered in the back of his mind as Satoshi answered smoothly " And if it is?" He crossed his arms and waited for her reaction, the sunlight glaring off his shades and making it impossible to read his icy eyes. "Well, if it was yours, I was going to ask how you…"

He watched her lips move and wondered if she and Dark had kissed- it certainly was likely. If he kissed her… Would she taste like him? ~Wait- why am I-?~

He cut off his thoughts abruptly. "I mean, if it was yours I wanted to give it back, but since it isn't!" She began folding it up carefully and her watched her, a strange feeling coursing through him. It was odd, watching her handle his jacket so…carefully. "It's just not useful to me anymore." Just as her chestnut hair flared and her head snapped upright, "Wait-" he shut the door. ~That was impolite.~ Krad noted, and his Tamer ignored him, staring down at his pale, pianist hands. He didn't have time for her right now. ~Almost a year… You've spent almost a year in my body.~ Placing a hand on his chest he listened to the defective, irregular heartbeat between his ribs and felt a true tinge of fear shoot through his spine. ~ I wonder just how many days I have left.~ He swallowed and dismissed Krad's soft ~Satoshi…~ stating firmly

~ We're going to stay in my form the next few days, Krad. Even without magic- well, I 'm sure you know what's happening.~ Krad sighed but agreed quietly,

~Yes, Master.~ and promptly fell asleep in the back of the Hikari's mind. He listened to Krad's deep breathing for a few moments and then headed upstairs.

Instead of the thief he found Daisuke, who was watching Aisoku drink from his bottle with a mixture of apprehension and fascination. He startled a little as the Hikari walked in, "Oh, hey Hiwatari!" and explained quickly "Um, Dark said that the visit tired him out so he's gonna take a break for a few hours. Is that ok?" The blunette sat down next to him. "Of course. I prefer your company, anyway." Daisuke took the now-empty bottle out of Aisoku's grip set it down on the end table, blinking when he realized he was already asleep again. "Oh, I was going to get more…" He glanced up at Satoshi. "So it's just us for now huh?" Satoshi nodded and stood up as he realized "I should probably finish the chores." The Niwa looked flabbergasted. "But should we leave him here asleep all by himself?" The Hikari grinned a little at Daisuke's inexperience. "He'll be fine, but you can bring him down with you if you want." Daisuke sighed with relief and his hair flopped down in front of his eyes.

They quickly fell into the same routine Dark and Krad had, caring for the baby 70% of the time and doing everything else the rest of the time. It was difficult and occasionally they asked for help from their other halves but Dark felt obligated to give Dai as much time as Krad was giving Satoshi, so he stayed dormant.

The days passed and soon enough it was the morning of Daisuke's date, their final day together. Satoshi was in the shower, stealing a moment for himself while Daisuke fed Aisoku downstairs. Hot water ran down his lean body in rivulets and he reached over one shoulder and massaged the area where the root of his left wing usually sprouted. He had become used to that horrible ache- it was a shock just to feel his normal, slick muscle underneath, all traces of pain gone.

A good kind of shock. ~Master.~ Krad began just as he was soaping up his hair. ~Yes Krad?~ The blunette lathered up his hair and stood back under the torrent, placing one hand on his hip and feeling the stretch mark there. ~I will require the use of your body today.~ It had lightened up considerably and was now a silverish-pink.

What had the thief said about it…?~ It looks kinda like a feather.~ Leaning forward he realized the thief was right- only it looked exactly like a feather, a tuft of down at the top and a sharp point at the end… His other half noticed his gaze and offered ~I could heal that with my magic if you dislike it, Hikari.~ Almost immediately Satoshi cupped his hand over it. ~No, I …like it. As for using my body, keep it to a minimum, or I will take over.~ He felt Krad nod in agreement and turned off the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist and using another to dry off his hair. Krad wondered almost to himself ~ Master, when you said you wanted to 'give life'…~

The Hikari paused, his large blue eyes like polished marbles in comparison to the dull fabric. ~Technically, you have given life to Aisoku.~ He colored and rubbed his hair vigorously. "No, it was you- you were the one in control the entire time." Krad thrummed in his head.

~Yes, but if you had wanted to, you could have forced us to change back. That pressure alone could have destroyed the embryo.~ Satoshi's hands began to shake and he gripped them into fists. Despite his bravado and complaints, the moment Kauro had broken the news to the nervous blonde… Satoshi had wanted it to live.

~And why did you start thinking about this all the sudden?~ He murmured, forcing his hands to relax. Krad shrugged.~ It's been on my mind for some time. ~

Satoshi said feverishly ~ I just- he couldn't help who his parents were, and-~ Krad interrupted softly ~ Even if it's me.~ and Satoshi went silent, busying himself by searching for some of Krad's clothes. As he did he felt Krad's arms around him briefly, his warm breath fanning across his ear.

~ Another Hikari wouldn't have hesitated, so- thank you. Truly.~ Satoshi blinked and let himself be held for a moment, then switched places with the angel, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in the comforting darkness of Krad's mind. The blonde pulled on some boxers, jeans and a shirt. Then he brushed his hair and pulled it into a messy and admittedly sexy, loose ponytail, and then went to go check on the Niwa. He found him on the verge of tears with a screaming Aisoku in his arms, and as he approached Daisuke managed over the wails "He-he just won't stop crying and I-I-"Daisuke sniffed pathetically and Krad took the infant from him, guiding the Niwa onto the couch and handing him the remote. "You just need to calm down and relax, ok Niwa?" He took the remote and wiped his face shakily,

"O-Ok." Hiccupping and turning on the television dejectedly. Krad brought the nearly-hysterical baby upstairs, purring and crooning softly to him the entire way, and sat down on the bed beside the crib.

While he continued to cry Krad sat as calm as water, stroking his hair and wiping the tears from his face , wondering what had set him off in the first place. As his cries began to die off White Wings cradled him up closer and rocked him, suddenly remembering a song he thought he had forgotten long ago-

_Hushabye, my little child, sleep though the winds grow wild._

_While the storm rages over the sea, you shall sleep in serenity._

He paused for a moment, and then remembered the next lines.

_Child of fisherfolk by the shore, winds shall sing to you evermore… _He was so focused on calming down Aisoku he didn't notice when the television turned off and a pair of large tan feet made their way up the stairs, pausing as they reached the bedroom.

_Winter gale or summer breeze, fill your dreams with their melodies._

_The sea winds whisper a lullaby, so off to sleep, and cease to cry._

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And the lullaby is called 'lullaby of the sea' written by David Lundie. I changed the second and last lines though.


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own.

Sorry I havent updated in a while- so many finals, Auuuugh!

* * *

~Where did you learn that?~ Satoshi asked his other half out of sheer curiosity. Aisoku had fallen asleep in Krad's arms and he stood up to place him back in the crib. ~Rio used to sing it to us all the time. I'm surprised you don't remember.~ Privately, he added ~I used to sing it to you as well.~ Hiwatari began to correct

~Actually-~ when they both felt the presence of a certain thief in the hallway. "I know your there." White Wings said clearly, placing his child in the crib and pushing his bangs behind one ear. Dark walked in rather sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Well, I can safely say that's something I never expected to catch you doing.~ Krad gave a snooty 'humph' and ran a few fingers across his son's chubby, velvety cheek.

"And I can safely say if you ever tell anyone, your existence will be compromised." Dark snorted at the threat and joined him, leaning on the railing and crossing his arms.

"Where did'ja learn that anyway?" Krad shrugged smoothly, not making eye contact. "It's just an old Hikari song. Hiwatari's mother used to sing it to us, and I thought it might help him fall asleep."

"Well, it certainly worked like a charm." He paused and the lamp created choppy lavender highlights in his hair.

"Huh. I don't remember hardly anything of Dai's childhood until he was about ten, just snippets." It was Krad's turn to hesitate and then he admitted,

"Actually… I learned that from when Satoshi and I were still within Rio Hikari. I remembered the words later…" Dark startled and sat up straight, his eyes growing wide. "Wait- you remember that from when you were-!" Krad brought up his hands and touched all the pads of his fingers together. "Sort of frightening, isn't it? Usually I just block myself off entirely. But for some reason…" He was lying, of course he had a perfectly legitimate reason, but the Phantom didn't need to know.

"… I liked hearing the sound of her voice." Krad's yellow eyes glazed over with a memory and for a small space of time he was far beyond Dark's reach, back in a happier time of his existence. ~Just like Aisoku likes hearing the sound of yours.~ Dark thought, and said with an unreadable expression "Krad…"

White Wings shook his head and teased, "Oh, don't be calling my name with such lust just yet…"and the thief immediately flushed, the redness almost reaching his ears. "Wha-? What the hell does that mean, you perv?" He turned on him, then changed his mind and pointed his chin up in the air daintily,

"You know what? I don't even care!" and scooped Aisoku up from his crib, and then climbed into the guest bed. "What are you doing?" Krad asked, which led to a grumpy, "S'look like? Me and Aisoku are taking a nap." He pulled his legs up close to his chest, his lower half clad in soft grey sweatpants, and effectively wrapped his whole body around the infant. Krad blinked and sighed, then corrected, "Aisoku and I. Well while you're accomplishing so much I'll go downstairs and finish the chores." Dark exhaled and yanked the teal blankets up to his waist, then burrowed back into the large white pillows. "Whatever." As Krad closed the door he could have sworn the Phantom was already asleep, his eyes shut tight and his arms curled around Aisoku's tiny body as if he was a precious jewel.

Well he deserved some time alone with him considering this was the last day he would be with him…until the next generation. He swallowed thickly at the thought and busied himself with the thousand other things that he needed to do for a few hours, and then took a five minute break to bring up a bottle of milk to Aisoku.

He was probably awake now and if he was then he was hungry. Opening the door softly he caught a brief glimpse of Dark's true expression. His eyes were downcast, half hidden by black lashes and watching as his son played with the silken, amethyst strands of his hair. A secret smile curved up his lips, but his eyes held such a tumultuous mix of happiness and sadness it made Krad's throat constrict. "I brought him some formula."He announced and in an instant Dark's eyes flickered back to normal. "Well it's about time! The room service here is terrible." Krad rolled his eyes and handed him a bottle just as Dark said suddenly "Oi, Krad?" The blonde looked over one shoulder. "Hmm?" The thief muttered his request almost as if he was ashamed, "Could you do me a favor? Just… Remember everything that happens with him when I'm gone, so if we do ever become one I can remember it too." Krad let his words hang in the air for a moment. "I was already planning on doing so."

He then sat down gently at the foot of the bed and said faintly, "I thought… perhaps it would be good if you were alone with him for the majority of today."

Dark smiled and raised his eyebrows in surprise as Aisoku belched, blinked and went right back to drinking, completely unfazed. "Thanks. This is nice, but I like it when you're around too. I wish I could…" He shook his head as if it was a silly thought. "Ah, never mind." Krad adjusted his collar and ran the Kaitou's words through his mind again. ~ 'I like it when you're around too'…So, you can tolerate my company.~ "You're not indebted to me in any way, you know." His eyes strayed to the baby, then back to the painting in the room. "I-" He just barely smiled, "- Have enjoyed this just as much, possibly more, than you have. More than I thought was possible.

So stop reprimanding yourself, it irritates me." Dark's smile widened and he said softly, "Alright." And they let the rest of the day slip by just as the ones before, trying not to linger on the way it would end. Too soon it was nearing the time Dark needed to leave and he could see the tension in the Phantom's body.

He was jumpy, twitching at small noises and becoming increasingly silent. Krad was relaxing in front of the TV with Aisoku, his tiny head against Krad's sternum, his blonde hair nearly the same rich shade as his fathers. Krad had no doubt that in a few weeks it would be the same color- it seemed to get more lustrous every day.

The Phantom sat on the other side now in full thief gear, his duffel bag of borrowed clothes from Emiko's at the front door. Dark's leg was twitching so badly it was actually shaking the couch, and Krad glanced up at the clock on his living room wall. 5:30. Daisuke's date started at six. "You should probably get going."

He tried to say it softly but it came out harsh and choppy the words sticking in his mouth. They tasted so bitter. Dark glanced at him, and then scooted just a bit nearer to his other half. "Yeah, I- well, here. I took it earlier." He handed him a photograph and Krad held it up curiously. It was from the time Emiko had come to visit and was a perfect snapshot of Krad holding Aisoku, with Dark in the background looking smug. ~I don't even remember the click of the camera. ~ He thought and swung his ponytail over one shoulder. "Thank you. I will keep it with me…always." He flipped open the rectangular secret compartment in the heart of the cross and folded the picture carefully, then placed it inside and snapped it shut. "Hey!" Dark asked, intrigued. "What else is in there?" Krad huffed through his nose;

"Wouldn't you like to know." and tossed it back over his shoulder, Aisoku reaching with determination towards the flying locks.

"I suppose I can give you that sketch now." Dark stopped him with his hand and said "Actually, I already got it." showing him the rolled up piece of sketchbook paper hidden in his jacket. "I should have guessed." Krad said dryly, turning the TV off and accompanying him to the front door. It wasn't really hitting him yet- it just felt like the Phantom would be gone for a few hours. "Dark, I-" He was suddenly wrapped in a tight, inescapable embrace. Dark's face was buried in his flaxen hair and his thick arms wee around his slighter shoulders. The baby was smack dab between them and gurgled happily at their closeness, unaware of what was going on.

"It's been one helluva ride, Krad; I just wish it could have been a bit longer." Even though he was putting on his brave front Krad could feel his frame quivering a little, and the blonde put one arm around him, resting his chin on Dark's shoulder. "D-dammit…" Dark said, his breath warming Krad's neck.

"Was there anything else I wanted to say…?" Krad dug his fingers into the fabric of his jacket. "We'll see him in the next generation." He tried and Dark answered bitterly, "Yeah, and he'll be what, twenty eight?" He went silent. "Sorry, I… sorry." Krad could have sworn he felt wetness sinking into his shirt where Dark's eyes rested, but then he moved and the sensation was gone. "Let me just hold my family for a little while longer." Something inside Krad trembled-he'd never expected, never prepared to be called that before, especially not from him. "I'm not-"He began, but Dark silenced his protests with a red-eyed stare, soft and painful.

"Yeah. You are." Giving them both a careful squeeze, he pulled a black beanie over liquid amethyst, gave Krad a little salute, "Till next time, then." and shut the door. Aisoku begn to cry again and Krad coddled him to his chest and let him cry for the both of them, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Daisuke's date went on without a hitch, but Riku, being the observant person that she was, asked him as they sat down in front of a coffee shop-

"Niwa, are you … You just seem like you really don't want to tell me-" "I do!" Daisuke interrupted quickly, quickly turning almost cherry. "I just…" He looked around, ignored that pit of guilt he felt about forcing Dark out at a time like this(not to mention had just dragged him away from his baby…)and said softly, placing his hand over hers, "Miss Riku? Could we talk somewhere in private?" She nodded and followed him down an alley, her sneakers crunching over the gravel.

"Riku…" He began, his hands knotting around each other. "I need you to stay calm ok? I mean, I was shocked the first time it happened, but…" She took a step closer to him. "Niwa, are you ok? You're scaring me." He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was too but Riku, remember when you asked me if I was the Phantom Thief Dark?"

She put a hand on his narrow shoulder. "Yes…" He looked down at the ground, ashamed, and then his eyes rose to meet hers. "Well, I lied. I really am…"

Then he let his heart pound, lost in her chestnut eyes, and she jerked her hand back in shock as the shoulder underneath rose and knotted with muscle.

It was like a movie, a kind of special effect as his limbs stretched and grew, as those round eyes turned oval and amethyst, completely foreign.

His short spiky hair lengthened like play-doh and darkened to purple as well, and she finally finished Niwa's sentence for him. "…Dark."

* * *

*gasp!* So, Will Niwa get rejected?


	40. Chapter 40

He gave a sort of bow, "At your service." but there was something in his eyes that seemed a bit off. "How- doesn't that hurt Daisuke?" She decided to ask the most obvious question first, and Dark chuckled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Nah. His love for you brings me out, and vice versa. It's completely painless."

She looked down at the ground, shaking a little, and held her bag tightly. "And w-where is he now?" Dark tapped his temple, and she added a little quieter,

"Oh…It sounds like you've said this a thousand times before." He wanted to reach out to her, to put his arm around her and reassure her Daisuke was quite used to hanging out in the back of his mind, but he couldn't. That'd probably just freak her out more. "Almost."His eyes glittered and she glanced up at him again accusingly. "What about those wings? Those definitely would hurt him, busting out of Daisuke like-"Dark grinned and held a finger just a few inches from her lips, then lifted his hand into the air gracefully. "Wizu! Come!" In a flash of white a little rabbit was resting in his palm, and it murmured "Kyuuu…" happily. "That's Niwas!"She gasped and then narrowed her eyes,

"So, what are you trying to say, are you telling me he's your wings or something?" He continued to smile, "Anger is one of the steps to acceptance." then commanded Wiz silently. He transformed and Dark's wings appeared, folded smoothly against his back, as black and shiny as oil.

She reached out to them as curious as a child and asked "So what is he?" Flexing his wing out for her to touch he explained,

"He's my familiar. He's connected to me through my magic." All of this was absolutely surreal- maybe it was all a dream. But no it couldn't be, because when she touched the feathers they were warm and dry and very, very real. "I don't believe you. Turn around." She ordered, and Dark shrugged and turned on one of Daisuke's uncomfortably small sneaker heels. "I would never deny any request from you, Riku."

~Especially when it involves me getting patted down. ~ He added devilishly and Daisuke shouted ~Dark!~ as red as a cherry tomato in his mind.

Coloring, Riku felt down to the base of his wing, and then slipped two fingers into the slits in the back of Daisuke's shirt. "Oh be quiet." She moved the rest of her hand in and cupped the root of his wing in her hand, "See? It's connected! And there's a heartbeat too, so…"Just then, she noticed a thin purplish sheen under the wing and when she laid her hand against Dark's skin it prickled. "That's Wiz." He said and added just as a faint blush touched his cheeks.

"You know, for a first date, you're being kind of forward." She snatched one hand back and smacked him in the back of the head with the other ,

"Wha-See, this is exactly why I-!" He cradled his head, "Ouch! Exactly why what?" and stepped away from her and she lowered her hand and finished,

"Why…So how is Daisuke cured of you then?" Dark continued to massage his head and pouted at her a little before answering, "Easy. You gotta fall for me too."

Riku held her bag up to her chest and blushed deeply. "I…love Niwa, but I don't know if I could ever learn to love you." She said softly and the grin on his face faded. "Could you- give me a little while to think about it?" He let Wiz transform back, stuffed him in his pocket and suddenly realized what that would mean.

He would have more time with Aisoku-! "YEAH! Er, I mean, yeah. So, how long d'ya mean? A week, a month?" She paused and raised an eyebrow at him, then pushed her bangs out of the way. "I don't know. I'll tell Niwa when, and speaking of which, could I…?"He sighed and pretended to be hurt,

"Tired of me already are you? Ah, well. At least you've got some food for thought." And was about to transform back when she injected, "One more question."

"Shoot."

"Why…Why is it that today… It just feels like you're putting on a bit of an act- that you're really upset about something." This time his smile was genuine, thin but filled with relief. "That's not something you need to worry about." Then purple was replaced with red and their date continued, Daisuke filling in all the questions Riku asked and ecstatically happy that she hadn't just rejected him outright. It made him wonder if she had remembered anything from when he had confessed to her…

But it didn't really matter. He also noticed as he chatted, that the tingling warmth that was Dark had lightened up considerably, and he was glad for him.

Maybe… he'd get a change to hold Aisoku again soon too; the little guy had grown on him. As their night came to a close he walked Riku home, ducked behind a tree in one of the parks and transformed back into Dark, who promptly made a b line for Krad's apartment. ~I'm really glad you get to spend a little more time with him.~

Dark snorted, ~You ain't nearly half as glad as me, Dai. But thanks.~ and reflected on just how weird it was that the place he couldn't have been dragged into a year ago was now the place he wanted to be more than anywhere in the world.

* * *

Reviews would be wonderful thanks! And sorry this one is so short!*bows* I'll try harder next time.


	41. Chapter 41

Beginning of summer!

* * *

Dark got back to Krad's apartment at around nine thirty and let himself in, climbing quietly up the stairs. Once he got to the guest bedroom he ninjaed the door open and closed, then sneaked up on the sleeping blonde. Gradually he came into view, turned to one side with their baby in his arms, and his long fair hair seemed to encircle Aisoku. He smiled despite himself. Somehow just seeing them made him feel whole, as if he really did belong here. He reached over and shook Krad's shoulder gently. "Hey." His yellow eyes snapped open and he curled instinctively around the baby, his lips curling into a snarl before he realized who it was. Krad then relaxed and rubbed his eyes, "Oh, its you." and sat languidly up on one arm. "Rejection must have been a severe blow to your delicate ego." His saffron eyes glittered with amusement and Dark retorted heatedly,

"Hey, I, the Great Phantom Thief, was not 'rejected'! Ok! She needs 'time'-"He held up his hands to make the quotation marks. "-to think about it."

Their child stirred at the sound of Dark's voice and Krad placed him lovingly back into his crib before saying softly "Dark, how many more times do you intend to do this? I…" He paused and swallowed thickly, then grabbed his sleeve and pulled Dark into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. He cursed this happiness that had made him as weak as a kitten. Heavens above, he was- more than relieved, almost ecstatic- to see Dark, of all artworks! "…Was completely resigned never to see you again, and here you are. But the real question is, how long do you intend to stay this time…?" His pale hands tightened and his eyes grew hard and tiger-like.

"I cannot take it anymore." He hissed and broke his gaze away, and again the old Krad blazed through, powerful and cold.

"And I was resigned to never see my son again!" Dark nearly hollered back, thoroughly pissed that Krad didn't seem…happy at all to see him.

"How do you think I feel? I'm like a puppet to Riku's whim! She has absolutely no idea-"He gritted his teeth together and tried to calm down, taking in a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry but I honestly didn't think you'd be pissed to see me, hell I…" He trailed off, and then to the blonde's surprise the thick tan hands relaxed at his sides as he said almost as if it was a revelation. "You…you're actually scared of being happy, aren't you? 'Cause you know damn well it ain't gonna last." Krad's eyes widened half a fraction, and that was enough proof Dark needed. "But…it's worth it, Krad. Aisoku-he's worth it!"He walked up to the blonde and grabbed his upper arm.

"This is hard for me too but-" He broke off as Krad's eyes softened and he abruptly placed his porcelain hand against Dark's chest, right over his sternum.

"Our son is like you," He almost grinned and instead just barely showed his beautiful teeth, removing said palm from his other half.

"He has a strong heart. Even when he was inside me, I knew. It was like his little heartbeat seemed to defy everything just by being."

He paused and looked away again. "I… am not like that. Being pulled back and forth like this it- wears me down. Like rock being ground into fine sand. I'm not angry with you, I just- apparently can't even cope as well as I thought I could." Krad felt Dark's tough heavy hand on his own bird-thin shoulder as he turned away from him. "I think you're coping pretty damn well, actually." Krad was about to turn back when he heard Aisoku stirring and opened the door, letting Dark in first.

Aisoku was almost fully awake and grasped at the air, begging to be picked up. Dark watched Krad's whole manner change in seconds- he became careful and affectionate, everything he absolutely wasn't during a fight. He turned to Dark, his long hair creating tiny golden rivers down one side of his pale neck.

Then he held up Aisoku for him to take and the child gurgled excitedly. "Welcome home, Dark." Krad murmured with a shadow of a smile playing on his lips.

Dark took him and his son chirped and looked up at him with nearly the same eyes he saw in the mirror each day, and then tugged contentedly on his shirt.

He touched his nose and forehead gently to his boy's, "It's good to be back. I missed you, my little meatloaf." and Krad raised an eyebrow, then crossed his arms.

"Meatloaf?" The thief sat down near the end of the bed. "Yep, see?" He wrapped his lips around his teeth and mouthed Aisoku's chubby arm gently. "Om nom."

The baby let out a soft breathy noise, almost a giggle, and Krad sighed. "You could have at least picked something more…delectable."

The thief pulled his legs up and eyed Krad suspiciously. "Whaddya talking about? Meatloaf is fucking delicious." "Dark!" Krad scolded in a very mothering way, and pointed to Aisoku. The purple-haired Kaitou shrugged. "Aw, S'not like he understands any of it yet." "I will not have our son's first word be an obscenity."

Dark laughed at the thought and assured him, "Me neither. I want his first word to be…" He trailed off as he thought about the day when he would hear Aisoku's voice. (Would it be ultra-polite like Krad's, or a bit more like him…) and finished truthfully.

"…Daddy. Even if he's not saying it to me." Krad looked at him with a kind of amazement- that he could say that knowing full well it might be the case, that he may never hear his own son's first word- and smiling…! "For me, as well." He said in almost a whisper and as their eyes met Dark replied,

"Well, I guess that's one thing that we can agree on." and grinned wider, eliciting a true smile from his other half's face. Krad didn't really smile very often, so when he did it seemed to… Well, Dark wasn't gonna go into it, but it seemed to make those moments he did worth remembering. They passed the night in their tamer's forms to let their bodies recover and decided to let Satoshi and Daisuke decide when they wanted to take care of Aisoku. Satoshi was in control most of the time and Daisuke really didn't care too much, so they fell happily back into the routine of caring for the baby. Daisuke tried his best to keep up with school (However, since Daisuke was taking Chinese and Krad happened to be fluent he ended up helping the Niwa more often.) Almost a month passed, and Christmas, where Krad/Satoshi was (unwillingly) brought to the Niwa household and received to his surprise something that wasn't baby-related.

A hairbrush. Of course he and Dark didn't give each other anything because as Dark put it ~_We already have Aisoku, and that would be too damn weird!~_

He was using said hairbrush at this moment, then remembered what had happened right after she had given it to him._~ Could I just_…?~

And she had reached for his hair. He shuddered a little at the memory of her hands virtually molesting his locks and set it down on the end table. Then he stretched his legs out of the couch and watched Dark with amusement as he tried to get Aisoku to smile.

"I told you he's not old enough. They don't smile until they are two months old." Dark glared at him. "Shaddup! He's nearly two months old! I'll make it work, you just wait!" and went back to work, noticing that the baby's eyes were locked on him. "Hey…" He tilted his head to one side, hair swishing, and Aisoku's eyes followed.

Tilting the other way, they did the same thing. He lifted his boy up close to his face and asked in a whisper, "Are you looking at me? Do you know who I am, kiddo?" Tiny purple eyes blinked, and Krad reached behind him to open the blinds out to the street and get in some feeble winter sun. Dark turned to him excitedly,

"Krad, I think he-"

and froze, his necklace still moving. Through the blinds his eyes locked with wide chestnut ones, and for a second time stopped. He realized what she was seeing, who he was holding in his arms, then- her chin length curtain swung to hide her face and she ran, disappearing through the thin line of vision the window gave.

Krad stood up, and turned around to look when Dark jerked him back around firmly. "I-It was Riku. Ooooh, shit." The White Wings took Aisoku from him smoothly, picked up the black hat off the end table and handed it to him, "Well? Go after her." He gave the blonde a smile of pure gratitude, slammed the hat on and slipped on his sneakers, "Riku! Riku, wait!" the door slamming behind him. Aisoku looked up at Krad, who murmured in a voice like velvet,

"What is it, hmm?" and brought him up just under his chin. ~For some reason, it feels like… he may not be coming back this time.~

* * *

Heh heh heh...Um, reviews would be great!


	42. Chapter 42

He saw just a flick of her shorts around the corner and sped after her, his jewelry smacking against his chest. Once he rounded the corner he caught sight of her again, her lacrosse stick over one arm, heading down a small deer trail and off into the thin woods. "Riku!" he called again and she turned briefly just so he could see her face, furious and confused. "Just stay away from me!" She cried and took off again, and he took a deep breath and followed.~ Damn, your girlfriend can run!~

He complained to Daisuke, who was too distraught to answer as he worked his way down, avoiding the poison oak and mud holes.

Up ahead he heard a sudden miniature rockslide and a soft sharp cry, and he sped up even more. "Rik-!" Slamming on the brakes he almost ran past her, on her hands and knees near the sharp rocks of their so-called beach. Her hands were curled up to her chest and as he approached she snarled, "Don't touch me."

And he backed off, settling on a large grey rock a near her. She sat up carefully and he could tell that she had fallen- her knees and hands were streaked with dirt and her palms looked red. Riku didn't even look at him and for a moment they just sat there, the soft, constant roar of the sea beyond them. "Was…Was that baby yours?" She finally asked, her voice sounding small and childish and almost afraid. Dark rested his head in one hand and sighed. "Yeah, he is. His name is Aisoku."

She covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my God…" then became angry. "HOW COULD YOU- I mean, I knew you were a pervert but this is just-!"

Dark felt compelled to point out, "Hey I wasn't the one staring into some stranger's living room." She slammed her hands down into her lap,

"That doesn't even compare, and for your information, I was there because Emiko told me that Daisuke would be at Satoshi's house!"

The thief saw small little flecks of blood on her shorts as she moved and realized her hands were bleeding. "I mean, we're talking about a little life! You said if I ever, which by the way is totally out of the question, fall in love with you, you would disappear! You could never possibly take care of that baby!" Instead of shouting back at her he merely replied with an odd kind of flatness "I know. That's why Daisuke's family is going to take care of him." She stared at him, and then gathered up her lacrosse stick with shaky hands and said, "Pawning him off on Daisuke's family is so selfish. I-" She blinked away tears. "…Can't believe you would do that! I'm leaving, Dark. And don't bother following me because I'm not coming back." As she turned to leave Dark's hair swayed playfully in the breeze and he locked eyes with her.

"So, you're not even going to listen to my side." Then his eyes went back to the ocean as if he was already resigned to that fact.

"Riku, my son…he isn't human. He wasn't conceived the way humans are."

She gripped her sports equipment, trying to force her body back up the trail, but it refused to budge. If she left him now, she'd also be leaving…~Niwa-kun. Oh, Daisuke…~ He always knew just what to say to make her stay. Why…? Why was it so hard…? He had gone off and had had sex in Daisuke's form, with some girl!

Then, on top of all of that, he was leaving whoever she was with no support whatsoever! In Riku's mind, right then, he couldn't have been much lower.

"He sure looked human to me!" Harada spat, recalling his tiny chubby body, the head of bright blonde hair. "So do I." He countered, and then added,

"My other half carried him, Krad. The White Wings. And he's definitely not a girl, so maybe you should rethink your conclusion that I just ran off and slept with some blonde slut." She flushed. "But- that's impossible! Boy's bodies just aren't built that way- that kind of stuff just doesn't happen!" He almost grinned as he realized she had finally given him something to bring her back with. "Oh? And a 14 year old transforming into a 17 year old thief every time he feels love is completely normal?" Riku's mouth opened as she searched for something to say. "That's different, that's…" He smiled at her gently and added with a seriousness she didn't even know he possessed, "Riku, please listen. I'll tell you the whole story, and if you still don't believe me at the end then…" He shrugged, "Well, you don't ever have to see us again." Amethyst met a deep earthy brown again and she searched his gaze for the slightest hint of lies. ~There he goes, playing the 'Daisuke' card. What a jerk.~

But he did seem pretty sincere. ~I want… I want so badly to believe him. I don't want to leave Niwa, he's my friend, my…~ Almost crying out at the thought she loosened her death grip on the stick and glared at him, then sat down on a rock and flicked her hair away from her face. "Thank you." Dark said with his curiously long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. And so he told her everything- from trying to steal the Hatsu Shibou, to the weird brand that had appeared on Krad's abdomen, to the day he'd found out Krad actually was pregnant… As he did, she saw his eyes fill with a kind of warmth she'd never seen before, so strong it almost turned that exotic color molten. "Did he move around a lot?" She asked unexpectedly, as Dark briefly went over the first time he'd felt the little mite squirming around in the blonde. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, he slept a lot too though-but yea, probably as much as you or me." He fiddled with one of his metallic bracelets as he spoke, and she persisted

"What was it like?" He looked up and seemed to resemble a true seventeen year old for a minute, caught off guard.

"Like? Well…" A little flush played around his tan cheeks as he tried to describe it. "It was good to know he was ok, and exciting too because it'd only be a few more months until I could hold him." His strong hands clasped together in his lap as he said it. "… and kinda bittersweet too, of course." She propped the lacrosse stick between two smaller rocks and asked, "Bittersweet, why?" and this time his smile seemed thin and wavering. "Because I thought during Daisuke's date you would make e disappear, and his date was a week before Krad's due date." The breeze played with Riku's sleeves and short bob as she said softly,

"You knew the whole time that…you wouldn't be able to keep him?"

"Well, yeah." Her eyebrows drew together, "But why- I mean, Daisuke probably doesn't mind and-" He brought up a finger to silence her once more.

"Riku, I want Daisuke to have a normal life, Y'know…" He seemed so sincere, those inhuman orbs still on her.

"Get married, maybe have a coupla kids-" He winked at her, and she flushed again, though this time from embarrassment.

"- and none of that can happen until I'm gone." Her hands began to shake. "You and Krad both…can't keep him?" He nodded.

"Krad's case is a little different but, Daisuke, he's been…" He looked briefly back to the overcast ocean, the seagulls wheedling angrily above them.

"He's made me feel human, so I just want him to be happy." ~Dark.~ Daisuke muttered in shock in the back of the thief's mind, and Dark said, ~Well, it's true.~

Riku glanced down at the sand and her head dropped so he couldn't see her expression. "But your baby won't even know his fathers, he won't know you, and you'll never…You'll miss out on everything!" He saw her swallow again and her hands tightened around the fabric of her blue shorts. "Riku…" But before he could do anything she was full-out crying, tears streaking their way down her face as she sobbed. ".. I-if you're not going to cry about it than I am, g-god dammit!"

Dark moved over to her, paused, and then wrapped one arm around her small shaking shoulders as the sobs shook her frame. As she cried she could taste the salt from her tears all mixed in with the grains of sand. After a long prideful struggle, she eventually gave in to him and leaned on his shoulder until her face hurt and her eyes felt dry from all the spent tears. ~He's really warm, just like Niwa…~ She couldn't help but think, and as she wiped her face with her sleeve she joked feebly,

"I guess you aren't such a pervert after all." "Oh? What changed your mind?" She laughed weakly, "If...If you were you probably would have taken full advantage of the situation." He smirked and tightened his grip around her gently, "Who say's I'm not? Usually you'd never let me hold you like this."

She sniffed, "That's true." and ventured a look at him. "I just don't understand, I think everyone should have a chance to be happy…and Aisoku being taken away from you both like this…" "You think that I should have a chance at being happy?" Dark asked in surprise, and she hiccupped. "Yeah, even people like you."

Dark snorted and they sat next to each other quietly for a few moments. He noticed that she wasn't all tensed up like she usually was, to the contrary, she was all relaxed, practically snuggled up next to him, and she the heat she gave off was welcoming in the freezing air. He suddenly said,

"Well, I know what would make me happy…right now." and she snorted and guessed. "What, if we started making out?" He leered at her,

"Well, that too, but- how about just a kiss?" She looked like he'd just suggested she jumped off a building, and inside his head he heard Daisuke shriek. "What? N-no!" She pointed her face the opposite direction. "Aww, you're no fun. It'd probably make you feel better too." Without looking at him she said. "No, it wouldn't."

"Yeah it would."

"No way in hell would that help."

"How do you know for sure?" His eyes shimmered mischievously as she whipped around. "It's a scientific fact!" He leaned close and whispered, his lips almost touching the shell of her ear, hot breath fanning across her skin, "I'll bet you just don't know how." She hissed. "What! Of course I know how!" He crossed his arms and tilted his chin up arrogantly "Well then prove it." He gestured around the beach in a sweep. "There's no one here- no witnesses."

"FINE!"

She yanked his collar down so his head was at her level and halted. Seeing him so close like this… His large oval eyes and auburn skin, the long strands of purple hair brushing her face and neck…he was so, so…_handsome_. Dark ignored Daisuke's death threats gleefully and asked "Having second thoughts, hmm?" grinning that grin that she hated. He was so full of himself, so cocky! And arrogant! She'd give anything just to wipe that smirk off his face…!

"NO!" She pressed her lips to his in what she hoped was a bruising kiss, and meant to pull back right away. But something about his taste, like dark chocolate …

She felt his warm lips curve into a smile and those amythest pools were so close, and his thick arm was around her so tightly…

Harada closed her eyes, and as she did he felt the final transformation take hold, and thought to Krad quicker than a blink ~Sorry…~ then he relaxed.

The feeling was like falling asleep, only faster- he felt like he was being drawn into the very center of Daisuke, his body breaking down into a mist...

... then everything that he was became drowned out by the sound of Daisuke's heart… he closed his eyes for the last time, and was lost.

* * *

I won't beg this time but well, you know the drill-


	43. Chapter 43

Over 200 reviews!*cries* I'm so happy, thank you everyone!

* * *

Krad heard his other half's voice, a quick, short ~ Sorry.~ and answered as fast as he could ~ It's alright.~

He hoped it would reach Dark before he disappeared completely within the Niwa, but knew somewhere within himself that the thief was already gone.

The blonde was in the middle of giving Aisoku a bath and for diverting his attention for one second he received a splash of warm, soapy water on his neck and chest. "Ah! Hey…" The baby slapped the water again as he tried to figure out what it was and Krad held Aisoku's tiny arms at his sides, worried he might splash soap into his eyes. "Careful." Then he filled up a jug with some clean water and covered the infant's eyes, washing off the last bits of suds from his peach fuzz hair, and thought ~So…He's finally gone.~ He didn't feel anything in particular- he'd already cried more than enough for his other half, for their situation, for everything.

But as his topaz eyes met his son's it hit him right in his chest and he almost choked, covering it with a deep shaky breath instead.

~ How pathetic.~ He hissed at himself, and Satoshi asked, ~Krad…?~ He quickly composed himself, ~It is nothing.~ picking up their child and drying him off before putting his diaper and 'Daddy's little hunter' outfit on. He steadied Aisoku on the counter with one hand and commented,

"What I want to know is how you managed to get bits of the carpet in your neck rolls." while wiping his own neck and collar with a towel. In fact he almost missed it- but out of the corner of his eye he saw Aisoku's mouth move and suddenly he was smiling at Krad, a toothless grin that positively gripped his heart. He felt his Tamer watching and smiled back, setting the towel on its rack. "Aisoku…" He kissed his cheek and nuzzled his face down next to his tiny body, and their baby giggled and tugged playfully on his flaxen locks. ~My dear child…~ Hiwatari swallowed and waited until Krad had taken Aisoku downstairs, then said

~Krad, we should probably call Emiko.~ White Wings filled a plastic bottle with formula and popped it in the microwave. ~Why? I don't really-Oh.~

He took the bottle out and tested the nub on his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot before putting it in Aisoku's mouth. ~Krad, I-~ He hesitated, the continued,

~ …Without Dark here, it will be much harder. And Emiko- she's been expecting this, she'll take good care of him.~

Krad's eyes narrowed and he spat, ~ I would take _**better **_care of him.~ so venomously that Satoshi took a step back. ~I didn't- I wasn't implying…~

Krad stroked his son's head and immediately calmed, saying almost complacently, ~ Yes, I will call her. But let him finish this bottle first. ~ He then settled down on the couch and propped his feet up and Satoshi nodded, sitting down in the space of Krad's mind. He felt sort of bad for bringing it up, which was strange. Perhaps he'd gotten closer to Krad than intended...~Although…It's difficult to go through a pregnancy with someone and remain completely unaffected.~ As Aisoku drank the curse noticed that his little eyes kept flicking back to him, and that tingling affection spread though his body once more. Satoshi caught the end snippet of Krad's thoughts,

~…another day.~ and questioned, ~ What?~ Krad paused. ~Could I have one more day with him?~ Satoshi answered back quickly, surprised that he had asked instead of merely making the decision- ~Of course, I didn't mean tonight. I'm not …that horrible.~ That sentence placed a smug grin on his other half's porcelain face.

~ Of course not, master.~ Aisoku emptied his bottle quickly, belched, and burrowed down into the fabric of Krad's white shirt. He let him rest for a few minutes then picked up the phone and dialed the Niwa's home number, resisting the urge to slam it back into the charger."Hello?" Kosuke answered, and he asked to be connected with Emiko. As he got halfway though his explanation she interrupted "What brought this on all of the sudden? I thought you and Dark-" Krad informed her quietly, "Dark…has fallen back into the Niwa DNA." She gave a soft "Oh…" and asked him when he wanted her to come and pick him up. ~Never.~ He vowed in a corner of his skull but answered "The day after tomorrow would probably be best." His baby grumbled and he adjusted his grip, petting his head reassuringly. "So soon?"

Krad nodded to no one in particular. "The longer I keep him the harder it will be." Eventually she agreed and told him that Kosuke would be coming over to help them move the crib and all the other baby supplies into the car. "That's fine." They arranged for her to come and pick him up around ten that morning and he hung up, trying to push the whole conversation from his mind. He could feel Aisoku falling asleep in his arms, becoming heavy and relaxed like a big puppy, so he turned on the television and lowered the volume to almost nothing. ~Krad, are you sure-~

~Yes!~ He snarled at his master in irritation.

~ This is the right decision- it would be best if he doesn't remember me at all. Besides, since when does a Hikari encourage his curse to remain in his body?~

The blunette fell silent as he realized that Krad had already made this choice and that…he did want his body back, but still…~When he knows that it just might throw his curse off the deep end once and for all.~ Krad snorted and changed it to the discovery channel (Satoshi found Krad secretly delighted in watching animals eating each other) answering, ~ You must think I am weak indeed.~ Satoshi summoned up a chair in Krad's mind and sat in it with his arms crossed, pushing his glasses up his nose. ~ A bond is not a weakness. Dark and Daisuke had one and because of it, they always defeated us.~ Krad's magic rippled underneath his skin as he stated,

~It would be best if you don't mention that family to me just yet.~ and Satoshi backed off, curling up in his chair and waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

When Riku pulled away it was round ruby eyes that met with her own, and Daisuke blushed immediately. "Um, hi Riku."

She grasped his smaller shoulders in confusion, "Wha-where did Dark go?" and the redhead tapped his chest reassuringly. "Don't worry, he probably just…"

He trailed off as he realized he no longer felt Dark's presence in his ribcage and pressed his hand a little tighter against his sternum. ~ Dark? Heeeeyyyy, Daaaaarrrk!~ Usually if he turned up the annoyance factor he got some kind of reply but this time, nothing. In fact the warmth he always felt, even when his other half was sleeping was gone and he realized to his own shock, "Riku, he-he's gone." Her grip on his shoulders tightened and she exclaimed "What? But we-I-" then remembered what he had said to her a mere few weeks ago_-_

_~You gotta fall for me too.~_

She leaned into Daisuke, and he hugged her tightly as she apologized, "Daisuke, I didn't mean to, and I'm so_ so _sorry…" He waited with her by the sea until she had calmed down and then offered her his hand, "Ah, Riku? Did you want me to walk you home?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"I mean, you've had a really long day." The little brunette nodded and followed him all the way back to her home, thinking angrily at the non-existent thief,

~ I didn't 'fall' for you, by the way! I would never fall for you, jerk!~Yet she still felt as if she had taken away something…something irreplaceable from Niwa.

But maybe someday...he would forgive her.

* * *

Hwoo! I've been camping so sorry for the long wait!


	44. Chapter 44

Krad's last day went basically the same as all the others, save when he went shopping with Aisoku for the first time. Usually he just made Dark do it and with good reason- today his chores had taken nearly twice as long, because he was constantly being stopped by people who :

A) wanted to comment on Aisoku's cuteness or B) wanted to give him advice. When he finally got home he dropped his bags on the floor and curled up in his chair, letting out a long dramatic sigh. ~If we'd had an ugly child, this wouldn't be such a problem.~ Gathering up the strength he put Aisoku in his crib upstairs, then staggered back down to the second level and collapsed into the couch. His heart abruptly twinged and he heard his tamer order, ~Krad, my form. Quickly.~

He obeyed and the Hikari curled into a ball as his heart continued to convulse, breathing shallowly until those few horrible seconds ceased and it fell into the timid, defective beat he was used to. His apartment was a blur of white walls and wood and Krad began~ Master, I-~ but he was cut off as Satoshi folded his hands under his chin and closed his eyes. ~Its fine, just let me sleep. My body feels weak.~ Although the teen didn't say anything about it, he could tell Satoshi was keeping his legs from trembling with exhaustion from the extended time in Krad's form, and looked away hastily. The White Wings placed a hand over his own everlasting beat and wondered if there was some way for him to undo the damage done to the Hikari. As it was Hiwatari would be lucky to see his twenty fifth birthday.

~After all I have an unlimited supply of 'time'." ~ As Hiwatari slept his other half experimented with, and eventually settled on, a plan. Satoshi woke up a few hours later and fed and changed Aisoku, put away the groceries, and was walking past the mantle when he noticed something- the tiger figurine was missing. "What the-?"

Not only that, but in its place was a slim envelope the same shad of white as the paint. He disemboweled it with one finger and pushed his glasses up with the other, instantly recognizing Dark's handwriting. A metallic object fell into his hand as well and he held it up to the light. It was a necklace. ~Strange…~

He went back to the letter.

**_Yo,_**

**_Made this a while ago and figured it'd be nice for Aisoku to have something from us, so I changed it a bit. Do me a favor and give it to Emiko ok? And don't gimme any shit about craftsmanship either, because I ain't no Hikari all right! Right then._**

**_'Till the next generation,_**

**_Dark_**

_**PS. That feather really is from you- I plucked it while you were asleep. Then you punched me. **_

_**'Cause you're just nice like that, even when you're unconscious.**_

Krad chuckled and Satoshi put the letter away and looked more closely at the trinket – it hung on a thin silver chain, still thick enough to be considered masculine.

The pendant itself was a simple sliver of the moon and hanging from the bottom of it were two feathers. Each one hung on its own tiny chain, and both were upside-down, Dark sin-black feather overlapping Krad's white one by a fraction. To his practiced eye it screamed with flaws, but as he stepped back from that he realized it was still an attractive piece. ~That was …nice of him.~ Satoshi thought sleepily and set both items back in the envelope and went up to bed, oblivious to Krad mulling over Dark's gift until long after he was already asleep.

* * *

Krad thought he behaved well the next day when they finally arrived, right up to the point where everything had been loaded up into the Niwa's car and the only thing left was Aisoku himself. Kosuke and Emiko were standing in the doorway, haloed by the unusually bright winter sun, and Krad was still in the apartment with the baby in his arms. He fetched the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Emiko. "Dark made this. We were thinking you could give it to Aisoku when he's older."

She nodded and placed it in her handbag her telltale red hair swinging, and Krad looked down at his son. In a way he was glad he was asleep- that way his expression wouldn't change… He felt like he wasn't getting enough air, and to hide it he buried his face for the last time between his shoulder and their child's velvety arm and head. Blonde hair fell over him like an exquisite curtain and White Wings tried to memorize the weight in his grip and thought fiercely,

~I…I love you more than you will ever know, child. So please, become a better man than me.~ Then he lifted his head and took the few steps towards the Niwa woman, each one harder than the last until his legs finally locked a foot from her. The sensation was unlike any pain he had experienced before, as if a serrated knife had slipped under his sternum and straight into his heart. As his eyes met with hers the knife twisted, "Krad, I…" and as he held out his son for her to take it was only by sheer force of will that he was still standing. "It's fine. Here, take him." He'd banished Satoshi a while ago so it shocked him as his consciousness shouted his true emotions within his skull. ~NO! Don't take him! For the love of everything good in this hell of a life, don't take _**him**_ away from me too!~

Her arms went underneath his and he swallowed thickly, pushing back the pressure behind his eyes.

The voice trailed off to a hollow,~…he's all I have…~ then finally silenced as she smiled down at Aisoku, solidifying the end of Krad's experiences and the beginning of hers. Kosuke put his arm around her and as she opened her mouth Krad interrupted softly, "Make him into a good man, Emiko and Kosuke Niwa."

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he noticed they were shaking and tensed as the Niwa woman hugged him and said, "Thank you so much. I'll try my best."

Kosuke added, "We both will, and we're sorry for…taking him so late." Krad watched as they climbed into their compact car, the tires becoming hazy from the heat of the pavement. He closed the door and observed them from the window until their car disappeared then stood there, unsure of what to do with himself.

He tried to continue his morning routine, hardly recalling the one he had before Aisoku, and just barely let Satoshi regain consciousness in his mind.

The blunette instantly felt Krad's mood and tried to ask, but was shoved away. So he sat with a growing feeling of dread as the curse's mood became fouler until it reached its lowest point as he was walking through the kitchen. ~Now what was I…~ He placed one large hand on the granite countertops and tensed, a small crack appearing in the rock. ~Although who really cares, because he's not here.~ Krad's body froze and he replayed that last thought.

~ He's not here. He's never going to be_** here**_, where he belongs, ever again.~

As his other half's body began to tremble Hiwatari realized to his horror the black mood he'd been feeling wasn't sadness at all- it was rage.

His magic came to his call, crackling around him like electricity and he swung his right hand up- Satoshi cried out but of course Krad didn't hear him-and it came down right on the apartment's countertops. As Krad let out a wordless scream of hatred and everything he had been holding in thus far his fist went through the tiles, shattering them, and as his legs gave out the human hand sliced through two cabinets like a knife through butter. Smoke poured from the gash- all the areas around it were burnt black and smoldering from his magic. Satoshi was frozen for half a second as he stared at the sheer destruction of it all. He could feel shards of granite and splinters of wood dug deep into his hand and arm, but Krad seemed oblivious, his knees on the floor and his eyes squeezed shut as he howled, "WHY?"

The Hikari finally forced himself to respond and isolated a part of Krad's magic, using it to project himself into the kitchen much like Krad sometimes appeared beside him. He took his curses hands, locked them against the blackened floor and winced as the magic lapped at him, "KRAD STOP IT! …Please!"

Krad's eyes opened and as he took a few jagged breaths in they seemed to shake his ribcage. Hiwatari felt this other half's hands relax and heard his hoarse voice mutter, "If I had wanted to destroy this apartment you couldn't have stopped me, little Hikari." Satoshi nodded in agreement and before Krad could react he wrapped one arm around him and buried his face in his wide chest. "When I get older, I'll get married and… ensure that you get passed on. And if I have a little boy I'll tell him all about you, but not the way my father told me…"Satoshi's father when he had found out what the boy was to become, dragged up the worst stories about Krad and told them all to the bluenette, who was barely seven years old at the time. The White Wings leaned back on his haunches into the silver refrigerator and curled his left arm around the teen's narrow shoulders tentatively. "Satoshi…" He let the name fall out of his mouth and turn into a tiny bridge between them.

The wing master folded his legs to one side of Krad, and his words crackled and splintered like the chunks of wood scattered around them,

"…I would tell him about how after my real father left, you held me like this until I fell asleep…" He could feel Krad's tiger eyes staring down at him in shock but he couldn't stop and tightened his grip on the blonde's muscular back, feeling the curve of wings deep underneath, "And when I do all of that maybe….it will ease this pain by just a fraction." His voice finally broke and he went silent and moved his arm so both of them were curled between his chest and Krad's. The force behind his words showed as he met his curse's eyes, his cornflower blue tainted by a reddish background. "I'm so sorry." He felt Krad's hand in his hair, scrunching and soothing and as he held the Hikari's head underneath his chin he said, "Silly human…to do all of that for a non-being, not even one of your own."

Satoshi said firmly, almost harshly, "I would and I_** will**_. Wait and see." and a big gust of happy disbelief mussed his cobalt hair. Suddenly he was in his own body again and Krad was crouched next to him. He tried to flex his right hand but a wave of pain flooded through him and his other half put a hand on his forearm,

"Don't. I'm almost positive I broke it." then moved it so it rested against Satoshi's sternum. Since his glasses were still gone all he could see was an impression of Krad- cream white skin that matched his overcoat, long blonde hair, and two colorful beads of yellow for his eyes. Magic thrummed gently in Krad's palm and Hiwatari placed his own hand over Krad's nervously. "What are you doing?"

Topaz eyes glowed as he concentrated on controlling the tide of magic and he answered within his mind,

~A great gift indeed. I have decided to give you more time, Hikari.~

Hiwatari jerked as it entered his system, then relaxed- oddly enough the sensation reminded him the most of being submerged in a hot tub.

It was uncomfortable but not unpleasant. He wasn't sure how long they both stayed there, only that as time ticked by his heartbeat seemed to even out, the faulty valves correcting themselves. ~When I am finished I won't be able to speak for a while, Satoshi, so don't be alarmed.~

He saw a sheen of sweat on the angel's forehead and nodded. When he had finally completed the spell Krad snapped his hand away, vanished and Satoshi cradled his broken hand with his other arm. For some reason, besides the pain in his hand he felt pretty good… He listened to his heartbeat and was shocked- it was loud, vigorous and completely regular. ~Hmm.~ Just to experiment he shot straight up to his feet and nearly toppled over from surprise.

No dizziness, black spots, blurred vision… nothing. His body was working perfectly as a well oiled machine straight from the factory. He went to the pantry and broke out his extensive first aid kit, pulling out most of the shards himself and binding his hand in the most comfortable position. Just as he was about to call someone to estimate the damage Krad had done to the kitchen the doorbell rang and he trotted over, opening it carefully. "Oh hi Hiwatari!" Daisuke said as if he was surprised to see him there. "I was…what happened to your hand?" Satoshi shrugged, still feeling rather giddy.

"Oh, just Krad. If you could walk me down to the hospital, Niwa that would be great..." Of course he did, and after they parted ways Hiwatari thought,

~ Maybe I should go apologize to Risa. Probably won't do any good but…~

He pulled his coat around his neck, walked to the other side of the street and as good as secured the future of the angel asleep deep within him.

* * *

(Waves hands)Agh, they hurt! But it was worth it, no? One chapter left!


	45. Chapter 45

Satoshi Hikari did eventually fulfill his promise to the White Wings, producing (with Harada Risa of course) a little brow haired, blue eyed male heir named Kiryu.

Risa didn't like the name because it came out of a manga series that she disliked, but it was settled once he promised she could name their next child.

The Niwa's had another male heir as well, who was a red-haired, ruby eyed replica of Daisuke in every way except one-his personality. Kyo would have been out of his braces at 13 and a half, but he'd absolutely refused to wear his bands to school, pushing the date to a week after his fourteenth birthday. Dark, who had just begun to stir in his body, knew this and although he'd felt Krad transform earlier that evening he absolutely refused to show up early- not because it would hurt his conscience but because his manly pride wouldn't allow him to face Krad wearing braces. The thought was simply unbearable.

However he did wriggle around in annoyance within Kyo's chest, ~Dammit, Kyo…~ making him pause and mutter, "…Dark?" Riku called her son downstairs and he came, oblivious to the fact that a very real angel had just flown over their roof, turning the sparse snow into a mini-blizzard with his bone-white wings.

* * *

Krad tilted his wings to the left and Rai responded instantly, purring happily at his master's request. ~Where are we going?~ Kiryu asked this new presence in control of his body, still mulling over Krad's little familiar- he never expected him to transform into the famous snow-white wings of Krad himself.

~Famous?~ The curse purred and his tamer colored, ~ I'm new at this, you know.~ He chuckled and lowered his altitude as Kiryu pointed out,

~You still didn't answer my question.~ then flared his wings and landed on the railing of a small bedroom porch, knocking off chunks of snow with his shoes.

~We're going to see my son.~ He waved a hand over the wood and in an instant it was warm and dry.

~_**WHAT?~ **_Kiryu shrieked and Krad clapped his hands around his ears. ~Silence! Our skull isn't soundproof!~ Then he relaxed his hands and licked his thumb and forefinger, running it along a feather with a split in it. ~But, but…~ As his finger passed over it the tiny rungs hooked back together and the feather was at optimum performance level once more. ~Are you preening?~ The White Wings abruptly put his hand back in his pocket, then stepped closer to the sliding-glass door to listen, being sure to stay hidden behind the blinds. For a moment he looked back to the town and his artist's heart twinged- this entire world was wrapped in a blanket of snow, remade…pure. ~Of course not.~ He could still hear Emiko inside, lingering and fussing over Aisoku like a mother hen and Kiryu whispered,

~How did you know he was here?~ Krad sighed, fairly sure that considering his experiences, he was owed a less talkative Tamer.

~I gave him to Emiko and Kosuke Niwa when he was an infant- of course I know where he lives. Besides that, I always know where he is. I can sense his magic, his essence…~ Since Emiko was making such a fuss it was safe to assume Aisoku wasn't twenty eight, as he should be if he was human.

Selfish relief swept over him, even more so as she finally said goodbye and left the room. He could tell Aisoku was asleep right now-he hadn't said anything to Emiko's whispers but more than that, their connection was at its most muted, merely a hum in Krad's chest. Kiryu's heart began to pound in the White Wings as thoughts spun in his head. What does he look like now? How old was he? ~I'd give anything to hear his voice.~ Krad thought and before he lost his nerve he opened the door quietly, ran a hand over his shoes to dry them and shut the fogged glass behind him. It was a simple uncluttered room- a few revolting pictures, a desk and dresser here, a lamp and nightstand there. He was particularly interested in the child occupying the bed, his body curled to one side and his forehead slicked with sweat.

He was sick- it was the reason Krad had come, he found it impossible to do anything else when worry kept nagging at him.

He looked about eleven or twelve and his blonde hair had the same shape as Dark's minus the long middle strand that almost reached his collarbone.

As he walked over to the side of the bed, careful not to disturb the red comforter, Aisoku's face became clear. He had Dark's plump lips and handsomely curved chin, but the rest of his face belonged to Krad. The curse brought a hand up to his chest to hold in the sudden tide of… no, not affection, but love- then reached out and brushed limp golden locks from his son's head, and that was when he noticed the pendant. Dark's pendant, to be precise, hanging from his neck.

He smiled softly, ~Oh, Aisoku.~ and kissed his forehead. When his lips met Aisoku's skin the fever broke and he let out a soft sigh, nearly the same sound he'd made so many times while in Krad's arms. The blonde saw his eyes move underneath his eyelids, and even though he ached to see those amethyst eyes again, he knew it was time to go. His fingers plucked up the pendant and he kissed the warm metal moon, knowing how close it lay to the boy's heart. Kiryu blushed inside his head but he paid no heed. ~Goodbye, my son. I'm sure we'll meet again soon. ~

Just as the glass door clicked shut Aisoku Niwa dragged himself out of heavy, strange dreams and looked around the room, locking on to the carpet near the glass door. Tiny snowflakes, not even melted, rested on the fibers and began to disappear even as he watched. He sat up and put a hand around his necklace, much more awake now. Someone had been here, right in this room.

~Who…?~ He scooted out of bed and stood up, his pajamas stuck to his body with a cold sweat, and breathed in. This smell… it was indisputably male, sharply lemon. And for some reason it calmed him instantly.

He went to the door and threw it open, and the force carried away a flurry of feathers that had been resting there, save one. Aisoku's hand had shot out instinctively, courtesy of Emiko's experimental training (She'd already said many times he was as good as Dark himself) and captured one nearly three feet long.

The cold night air gusted over his face, playing cheekily with his hair and he shut the door. Shivering once, he compared it to the much smaller, more modest feather on his necklace. They had the same glossy golden sheen, the same presence of… it was hard to describe, but so strong it almost burned his hand and his mind suddenly recalled a velvet voice. _~ Goodbye, my son. I'm sure we'll meet again soon._ ~ Aisoku's heart thudded. It was _him_, not the infamous phantom thief who was his father but his 'other half', the one Emiko had just barely begun to answer questions about.

She hadn't yet explained how it was physically possible for him to have two fathers …but oh well.

He remembered a little about the thief, but the one with wolf eyes- he remembered him much more clearly. He ran one caramel-colored hand along the hollow shaft of the white primary and thought, ~I'd give anything to hear your voice again…Dad.~ Emiko had told him that most people hardly remembered their childhoods at all, but he remembered everything. He walked over to his desk and shuffled the feather inside, being very careful not to break it. He could recall the day he'd woken up in her arm's instead of …~Dammit, I still can't remember his name.~ He could never quite recall his name, and Emiko always referred to him simply as the White Wings. Aisoku even remembered being born…and before that, laid one of his favorite memories. He went back to his bed and curled the sheets up to his chin. It had been soft like this, with this same feeling of safety, but much darker and warmer. He'd moved something, an arm or a leg and suddenly felt a caress down his whole body and a rumbling tenor saying, _~ It's all right, I'm here.~_ all around him.

He was snapped out of the memory as two sharp points in his back came alive with pain and Aisoku winced,

"Ouch!" cupping the right one with his hand until they receded. They'd been doing that more often lately, especially when he thought of either of his real parents.

He felt along the tender point in his back and noticed their seemed to be a bit of swelling just between his shoulder blade and spine. Switching arms, he felt along the other ache and noticed the same thing. He hadn't told anyone yet about them because he'd thought they would just go away but…~They feel like buds.~

He brought his arms back to his chest and tried not to think about them, instead struggling to recall a tiny factoid among the flood of information Emiko had given about the thief, _~Dark uses Wiz so that his wings won't hurt his tamer, though he has his own of course…~ _Although that train of thought was ridiculous, he couldn't help but wonder,~ What if they really were…~ and as he did he had a horrible image of them bursting forth, his skin splitting and blood flecks spraying…

His back throbbed again, excitedly he thought, and though he tried to go back to sleep it refused to come.

* * *

Inside their tamers once more, Dark and Krad both felt a sudden throb of magic, so strong it jolted them instantly awake.

It came again, weaker this time, and the kaitou rubbed the side of his head.

The thief had minimal desire to talk to his other half at three in the morning, especially since Kyo had finally put his bands on and his jaw hurt like hell, but he didn't have much choice. He called to his mirror and waited as the thought reached the blonde. ~Krad?~ He could feel how tired he was and guessed that Kyo had probably wanted him to fly around all night. On the other end, Krad winced and rubbed his jaw. ~Ah. Did you get in another bar fight?~

The thief rolled his eyes, ~Har har. Like you've never had a tamer with braces. Anyway, what was that?~ White Wings tried to focus on it but it had already disappeared, leaving a spotty trail of electric blue. ~No idea. It was on your side of town, Mousy, perhaps you should take better-~ He paused and found the trail, a fine blue dusting around the home of Emiko and Kosuke Niwa. Of course mortals couldn't see it- only artworks of high caliber like them could. It was in the room he'd left a few hours ago. ~It was Aisoku. I'd recognize that signature anywhere.~ Both of them went silent and Dark finally broke the pause by offering,

~Oh. I'll keep an eye on him then.~ Krad stretched and laid down in the four poster bed he'd created in his host's subconscious, tucking his robes around himself.

~If that magic awakens fully we will both have to be present to even be a match for it, tarwings.~ Dark lidded his eyes and pretended that he wasn't a little shaken.

~ Alrighty, then I'll call you, my tantalizing little daisy. Nighty-night.~ Krad flushed and broke their connection like a whip, letting it snap back in Dark's face.

The White Wings projected himself out of his wing master and walked across the room to a floor-length window, touching a hand to the glass.

His hand left no print and no breath fogged the glass as he looked out at the muddled sky and wondered if his son would be alright. On the other end of town Dark was doing more or less the same thing, his whole body propped up in an enormous circular window in Daisuke's new home.

~ I wonder what I'll feel…when I look into your eyes and see my own, kid.~

Yet he didn't feel lonely or ache for him.

If anything, he felt more whole, more complete than he'd ever felt, his heart heavy with pleasant memories and eager for those to come.

Somewhere out there was a boy he'd held as soon as he'd come into this word, just like a human, but different.

~As long as you're alive somewhere, it's enough.~ And it was all thanks to his mortal enemy.

He sent the sleeping Krad a rush of what he was feeling- gratitude, joy, and just a touch of affection, and his lips curved into a smile in the cold moonlight.

~Sleep well, sinless angel.~

_The End._

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story- It's really what kept me going. I don't need to list you all right? You know if you did. :)

I hope this ending didn't disappoint. And as for a sequel-*wink*you'll just have to see...

Oh and when Kiryu mentioned preening he was talking about when birds run their feathers through their beaks to keep them clean and shapely. Krad was.^^


End file.
